<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Changling Families by LittleLadyBaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724520">More Changling Families</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBaker/pseuds/LittleLadyBaker'>LittleLadyBaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changling Families [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro, Wizards - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Babies, Bonding, Family, Family Fluff, More characters to be added later, Multi, Redemption, a couple of babies are born on screen at one point, ill prably add more tags later, just thought i should mention that, mostly just fluff, some characters speak German at times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBaker/pseuds/LittleLadyBaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted and extended scenes from Changling Families and It's sequels. Some are stuff I thought of later that I thought would make good additions and some I just couldn't work into the main story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Bagdwella/Bular (Tales of Arcadia), Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Draal/Nomura (Tales of Arcadia), Eli Pepperjack &amp; Krel Tarron, Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Mary Wang/ Seamus Johnson, Otto Scaarbach/Lenora Janeth, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changling Families [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a little Changling Families bit showing Barbara, Lenora, and Nomura each on their first Mother's Day.</p><p>Lenora:</p><p>*BRRRIIINNNGGG*</p><p>Lenora turned to her class as the bell rang.</p><p>"Alright, everyone. Whatever you didn't finish is Homework. Have a good weekend."</p><p>Most students replied with a "Have a good weekend, Mrs. Scaarbach!" though some still slipped up and called her Ms. Janeth. And yet still others took the time to wish her a happy Mother's Day.</p><p>A handful of them had put cards on her desk. This was how Mother's Day had been for her since she started teaching. She hadn't doubted that this year would be the same. She packed up her bag and made her way to the teacher's lounge to meet her husband and brother-in-law. The two were sitting at the table, saying goodbye to Lawrence.</p><p>"Hey you three," she said, kissing Otto on the cheek.</p><p>"Hallo, Zaubermous," Otto replied, turning his head just in time to get the kiss placed on his lips.</p><p>"Mph! Why you!" She giggled at his antics, "Oh! You're going to have to pick Toby and Mary up from school because I have to run out and find something to use as the love potion in the play."</p><p>Otto's playful expression changed in a snap, "I zought you vvere going to pick zem up because it is Müder Tag."</p><p>Lenora sighed, "We talked about this last night. We've only been married a week and they don't see me as their mother."</p><p>She tried to conceal how much that hurt her. Otto and Walt exchanged a look.</p><p>"Well, I suggest looking at Bagdwella's shop," Walt said, changing the topic.</p><p>"Bagdwella? Who was that, again?"</p><p>"She's the one with ruby hair and green eyes. She babysits Jim from time to time."</p><p>"Oh! Next to Glug's?"</p><p>"That's the one!"</p><p>"Thanks, Walt!" Lenora skipped off in the direction of Trollmarket."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Lenora pulled into the driveway, "I wonder if Otto got dinner started or if the kids kept him busy..."</p><p>She didn't even make it threw the door before she was nicked off her feet.</p><p>"Mama!" Toby and Mary cheered, hugging her and pulling on her skirt.</p><p>"Lass Mama im Haus euch beiden!" Otto chuckled.</p><p>Lenora looked at her husband and found him wearing an apron over his white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.</p><p>"Go get vvhat you made at school."</p><p>"OK, Papa!" The children ran up the stairs wildly.</p><p>Lenora took off her shoes and tossed her bag on the sofa. Otto pecked her lightly on the lips.</p><p>"Did you find vvhat you need?"</p><p>"I did. Your brother was right about Bagdwella. And she wants to see the play. What-"</p><p>They were interrupted by Mary and Toby thundering down.</p><p>"Happy Mother's Day!"</p><p>Both children were excitedly handing her their gifts.</p><p>"I forgot this morning," Toby admitted.</p><p>"Why didn't you pick us up from school?" Mary asked, "We wanted to give you our presents!"</p><p>Lenora could only stand dumbfounded.</p><p>"I told you so."</p><p>Barbara:</p><p>"You should do something nice for Barbara on Mother's Day," Walt suggested.</p><p>"Why?" James asked, "The kid's not even here yet."</p><p>"Because it's her first Mother's Day!" Walt bounced on his toes with excitement.</p><p>"She problebly doesn't even realize what day it is. And she's been really moody lately."</p><p>"All the more reason to spoil her for the day!"</p><p>LLB</p><p>Walt grabbed the small gift off the passenger seat and made his way to the house. James had shot down everything's he had suggested for Barbara. But now James was at work and, being Saturday, Walt was free. If James wouldn't treat Barbara on Mother's Day, he would.</p><p>"Barbara?"</p><p>He received no answer. Peaking into the living room, he found her asleep on the sofa. He smiled softly and covered her with a blanket. Then, after setting the gift on the coffee table, he wen the to the kitchen and go to work.</p><p>One hour later Walt heard Barbara waking up. She shuffled around and messed with the gift on the coffee table.</p><p>"Walt?"</p><p>"I'm in the dining room. I'll be there in just a moment."</p><p>Walt set the last thing on the table and went to the living room. Barbara's was still lying on the sopha.</p><p>"Want a hand sitting up?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Barbara was grumpy. Walt sighed.</p><p>"Are you hungry?"</p><p>Barbara pouted, "No."</p><p>"Do you want to open your present?"</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>Walt chuckled, "Because it's Mother's Day, My Dear. And you are a mother. Or will be in a month or so."</p><p>Barbara pulled the blanket back over her shoulder. Walt reached forward and stroked her hair gently.</p><p>"I need a cuddle."</p><p>Wald smiled and scooped her gently into his arms before steering her on his lap. Barbara lay her head on his shoulder. Walt rubbed her belly and hummed his favorite lullaby.</p><p>"Do you want to open your present now?"</p><p>Barbara nodded. Walt handed her the gift and watched as she unwrapped it. She stroked the cover of the leather bound book and opened it revealing it to be a photo album. It contained such pictures as the baby's ultrasound and Barbara in the nursery, covered in paint.</p><p>Barbara began crying and clutched the photo album to her chest, "Thank you, Walt! Thank you!"</p><p>Walt chuckled and dried her eyes, cuddling her once more, "You're very welcome, Barbara. That book is from me and James. He would have been here if he didn't have to work. Now, how about we get you something to eat, hm? I bet you both are hungry."</p><p>"Baby wants mushrooms," Barbara agreed, "And aluminum."</p><p>Nomura:</p><p>Nomura pulled up to the day care to pick up her son. If she had it her way he would have been in Trollmarket with his 'father' or running around with other whelps. But, as Walt and Otto had so kindly pointed out, people would ask where the two year old was and she couldn't say shit. So he had been enrolled in a daycare. The first of many.</p><p>"Ma!" Erik ran up.</p><p>Nomura scooped him up as the teacher approached.</p><p>"Any problems today?" She asked.</p><p>"Not really. Just a little mess during craft time," The teacher replied, "So, we'll be seeing you and Erik again on...Wednesday?"</p><p>"Yes. He won't be back until Wednesday because we'll be out of town visiting his Da."</p><p>"Yay! Da! Da!"</p><p>"That's right, Imp," Nomura chuckled, as she carried him out and strapped him into his car seat, "We're going to spend some time with Da."</p><p>She got into the drivers seat and started the car, "What happened during craft time?"</p><p>"It was an accident this time! I swear! Ain't my fault that cup o' water spilled over Susie's dress! I didn' even mean t' nock it over!"</p><p>"Whatever, Imp," Nomura rolled her eyes, "Let's just get home and eat dinner. Pasta and foil balls."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Nomura carried Erik into the flat and dropped him on the sofa. She then went into the Kitchenette to start their dinner.</p><p>"Go ahead and play. But don't eat anymore of your toys. It confuses the land Lady."</p><p>The flat went quiet for a few minutes before the small, green Changling hopped up on the counter.</p><p>"Did you take care of your back pack?"</p><p>"Um...I-Ah wanted t' give ya this first."</p><p>Nomura turned and saw the sloppy art pieces. One was a hand print in green clay with, 'For Ma' painted on it, the other was a poorly painted picture of the two of them.</p><p>"Why?" Nomura quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"'Cuse...it's Mother's Day..." Erik ducked his head, "Our first..."</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>"I-Ah'll go take mah pack t' the bedroom..."</p><p>Erik leapt off the counter and scampered down the hall. When he returned, the painting was held to the refrigerator with an alphabet magnet and the hand was handing by the TV.</p><p>"Eat all your dinner and we'll have something bad for humans and trolls for dessert," Nomura promised with a sly smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bagdwella Babysits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walt bit his lip as he looked at the shop. This was his last chance. </p><p>"Bagdwella?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh! Hello, Stricklander," The green and red trolless greeted, "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"Would you be able to watch Jim this weekend?"</p><p>Bagdwella stared at him like he had just asked her to kiss a Gumm-Gumm.</p><p>"I know you and Barbara are friends," Walt continued, "Blinky and Arrrgh are helping the Trollhunter and Draal-"</p><p>"Why?" Bagdwella cut him off, "Why do you need someone to watch him?"</p><p>Walt sighed and looked down at the sleeping one year old in his arms, "Barbara's mother fell yesterday. We have to go upstate for the funeral but...Jim is a little young to attend a funeral yet."</p><p>Bagdwella looked from the baby, to Walt, and back again, "You would have to tell me what to do. I don't know much about fleshbag whelps or...Changling whelps as the case is."</p><p>Walt grinned, "He's a really easy baby, Bagdwella.  Barbara and I got really lucky with how easy he is. I'll bring his travel cot down in a moment, his food is in his bag but, if he's in his troll form, he can eat food intended for whelps his size. The biggest thing is that he's not walking yet. He's what humans call a 'vertical crawler'. He climbs on  everything. With me so far?"</p><p>Bagdwella nodded, "I think I understand all of that. Does  he sleep as often as a normal troll whelp? And how often  does he usually need to be changed?"</p><p>"He usually sleeps after lunch and dinner. After dinner, he should make it threw the night or day, depending on when you put him down. After lunch he  should sleep for about an hour but it is ok if he goes over a little. As for nappies, he goes threw a lot more then a normal whelp, especially in  his human form."</p><p>Bagdwella grinned, "Alright. One last question, Would I be able to take him scavenging with me? I don't plan on going in the next few days but just in case there is an emergency."</p><p>"I think Barbara would be ok with that but I'll run it by her when I go get is travel cot."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Bagdwella looked down at the babbling fleshbag whelp in her arms. Barbara had mentioned her son almost every time she entered the shop but this was the first time Bagdwella was spending with Jim for any extended period of time. Jim slapped her arm and wiggled curiously before turning into a troll whelp on a flash of blue. Bagdwella almost dropped the wiggling whelp in surprise.</p><p>Jim slipped out of her arms and she barely managed to catch  him bay the leg. Jim burst into giggles, clapping and wiggling the whole time. Bagdwella barely dared to move. Babies were so fragile and she knew Barbara and Stricklander would fell her if anything happened to their son while she was watching him. She carefully set him on the floor.</p><p>"Ah!" Jim squealed and rolled over onto his belly, "Dwa!"</p><p>Bagdwella watched as the whelp crawled around her keep. She could hardly believe that just a few hours ago the whelp had been screaming his head off as his parents left him for the first time. Now, he was perfectly happy and completely content to explore her home. Barbara had told her that Jim could be put in his travel cot if she needed to turn her back on him for a few minutes. Yet, Bagdwella couldn't bring herself to look away from the Whelp.</p><p>Jim crawled up to her nest and pulled himself to his feet. In seconds he was scrambling up the side and flopped in. Bagdwella rushed over, terrified that he may have cracked or chipped something. Jim giggled back up at her from the center of the nest.</p><p>Bagdwella sighed, "You're going to be the death of me."</p><p>Jim simply giggled and pulled her blanket over his head. Bagdwella reached forward to pick him back up when a familiar scuttling reached her ears. There was a gnome in her keep.</p><p>"Ah Dwa." </p><p>Jim had crawled up the side of her nest again and was watching the gnome. The gnome had an armload of eggshells and fabric scraps, some of Bagdwella's food. It wasn't often that gnomes broke into her keep for food. Her shop? Sure. But not her keep. Bagdwella picked up Jim and reached for her stock of gnome traps so she could set one, hoping she wouldn't have to call the Trollhunter while watching Jim.</p><p>"Muma,"Jim chirped, "Muma!"</p><p>"Barbara's not back yet, Jim."</p><p>"Muma!"</p><p>Bagdwella turned and what had Jim so upset. The gnome was wrapping the fabric scraps around a tiny gnome-whelp, a kit, while it's mate crushed the eggshells to feed the kit. </p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>She didn't know if it was because she had Jim with her or because the gnome was holding it's, her, kit, but Bagdwella couldn't bring herself to set the trap now. The gnome hissed and chattered at her.</p><p>"Muma, Dada, Beebee!" Jim chanted, clapping his hands together.</p><p>Bagdwella sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this. You may stay."</p><p>The gnomes stared at her.</p><p>"But you can't stay in my walls! And you'll have to earn your keep. You can work in the shop and help me scavenge. Agreed?"</p><p>The female gnome looked at her mate before chittering at Bagdwella. She hoisted her kit to her shoulder and scurried over, offering one tiny hand to Bagdwella. Hesitantly, Bagdwella took it and shook.</p><p>Bagdwella and Jim got to work making a new home for the gnomes that wasn't a hole in the wall of Bagdwella's keep. It was made of cardboard and wood, which Bagdwella couldn't eat, and some carpet that had been sitting on her shelves in the shop for almost a year. The gnome family brought their things from their old home and made short work of setting it all up. </p><p>"I guess I'm going to to be needing something to call you,"Bagdwella said, "What do you think, Little Trollhunter? What should we call our new friend?"</p><p>Jim seemed to think for a moment, "Noah!"</p><p>The gnome chattered at him, "Chit."</p><p>Bagdwella smiled encouragingly, "Maybe not. Hm...what about Nolla? It's similar to Jim's suggestion but seems to suit you more."</p><p>The female gnome considered before nodding and smiling threw her beard, "Yit chit."</p><p>"Nolla!" Jim happily cheered.</p><p>"Nolla it is then."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Bagdwella quickly prepared dinner for her and Jim while the Whelp played in his travel cot. The whelp had been shifting back and forth between troll and fleshbag all night so she made sure to have troll food ready for him as well as the food Barbara had packed in his bag. She could hear him babbling with his toys and made sure to listen for the creek of the mesh, least he try to crawl out again. </p><p>"Alright," she finally decided, "Dinner time."</p><p>"Din?" </p><p>Stricklander had told her that Jim was starting to talk. Real words were beginning to emerge and this wasn't the first he had gotten close to correct. He had babbled about 'Muma', 'Dada', 'Binky', 'Arrr', 'Draal', and 'Kargar' all day. </p><p>"Yes, Little Trollhunter. Dinner."</p><p>Bagdwella swept the currently blue whelp out of the cot and sat at the table. He immediately reached for the jar of baby food Barbara had packed. Bagdwella made to feed him as Barbara had showed her but Jim grabbed the jar and bit into it, eating both the baby food and the jar. Bagdwella shrugged it off and bit into her eggshell-salad-on-plastic sandwich. It was one of her favorites. All she had to do was make sure Jim didn't turn fleshbag and try to bite the broken glass. </p><p>Soon enough, Jim was licking the last of his dinner off his hands. Bagdwella chuckled and pulled a change of clothes out of his bag. Stricklander had warned her that he would need more changing then the average troll whelp but this she had assumed that had just been a reference to diapers, not whole outfits.</p><p>"Bedtime, Little Trollhunter!" She said, playfully.</p><p>"No," Jim said, as happy as the gnomes in their new home.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"No seep."</p><p>Bagdwella blinked, "It's time for bed, Jim."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Even Bagdwella could see that Jim was working up to a tantrum. Unfortunately, neither Stricklander nor Barbara had told her what to do in this instance. She was on her own.</p><p>"No seep!" Jim declared again, growing angry.</p><p>It was only then that Bagdwella remembered something her mother had done when she and her sister were whelps.</p><p>"Alright, Little Trollhunter. We won't go to sleep just yet. How about we go for a little walk first?"</p><p>"Yay! No seep!" Jim cheered.</p><p>"Mind the shop, Nolla,"Bagdwella told the gnome before holding Jim close and making her way to the crystal staircase. </p><p>She walked quietly in the dark canal with Jim held gently to her chest.</p><p>"Do you know the story of Daya the Deliverer?"</p><p>"Nu un," Jim shook his head, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Bagdwella began the story as she walked. She could see the lights in the fleshbag houses and the lights from their automobiles. It was rare, however, that any of these lights mad it down into the canal. She didn't even make it half way threw Daya's story before Jim was sound asleep, head resting on her Brest, thumb in his mouth. </p><p>She went back into Trollmarket and lay him in his travel cot, "Good night, Little Trollhunter."</p><p>"Night night, Ah Dwa," Jim mumbled out.</p><p>Bagdwella faltered for only a moment at realizing that her was trying to say her name before she made her way to the gnomes' house.</p><p>"Nolla? Come on. I'll show you how to get around the shop. Then we can open up and get to work."</p><p>"Chitta!" Nolla scurried out and up Bagdwella's arm, making herself right at home on the trolless's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Otto's First Father's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Beap! Beap! Beap!"</p><p>Otto slapped the alarm clock and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head.</p><p>"Nein, est ist Samstag."</p><p>Saturday meant he didn't haven to get up at 6:00 am. It meat that he could sleep in until Toby woke up, or until 8:00. He burrowed deeper into the blankets and mattress. Suddenly, he heard the door creak open.</p><p>'Nein! Nein! Ist Samstag, Bärchen!'</p><p>He heard something land on the bedside table before the side of the bed dipped down.</p><p>"Papa. Papa!" Toby shook him.</p><p>Otto rolled over and looked, blearily, up at the two year old, "Morgen, Bärchen."</p><p>"Morgen, Papa! Glücklich Vater Tag!"</p><p>'Vater Tag? Oh!'</p><p>Otto looked around the room and saw the tray on the bedside table. It had a plate of dry toast, a bowl with two raw eggs, and a juice box on it. Otto looked down at Toby who was grinning up at him.</p><p>"Danke, Bärchen."</p><p>"Bitte, Papa."</p><p>Toby yawned and lay his head in Otto's lap. Otto silently ate the dry toast and eggs. He carded his fingers threw his son's hair.</p><p>'Zis isn't right. He only lost his real parents zis year! He's only two!'</p><p>Only as he finished eating did the polymorph come up with a plan. He reached for his phone and texted Nana.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Otto looked in the rear view mirror and checked on Toby. The little boy bounced in his seat, giggling along with his music. He hadn't even asked where they were going. Otto pulled into the parking lot and pulled out Toby.</p><p>"We're going see Nana?"</p><p>"Ja, Toby."</p><p>Otto carried his son in to Nana's flat.</p><p>"There's you two are!" The old woman said, "Come in!"</p><p>"Danke, Nana."</p><p>"Hallo, Nana!"</p><p>Otto handed Toby over and set down his diaper bag. Their visit went as smoothly as it normally did. Otto and Nana talked for a while Toby played on the floor, then they all had lunch together. After Lunch, however, Nana took down one of her big photo albums.</p><p>"Toby Bear, Nana has a story to tell you."</p><p>"Yay!</p><p>Otto sat Toby on his lap while Nana opened the book.</p><p>"Toby, do. you know who this is?"</p><p>"That's Daddy. My first Papa."</p><p>Otto looked down at Toby. Toby looked up at him with a happy smile.</p><p>"Like your Mamas," he patted Otto's tie, "Your Mama in the picture. And your Mama that's Onkel Walt's Mama. Daddy is my first Daddy and you are my Papa."</p><p>Otto smiled, finally understanding how Toby had responded so well, "Zat's right, Bärchen. Now, how about we listen to Nana's story?"</p><p>"OK," the toddler turned back to his grandmother and her book.</p><p>Nana shot Otto a quick smile and began her story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Ones We Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lenora rest her head on her palm while she graded her papers in the teachers' lounge. But that didn't mean she was really focusing on her work. A deep chuckle was all it took to draw her attention away once more.</p><p>"I know vvhat that look means," Uhl opened the fridge and pulled out his lunch.</p><p>"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Lenora avoided his eyes.</p><p>Uhl laughed again, "Please, Janeth. Even the students have seen the vvay you look at him."</p><p>Lenora blushed and ducked her head.</p><p>Uhl sat down across from her, "And anyvone who has ever been in love knows vvhat that look means."</p><p>Lenora looked up. The other teacher had set out his food but he wasn't eating. He held the fork in his hand and stared down at the plate. Lenora saw the small smile on his face.</p><p>"Uhl? Do you-"</p><p>"Ja. I know. You look at him the vvay I looked at my Susana."</p><p>"Susana?" Lenora repeated, 'His truck?'</p><p>Almost as if he had read her mind Uhl shook his head, "No, not my truck. Susana vvas my vvife."</p><p>Lenora's jaw dropped.</p><p>"She is the reason I came Arcadia. VVe vvere only married for a year before...*sigh*...before the cancer took her from me."</p><p>Lenora covered her mouth to muffle her gasp. She had never know. She wondered if anyone eles did.</p><p>"Wh-what happened?"</p><p>"I fell into alcoholism," Uhl admitted, "But it vvasn't long before I realized that vvas not vvhat Susana vvould have vvanted. I knew I couldn't stay vvhere I vvas. I needed a place to start fresh. I overheard a couple in the bar mention a small, isolated town in America called Arcadia Oaks. They just happened to be searching for a Spanish teacher. So...I left Austria and came here."</p><p>Lenora wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."</p><p>Uhl wiped his eyes as well, "No. Thank you for listening. There are not many people I vvould feel comfortable sharing that vvith. But you know, there is only vone thing I vvould have changed."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>Lenora had never heard someone say they regretted finding their soulmate before.</p><p>"I vvould have told her how I felt sooner. I vvaited four years before I told her. If I had told her sooner, I may have had more time vvith her. Don't vvait to tell him how you feel. You never know how much time you vvill have."</p><p>Lenora looked back at her papers. She had almost forgotten how this conversation had started.</p><p>"Wh-what if he doesn't feel the same way?"</p><p>Uhl stuffed a forkful of his food into his mouth. Making Lenora wait while he chewed.</p><p>"You'll never know if you never ask."</p><p>Lenora smiled and packed up her work, "Thank you, Uhl. For the advice and for trusting me enough to tell me about Susana."</p><p>"You can call me 'Karl' if you vvant. VVe have vvorked together for five years. I don't know vvhy you all insist on calling me by my last name."</p><p>Lenora rubbed her forehead and chuckled quietly, "In that case, you can call me 'Lenora', Karl."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Lenora made her way up to the music classroom, determined to say what was on her mind this time. When she walked threw the door, Otto was sitting and playing at his piano like he usually would.</p><p>"Ot-"</p><p>She noticed his shoulders shaking as he played his quiet song. He was crying.</p><p>"Otto?"</p><p>He sat up and gasped. She knew he was whipping his eyes. Lenora walked up and sat beside him. For the first time since they had met, Otto avoided her eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's nozing, Lenora. Nozing for you to vvorie about." He forced a smile.</p><p>Lenora reached forward and wiped a few stray tears off his cheek, "Please tell me, Otto. You know you can tell me anything."</p><p>Otto tilted his head before reaching up and undoing his tie and unbuttoning the tip button of his white button down. Lenora forced herself not to blush. From under his shirt, the short German man pulled out a silver locket on a thick chain. He opened the locket to reveal a tiny painting of a woman holding a baby. The baby was crystal clear, with bright blue eyes, thick black hair, and a little blue dress. The woman was more faded, only her smile visible and her black hair was mixed with grey, her dress was a dark brown.</p><p>"Mein Mama und Baby Schwester," Otto explained, "I painted it from memory. Today is ze day zey...zey vv-vvere killed."</p><p>Lenora put one arm around Otto and rest her head on the top of his head.</p><p>"I-I vvas out in ze field picking flowers for Mama und came home to...find M-Mama dead. Liza vvas gone. I couldn't find her anyvvhere. Sometimes I zink, if I had been home, I may have been able to save zem."</p><p>Lenora squeezed him, "No. Don't think like that!"</p><p>"I know it-it vvasn't my fault. I-I just vvi-vvish I could have done somezing."</p><p>"You were just a child! Not like me."</p><p>Lenora slammed her hand over he mouth, eyes wide. Otto leaned back and looked up at her.</p><p>"Was?"</p><p>Lenora looked away, "I didn't mean to say that."</p><p>Otto rubbed her back, "Who did you loose?"</p><p>Lenora felt her  throat contract. Otto continued to rub her back gently and pulled her closer.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me if you don't vvant to, Zaubermous. It's alright."</p><p>"I didn't lose him. I gave him up."</p><p>Tears welled up in her eyes. Now that she had said it, she couldn't stop talking. Tears splashed down her cheeks and she squeezed Otto again.</p><p>"Hi-His father. I-I had to prot-*hic*-protect him from his f-father. So I g-g-gave him u-up while I covered our- our tr-tracks."</p><p>"Is zere no chance of getting him back now zat his Vater is out of ze picture?" </p><p>"I-I keep trying but..."Lenora choked, unable to continue.</p><p>"VVas it a closed adoption? VValt und I know People Who might be able to help you?"</p><p>"Th-there was no adoption. I had only intended to leave him with her while I got his father off my trail. When I got back, I found out she wanted to keep him. She had even forged the paper work. Saying she was doing it as-as part of covering our tracks."</p><p>Lenora wiped her eyes but didn't let go of Otto, "You're good at hugging. You know that?"</p><p>Otto chuckled, "Toby und Mary tell me zat often. Now, who am I going to have to fight?"</p><p>Lenora shook her head, "I can't fight her. She's my sister. She knows how to undo all the work I did to hide us."</p><p>Otto's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Lenora gasped and covered her mouth again. </p><p>'I have got to learn to watch my mouth!'</p><p>"Eli. Eli is not your nephew."</p><p>Lenora shook her head.</p><p>"Zat is vvhat you and Maranda vvere fighting about at ze barbecue."</p><p>She nodded again. Otto reached up and whipped the remaining tears off her face.</p><p>"You still vvant him back?"</p><p>"More than anything in the world!"</p><p>"Vvell, zen I vvill help you. He is your son. Everyzing you did vvas to protect him."</p><p>"But I already told you, if I try to fight her, she'll undo everything and Eli will be in danger again."</p><p>"Zen vve'll just have to do it in a vvay zat keeps her satisfied as vvell, vvon't vve?"</p><p>Lenora chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Now, vvhy did you co- mph!"</p><p>Without a second thought, Lenora kissed him. After recovering from his shock, Otto placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.</p><p>"So...does zat have anyzing to do vviz vvhat you came to me for?"</p><p>Lenora blushed and bit her lip, "Kind of? That wasn't exactly how I intended it to go down... What are you doing on Saturday?"</p><p>Otto smiled, "Toby und Mary vvill be vviz zier Gott Parents zis vveekend so I'm free all vveekend."</p><p>"Alright. How about we track down the Burrito Bandit Taco Truck and grab a bite?"</p><p>"Alright. Und, since my house vvill be empty, vve could go back und vvatch a movie."</p><p>"Alright." Lenora smiled.</p><p>Otto smiled up at her, gold tooth catching the light, before he leaned up and kissed her. The movement blocked them both off balance  and they fell off the piano bench. Otto's face hovered inches above her's.</p><p>"Es tuit Meir leid, Lenora!" He gasped.</p><p>"Damn it, you two! This is a school!" Lawrence groaned from the hall outside.</p><p>"I guess you took my advice a little to much to heart, Lenora," Karl teased.</p><p>"This/Zis isn't what/vvhat it looks like!" Her and Otto shouted.</p><p>"Whatever you to say. Let's give the lovebirds a little privacy," Walt proved to be no help, "I'll pick Toby and Mary up from Nana's for you, Otto. See you at home."</p><p>The door closed and Otto and Lenora exchanged a look of exasperation. Otto lay his forehead against her's.</p><p>"VVe are never going to hear ze end of zis..."</p><p>"Nope."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Do You Want To Know A Secret?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was past 11:00 when Otto finally finished organizing the music piece for his class. His back popped as he stretched and got up fro me his piano. Despite how exhausted he was, he couldn't bring himself to skip checking on his children.</p><p>Toby was sprawled out in his bed. One arm hanging down and Fragwa at his feet. Otto smiled and made sure the door was open just enough for the goblin to get out if she so desired.</p><p>Just as quietly, he poke his head into Mary's room. The little girl was not in her bed but sitting on the floor by her bookshelf. Knees tucked into her nightdress and her parents's photo album open on the floor in front of her.</p><p>"Princessin? VVhat are you doing up?" He asked, kneeling next to her.</p><p>"I miss Mommy and Daddy," Mary hugged knees closer, "I wanna go home."</p><p>For a moment, Otto didn't know what to say. Mary had only been with him for a couple of weeks and her parents's deaths were still very fresh for her. He looked down at the photos of the happy little family before sighing and pulling Mary into his lap.</p><p>"I know, Princessin. I understand. I felt ze same vvay vvhen Onkel VValt found me."</p><p>Mary looked up at him, tears still clinging to her long eyelashes, "Did your Mommy and Daddy have to go away, too?"</p><p>Otto nodded, "Ja. Und I had to go to a new home vviz Onkel VValt, too. Zen, I had to leave again to get Tanta Nono. Und again vvhen I left Germany to come to America. Und, you vvant to know a secret?"</p><p>Mary nodded wordlessly.</p><p>"I still miss my old homes. Zey are a part of who I vvas und have made me who I am. I still miss my Mama, too." He reached under his shirt and pulled out his silver locket, flipping it open to show her the painting of his mother and sister, "I vvill alvvays miss her, just as you vvill alvvays miss your Mommy und Daddy."</p><p>Mary reached forward and touched the painting with her tiny finger.</p><p>"Your Mommy und Daddy are still vviz you, Mary. Even zough you can't see zem ze vvay you used to. VVe vvill see zem again someday, our Mommies und Daddies. Und, until zen, zey are vvatching over you. Zey have seen how strong you are und how brave you have been in a new home vviz people you barely know. Und zey are so proud of you, Meine Princessin. So very proud of you."</p><p>Mary lay her head against his chest and looked down at the photo album again, "Are you sure I'll see them again?"</p><p>"Positive. It vvill take a long time, und sometimes you vvill vvish it doesn't take so long," Otto carefully leaned forward and pulled one of the photos from the book, "But, in ze end, vvhen you finally get to see zem again, ze vvait vvill be vvorz it. Und, until zen, you vvill have Toby, und Fragwa. Und Onkel VVakt, Tanta Barbara, Tanta Nono, und Jim. Und I don't plan on going anyvvhere."</p><p>Mary smiled and yawned, holding her photo close to her chest. Otto smiled and put the rest of the book away before tucking the four year old back into her bed.</p><p>"Gute Nacht, Mary. Ich hab dich lieb."</p><p>"Goodnight, Mr. Otto," Mary tucked the photo of her parents under her pillow, "Do you wanna know a secret?"</p><p>Otto chuckled, "Sure, Mary. VVhat is it?"</p><p>"I love you. And I think Mommy and Daddy would have liked you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Scaarbachs are back. Pretty sure most of my readers have already seen this comic but this has some parts that didn't make it into the comic so... TADA!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful autumn day in Arcadia Oaks, California. Otto and Lenora were in their backyard, lounging and reading in the afternoon sun.</p><p>"Bussibar?" Lenora put her book to the side and reached into her pocket.</p><p>"Ja, Zaubermous?" Otto looked up from his book.</p><p>Lenora steeled herself and pulled out the pregnancy test, "Does this look positive to you?"</p><p>"Ja-VVait. Are you..." his eyes went wide.</p><p>Lenora grinned and nodded vigorously. Otto cheered and swept her into his arms. He lift her up and spun around. Lenora laughed and bowed over his shoulder, hugging him around the neck.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Inside the house, Toby and Mary were studying with their friends, Jim, Claire, and Darcy. A loud cheer interrupted them.</p><p>"I wonder what Mama and Papa are so excited about outside," Mary chuckled and looked over her shoulder.</p><p>"I don't know, Mary," Toby sat back at the table with a plate of snacks, "We'll probably find out later."</p><p>Jim craned his neck to watch his aunt and uncle out the window, quirking an eyebrow, "I don't know if I want to know."</p><p>Claire followed his gaze and grinned, "I have a theory. But I don't think you'll like it."</p><p>For a moment, all the teens were silent. Then Darcy turned.</p><p>"Claire, da fuck?"</p><p>At the same time, Mary hung her head, "Thank you, Claire. I needed that thought in my head."</p><p>Claire burst into laughter, "Oh my gosh! You all should see your faces!"</p><p>Jim shoved his girlfriend away as Mary threw a pillow at her.</p><p>"So not funny, Claire Bear! Not funny!"</p><p>LLB</p><p>Later that night, after their friends had gone home, Otto and Lenora called their children into the living room for a family meeting.</p><p>"Mary?"</p><p>"Bärchen?"</p><p>"We have something..."</p><p>"VVe need to talk about."</p><p>Mary felt her stomach churn with nerves, "Yes, Papa?"</p><p>"Ja, Mama?" Toby cheerfully popped up beside her.</p><p>Their parents exchanged an excited look before Otto leaned forward and grinned.</p><p>"VVhat vvould you say if VVe told you our family vvas going to get a little...bigger?"</p><p>There was a moment as what he said sank in.</p><p>*Clang!*</p><p>Toby had dropped his plate, "W-What?"</p><p>"A-Are you serious?" A storm of emotions raged in Mary's stomach.</p><p>Lenora nodded, "Mhm. You two are going to have a little brother or sister."</p><p>"W-when?" Toby asked, picking up the pieces of the plate.</p><p>"About seven months," Lenora knelt down to help him, "So we have plenty of time to talk and make sure everything is ready."</p><p>"But," Otto put a hand on Mary's shoulder, "Just for now, VVe vvant to keep zis betvveen us. Just because of everyzing zat's been happening Trollhunter vvize."</p><p>Mary nodded, still at a loss for words. She spent hours that night lying in bed, mind reeling. Finally, around midnight, she rolled out of bed and crept down the hall to her brother's room.</p><p>"Hey, TB?"</p><p>"Yeah, Fishlegs?"</p><p>Mary slipped across the room and sat next to him on the bed, "How do you feel about this whole...baby thing?"</p><p>Toby sat up and scooted over, "To be honest, Mary, I don't know."</p><p>Mary hugged her knees, "I know I should be happy but I'm just so..."</p><p>Toby nodded.</p><p>"Scared."</p><p>The sat in silence for a moment. Then Toby pulled the blankets up and lay back down.</p><p>"Maybe we'll feel better in the morning?"</p><p>Mary nodded and took the blanket from the foot of the bed. The siblings lay back to back and drifted into an uneasy sleep.(1)</p><p>LLB</p><p>It was a seventeen days before the fear got to be to much for the adoptive brother and sister. So, while their parents were out, they sat by the door to wait for their father to get home. While they waited, they planned out what they were going to say in one of Mary's notebooks.</p><p>When the door finally opened and Otto walked in, they leapt to their feet. Toby cleared his throat and Mary clutched her notebook to her chest.</p><p>"P-Papa?" She choked out.</p><p>Toby opened and closed his mouth for a moment before rising his hands and signing, "There's something we need to talk about."</p><p>Otto paused in taking off his coat, "Bärchen? Princessin? Was is falsch?*"</p><p>Mary found she couldn't meet his eyes. She looked at what she had written in the notebook but the words began to blur. Toby sniffled beside her and shook his head. Mary cleared her throat.</p><p>"It's just..." Mary winced as her voice cracked.</p><p>Otto tossed his coat on the hook and pulled his teens into a warm, firm hug, "Oh...sh...It's alright. Zere's no need to cry, meine Kleine."</p><p>Mary dropped her notebook and hugged her father tightly. Her arms crossed Toby's as they both  clung on tight. Otto stroked their hair for a moment.</p><p>"Come on, you two. Let's go to ze living room and talk about zis, OK?" Otto gently leaned back to look at their faces.</p><p>Toby and Mary nodded and turned, still avoiding his eyes. Otto took off his shoes and grabbed Mary's notebook off the floor. He sat with his children on sofa.</p><p>"Now, tell Papa vvhat is bozering you," he looked over at them.</p><p>Mary drew her knees to her chest, eyes glued to her toes. Toby tapped the notebook with one shaking hand. Otto looked down at the notebook but could only read the first line before he couldn't go on.</p><p>"Zis...Is about ze baby?" His heart shattered when they nodded.</p><p>Mary buried her face into her knees and Toby scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his arm. Otto set the notebook to the side and knelt in front of them.</p><p>"Listen very carefully you two," he spoke gently but commanding their attention. He didn't continue until they both looked up, "Your Mama und I love you vvis all our hearts. Und nozing, not even a new baby, vvill ever change zat."</p><p>"We know that," Toby's voice was so quite that Otto almost missed it.</p><p>"But..." Mary wasn't much louder, "The baby's different."</p><p>"Different?"</p><p>"Different then if you were adopting another kid," Toby explained..</p><p>"Or if Jim or Eli were coming to live with us," Mary added, "The baby's yours. Really yours. Your...flesh and blood."</p><p>Just when he thought his heart couldn't break any more, Otto could have sworn his heart stopped completely. He sat between the two and pulled them both closer.</p><p>"Consider zis. Does Mama love Eli more because he is her...'flesh und Blood'?"</p><p>"No," Mary curled into his side.</p><p>"Do I love Jim more because vve are ze same?"</p><p>Toby shook his head.</p><p>" Exactly," Otto smiled and pressed his cheek to the crown of Toby's head, "Just because ze baby is our 'flesh und blood' doesn't mean vve vvill love zem any more zen vve love ze two of you. Und just because you are adopted doesn't mean you are any less our children."</p><p>He pulled Mary closer, "No mater what happens, your Mama und I vvill always love you."</p><p>Mary hiccupped, "Now I feel stupid."</p><p>Toby chuckled and wiped his eyes, "Yeah. But...I don't know...I couldn't stop being scared."</p><p>"It may have been...irrational," Otto agreed, "But it vvas understandable. VVe should have realized zat you two vvould feel zis vvay. But, vvhy didn't you talk to Mama bout zis?"</p><p>Toby and Mary exchanged a look.</p><p>"We didn't want to worry her!" Mary insisted.</p><p>"We heard Tanta Barbara talking about how everything that's happened lately has really stressed out Tanta Dwella," Toby continued.</p><p>"And all the stress is bad for the baby."</p><p>"We don't want anything to happen to Mama or the baby!"</p><p>Otto chuckled, "Nozing is going to happen to Mama or ze baby. Das verspreche Ich."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Otto walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door jam, "How much did you hear?"</p><p>Lenora licked her lips and wiped her eyes. He had known the second she walked threw the door. How long she had been listening in was another matter.</p><p>"I know why they didn't want to come to me with this," she said, "Even if the logic was terribly flawed, I understand. Really. But..."</p><p>"It still hurt?" Otto stepped forward and massaged her shoulders, "Zey'er children. Children who vvere scared for zeir Mama."</p><p>"They're scared?" Lenora teased and looked up at her husband, "I'm the one growing a whole new person inside my body!"</p><p>Otto chuckled and kissed her lips gently, "I love you so much, Zaubermous."</p><p>" I love you more, Bussibar," she kissed him back.</p><p>"Aw!"</p><p>"Ew! Our parents are disgusting."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I love it!"</p><p>"Same!"</p><p>There was a pounding of footsteps as their oldest children ran off and up the stares.</p><p>"Zose two are ridiculous sometimes," Otto shook his head and lay his forehead against Lenora's, "So, vvhen do you vvant to tell Eli?"</p><p>Lenora leaned forward, "I don't know. I don't want Maranda to think we're trying to tell him anything about that."</p><p>"She vvont. Zat I promise you."</p><p>Lenora grinned, "Do you have training this evening?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) I do not have a brother that lives with us but my little sister and I would do this kind of thing for years so I promise I don't mean anything gross by this scene.</p><p>German translation:</p><p>Was is falsch?= What is wrong?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Defeating Gunra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walt groaned as he woke up.</p><p>"Da. Da?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Young Atlas."</p><p>Fine was on overstatement. He was sore all over and  would definitely be hurting the next day. Walt looked  around as he sat up.</p><p>Jim was kneeling next to him, eyeing Gunra under the collapsed bridge. The massive trolless was still nocked out. Bular was fussing over Bagdwella who was fussing  right back. There was no sight of Elizabeth or Nomura. The whelp was shaking the dust out of his ruff. Otto was curled around  one of  the pillars, eyes distant.  Blinky and Arrrgh were begging to come  around. Barbara was with Draal  who-</p><p>"Draal!"  Both father and soon sprinted over to thier friend.</p><p>Draal blinked blearily at them and smiled cheekily, "I'd hand you the amulet but..."</p><p>"He's going to be fine," Barbara assured  them, "I'm going to  make sure Otto is Ok."</p><p>Jim put a hand  on the crumpled grey arm  with morbid fascination. </p><p>"I'm sure that,  between the blacksmith and Vendal, you'll be good as new by tomorrow," Walt assured Draal, picking up the amulet.</p><p>"VVe need to get out of here," Otto nodded over at Gunra as he and Barbara approached, "But zere's only vvone  vvay out."</p><p>Jim looked down into the sewer hatch at the rushing water, "Nope. Not  gonna happen. I gotta kiss Claire later! I do not want to smell like Mum's cooking."</p><p>Barbara shot here son a glare. They all jumped as Gunra stirred and growled.</p><p>"She'll  get used to it," Jim shrugged and jumped into the water.</p><p>The rest of the family dived in after him. They struggled against the  current until they were spit into the canal. The trolls crawled up onto the edge of the canal over the entrence to their city. Barbara and  Otto helped Jim swim to shore.</p><p>"Where *cough* where's Da?" Jim  looked around.</p><p>It  was Otto who spotted the Trollhunter. The wave that spat  them  all out had thrown him up onto the underside of the bridge. Bular nearly jumped forward to catch him when Walt managed to hoist himself up onto the steel structure.</p><p>Walt knelt,  catching his breath, before standing and waving at his family. Barbara and Jim waved back before looks of terror spread over their faces. Bagdwella and Jim screamed.  Walter gulped and,  donning his armor, turned just  in time to see Gunra  take a shaking step towords him.</p><p>She swung her sword down at him. Walt managed to hold her off with the edge of  Daylight but was driven to  his knees by the force. He didn't hesitate to kick Gunra in the chest and leapt from beam to beam, using his wings to make the larger gaps. He  stopped no turned, breathing heavily. Gunra had vanished!</p><p>Somthing  slammed into his back and shoved him into a side beam, pinning his wings behind him. Gunra lifted him off the ground and snarled. Walt clawed at her fingers futily.</p><p>"My baby brother may have gone soft," Gunra sneered, "But I assure you, Trollhunter, I will only become stronger  by  your death.  You will never be anything more than a useless impure."</p><p>"You'd be  amazed how versatile  I can be," Walt growled, attempting to recall Daylight.</p><p>She flung him off the  bridge and into the sunlight. Walt toppled into the rushing water below. Gunra roared victoriously as the rest of the Trollhunter team  cried out in fear.</p><p>"You forget one thing Gunra!"</p><p>Gunra froze and turned. Walt smirked as  he hovered, just  out of her reach.</p><p>"I'm immune to sunlight!"</p><p>Gunra snarled and leapt at him. A single slash of Daylight and she stopped, snarl frozen on her stone face. The deep slash in her chest spreading grey over her. Unbalanced, she toppled forward.  Threw the sunlight and into the water below.</p><p>Walt watched as Gunra fell before he turned and glided over to his family. He was  tackled to the ground as they all rushed to hug him. Suddenly, Jim gasped.</p><p>Gunra lept out of the water at them. Arrrgh  leapt  forward  and smashed her with a single punch.</p><p>"Arrrrgh!" Otto gasped,  "Your vows!"</p><p>The Kubera put a hand on Blinky's shoulder, "Family more important. All of it."</p><p>Bagdwella rubbed  Bular's arm as he stared at his sister.  Walt climbed  back to his feet.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Bular,"  He began, "Th-"</p><p>"Don't be," Bular looked away and put an  arm around Bagdwella, "She was threatening  our families.  And, as  Argumond...Arrrgh...said. This family is more important. I am ready to take my vows now."</p><p>"Speaking of family," Jim looked around, "Where's Aunt Nono? I didn't see her run off with that other Polymorph lady."</p><p>Otto hung hiss head, "VVe...I lost her...she vvas sucked into ze bridge.  I'm sorry, VValt, Jim. I tried but-"</p><p>"You should have  tried harder!" Jim  shouted.</p><p>Tears rolled down his cheeks and his lips shook. Otto reeled back.</p><p>"Jim? Baby?" Barbara put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"She...she's gone," Jim cracked, "Aunt  Nono's...gone."</p><p>Barbara pulled him in and rubbed his back as he cried. Otto shook and bowed his  head.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kleine Flaedermous,"  he choked, "I almost had her but...she...she slipped a-avvay."</p><p>Walt pulled  his brother close and shook his head. Otto pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he sobbed. </p><p>"It will be  ok," Barbara assured, "I know it hurts but....it will get better."</p><p>"Hey," Walt pulled Otto's hands away from his eyes, "Your going to  hurt your eyes doing that. Then you won't be able to read the sheet music anymore."</p><p>"And you will have red eyes in the play if you keep these  water works up," Barbara tried to cheer her  son  up.</p><p>Jim gasped, "Oh no! Th-the play! I'm going to be late!"</p><p>"Barbara! Take Jim and Otto  to the play," Walt said, straitening Otto's glasses, "I'll  meet you there  before intermission!"</p><p>The other three nodded  and scrambled up the side of the  canal. The water soon began to recede  and Walt led the Trollhunters back into Tollmarket to wrap everything up with Vendal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Uncle Bular Rocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the play, the Trollhunter and his family went down to Trollmarket. Both to  celebrate a play well performed and the fall of  Gunra.</p><p>"All hail Waltholomew the Gunra slayer!" Draal cheared.</p><p>The pub erupted into cheers as everyone lifted their tankards. Walt was jostled about by the impacts of shoulder claps and back pats. He kept one arm around Barbara and one eye on Jim, a  jubilant smile plastered over his face. Sixteen years ago, to welcome a changling  so would  be unheard of, let alone cheer one's name.</p><p>In a corner  booth, Otto sat with a tankard of glugg that would never  affect him like it did the others, smiling a small smile.</p><p>Jim sat next to him, a Sprite  in his hand, "Onkel O? I'm  sorry  about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you or hit you the way I did. I-I was just so angry...and I kinda...I dunno..."</p><p>Otto nodded and put an arm around Jim, "It's alright, Jim. I understand. You und Nono vvere vvery close. Your vvernt zinking clearly. None of us vvere."</p><p>"Well, yeah...but Aunt Nono was your sister! I just..." Jim lay his head on the table.</p><p>Otto pat his nephew on the back,, between the shoulder blades, "It get's easier to say ze more you talk. Trust me... Let's talk about somezzing happier. Ja?"</p><p>"Like what?" Jim turned his head.</p><p>"Bular keeps taking away Aunt Dwella's glugg," Walt and Barbara slid into the booth on Jim's other side. </p><p>Sure enough, the former Gumm-Gumm held his betrothed's mug high over his head. Bagdwellla put her hands on her hips before  holding out one hand.</p><p>"Did you tell him that she  shouldn't have alcohol?" Lenora dropped in beside her husband.(1)</p><p>"I don't  know if  it will actually affect anything in a troll pregnancy," Barbara admitted, "But I figured it was better to be safe then sorry."</p><p>Bagdwella climbed up on the table and jumped for her drink. She  missed by a long shot and landed against Bular's chest. Some of the other trolls sidled away from the laughing couple.</p><p>"I don't thing Aunt Dwella's going to like the  next few months..."Jim said as Bagdwella continued to reach for her drink.</p><p>"I  don't think Bular's going too have to good a time, either," Walt eyed a few trolls that were glaring darkly at Bular.</p><p>Jim followed his father's gaze before he looked at the adults on either side of him. Hunting down his cousins, he made a firm decision. He slid under the table and crawled away.</p><p>"Jim!"</p><p>"I  didn't want to have to  ask anyone to move, Mum."</p><p>He didn't wait for any further reply before he ran across the pub. He grabbed Toby and Mary's  attention with a hand on each shoulder.</p><p>"Guys, I Havre an idea. But, I'm  going to need your help.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Bagdwella sighed as Bular rushed to get the requested  item from it's shelf. As helpful as he was and as he tried to be, his swishing tail informed her that he was just at stressed as she was. </p><p>"Hi, Aunt Dwella!" Jim led his cousins and Claire into the shop. </p><p>"Well, Hello, Little Trollhunter, Young Trollhunters," Bagdwella grinned, "What are you all doing here?"</p><p>"We wanted to show Onkel Bular around the Market," Mary chirped, "We showed Claire around yesterday so now we can give him our full attention  today!"</p><p>Bular looked up, "What?"</p><p>"Well, your going to marry Tanta Dwella," Toby picked up the conversation, "That not only makes you our 'Onkel'. It means that you have to know how to  get around  Trollmarket."</p><p>Bagdwella chuckled, "I think that's  a marvelous idea! You four show 'Uncle Bular' around the market and I'll join you in a bit."</p><p>Bular masked his anxiety by shooting Bagdwella a teasing look, ""You just want to get me out of the shop. Don't you?"</p><p>Bagdwella  responded just as teasing, "You need to get out and burn off some steam. I'll catch up in a little while."</p><p>Bular sighed but nodded and kissed her gently. Mary lunged forward and grabbed one of Bular's fingers. The massive troll allowed himself to be dragged out of the shop by the tiny human.</p><p>"We'll meet you at the lake, Tanta Dwella!" She called  over  her shoulder.</p><p>LLB</p><p>True to their word, the Young Trollhunters happily lead their new uncle around thee underground city. The children didn't seem to notice the strange looks and outright glares  being  shot  thier way. And, if they did, they ignored them. They just smiled and pointed out the things they thought were important.</p><p>"I know you can't really use the forge," Jim  pointed at the neon sign, "But if you need to find Da in a hurry, that would be the best place to look. That, or Uncle Blinky's library."</p><p>"And Popa Vendal's lab and keep is he best place to find Tanta  Barbara if Aunt Dwella needs her," Toby pointed.</p><p>Bular nodded, only half understanding who they were  talking about.</p><p>"Alright!" Mary cheered, "Now, to the lake!  Claire didn't get to come yesterday after we got in trouble. Let's go. Let's go!"</p><p>Bular followed the slight tugging on  his hands as Mary and Claire pulled him along. Claire let go and bound ahead to the front of the group. Suddenly, a group of tussling whelps, about 200 years old, rolled  into their path.(2) Bular yanked Mary  back and into the crook of his arm. The whelps passed and continued to wrestle down the street. Mary leaned  over his forearm to watch for a moment before looking over her shoulder and grinning up at Bular.</p><p>"Thank you, Onkel Bular!"</p><p>Bular nodded and continued forward, not setting  Mary down. He had no idea why or even how he had  managed to pick Mary  up the way  he had and not hurt her. Such things were trained  out of Gumm-Gumm warriors at a young age.</p><p>He was drawn out of his thoughts but Mary patting his arm, "You need  to turn here, Onkel Bular."</p><p>The former Gumm-Gumm  followed the group of teens and found himself in a vast chamber filled with  an underground lake.  Toby and Jim transformed and began tto chase eachother along the shore.  Claire sat on a rock to take off her boots and socks. Mary turned and climbed over Bular's arm before jumping into the lake. She transformed almost instantly aand swam around.</p><p>"Can you swim,  Mr. Bular?" Claire asked.</p><p>Bular shrugged, "I've never tried. There was never much chance.."</p><p>"Hm...Well, what do you do  for fun?" Toby ducked out of Jim's reach and ran back over.</p><p>"Gumm-Gumms don't really do 'fun'. We trained and spared. As  the Prince, I  did have classes to learn and study."</p><p>Jim glided over and hovered by Bular's shoulder, "Ok. What  did you and Aunt Dwella  do for fun? What makes you happy when you're with her?"</p><p>Bular sat  in the shadows of the lake, "We...would play 'punch bug' and...an  we watched the movies left at the abandoned theater.  We would tell each other stories, too. It all seemed so much easier before I moved to Trollmarket."</p><p>The kids exchanged a look.</p><p>"The way you were in the shop," Jim landed next to him and sat in the water, "You reminded me of Da in the summer. If he can't find anything to do during the day."</p><p>"So?" Bular lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>"It sounds like you need a hobby."</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"Something to help you calm down," Mary curled her tail and leaned  against his foot, "Mama and  Papa say that their important for  a healthy mind."</p><p>"And a healthy mind is important to a happy life," Toby added.</p><p>"I have meetings with Arrrgh and the Trollhunter to help with my mind," Bular crossed his arms.</p><p>"I know," Jim  nodded,  "I  have similar meetings with my doctor. Toby and Mary do, too. They say that aa healthy way of relieving stress is important. And hobbies can be exactly that."(3)</p><p>Bular looked at each of the teens and sighed, "Alright. What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"Well, it would have be nonviolent because of your vows," Toby sat on his other side, "Arrrgh and I like to play Go Go Sushi. But I also like to tap dance."</p><p>"I dance or swim," Mary added, "Papa plays his piano and Mama  sings."</p><p>"My dad goes for runs," Claire said, "He even has a special  stroller for my baby brother."</p><p>"You mentioned you like movies," Jim but in, "I know Aunt Dwella likes musicals. Would you like to try something like that?"</p><p>Bular thought for a moment before smiling, "'Grease Lighting'? It was the first movie  we watched together. I would like to learn how to dance like that. Do you know where...or how...I could learn?"</p><p>"Rock music?! Rock and Roll music?!"</p><p>The kids all grinned at each other. </p><p>"I'll get my Papa Skull CDs and player!" Claire dived for her boots.</p><p>"I'll  get Da's record player and albums!"  Jim flew off.</p><p>"And Fishlegs and I  can teach you some moves!"</p><p>"...I'll take that as a 'yes'..."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Bagdwella could hear the music as soon  as she approached the underground lake. Peaking in, she had to stifle her laughter. Papa Skull music blared from Claire's portable CD Player  and her neice and  nephews were leading her betrothed in a dance.</p><p>Claire turned from where she was dancing by the CD  player, "Oh! Hi, Ms. Bagdwella!"(4)</p><p>Bular turned on the spot and toppled over in  surprise. Bagdwella cried laughing.</p><p>"What's this all about?"</p><p>"The whelps insisted I need a 'hobby'." Bular attempted too regain some of his dignity.</p><p>"You had fun and you know it!" Toby said.</p><p>"We're going to  go to Stewart's and, with Da and Onkel O's help,  make him a 'Walkman' and some tapes so Uncle Bular can have music whenever he wants," Jim explained,  "We'll  make him some  audiobooks took since most regular books are to small for his hands."</p><p>"And we're going to try  and  make him a phone before Baby Baglar gets here," Mary continued, "But, no promises on that one."</p><p>"Baby Baglar?" Bular put an arm around Bagdwella, "We haven't decided on a name  yet."</p><p>"It's just a smoosh name, Sweet Bun," Bagdwella pat his arm, "Bagdwella and Bular.  Oh! You three, your parents are waiting for you in the Hero's Forge."</p><p>The Young Trollhunters groaned.</p><p>"This is  going to suck," Jim groaned.</p><p>"If I  had know  that it would get you three in this much trouble I never would have  insisted we go in there," Claire winced, "Or into Glugg's... or-"</p><p>"We  get it, Claire Bear..." Mary growled before hugging Bular  and Bagdwella, "Bye Onkel  Bular, Tanta Dwella. Bye Baby Baglar."</p><p>The voices faded as they walked off. Bular  chuckled and kissed his future wife.</p><p>"So, did you have fun?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess I did. Hey! Maybe I'll be able to teach our whelp how to dance in a few decades!"</p><p>"Hmm. Maybe. Speaking of which, on  the topic of names-"</p><p>"We are not naming our whelp 'Baglar'!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1)  Aw... Now Jimmy's sittin' at the grown up table. :) I  don't know why I thought that was funny...</p><p>2) About the troll  equivilant of 13-16 years old.</p><p>3) I am not a doctor so do not quote me on this. But, my sister and I  both have ADHD and we both tend to be in better moods when we are doing something. For her, it's dancing. For me, It's running and swimming.</p><p>4) They were all taking turns picking songs  and dancing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Seamus' Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Might get really wild and animate this at a later date.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seamus sprinted as hard as he  could across the bridge. Some people passed him, he passed some people. The dim red light cast an eerie glow over the landscape. With a jolt, he was tossed against the railing. All he could  do was mutter a small prayer  of thanks that it was the side away from the raging pillar  of death.</p><p>Down in the canal, four figures were surrounded by the rock monsters. One was glowing blue, one was a rock monster itself, the tallest was clad  in gold armor, and  the last  one was-</p><p>"Mary Scaarbach?! What the hell is she doing down there?!"</p><p>The three  others flew off, leaving the human girl to  fend for herself.</p><p>"Get out of there!" Seamus shouted at the top of his lungs.</p><p>A strange roar began to fill his ears. From both sides of the bridge, massive walls of water were rushing down the canal.</p><p>"Seamus! What are you standing around for?!" His father grabbed his  arm.</p><p>Seamus couldn't tar  his eyed away as the waves slammed into Mary.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"Son! Let's go!" Mr. Johnson dragged him away and down the street.</p><p>"My Classmate!  She was in the canal!" Seamus pulled against his father.</p><p>Mr. Johnson whipped around and smacked his son over  the ear, "Seamus! Look around you! There is nothing you can  do  for her now! We need to get to safety!"</p><p>Seamus didn't resist as his father continued to drag him along. He turned to look over his shoulder and almost stopped in his tracks. It was like something out of Harry Potter or The Little Mermaid.</p><p>A mermaid shot up out of the wild waters and up into the sky. Before he could get a good look at her, he slamed into his father's back. Another monster was charging directly at them.</p><p>Suddenly, a blue rock monster smashed into it. The two grappled for a moment, trapping the Johnsons and several other people against the side of the bridge. Then, with a great swing, the blue monster shattered its opponent against the pavement. It grinned down at the humans, gold tooth catching  the red light. Then it bounded off, back into the battle. The cluster of humans stood frozen in terror before they all made a dash for safety once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sister Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: I was trapped at my little sister's baton competition for twelve hours and so I wrote three chapters...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bagdwella sat down with a sigh. The mid day rush was getting harder and harder for her to handle, especially on the days when Bular had meetings with the Trollhunter and Arrrgh. Today, however, she was closing shop early. </p><p>Barbara and Lenora were coming to help her whelp proof the keep. Then,  after they left, her and Bular would make a nest and go baby shopping. She closed her eyes and rubbed her rounded belly, getting a little more relaxing in before they arrived.</p><p>"Bagdwella!"</p><p>Her eyes  snapped open and she sat upright. Her twin sister stood in the door of her shop.</p><p>"Sagdwella!? What  are you doing here?" She scooted closer  to here desk,  hoping Sagdwella hadn't noticed she was pregnant.</p><p>She was not going to tackle that conversation alone.</p><p>"I wrote to you asking for the Esrituv stone. You never answered," Sagdwella put her hands on her hips, "I wrote asking if you were alright. You never answered. You could have been dead for all I knew!"</p><p>"I'm  just  fine. There was no need to worry."</p><p>"Well, how was  I supposed to know that?! Then there was that Eternal Night! I've heard Gunmar and Bular were there! I truly don't know  how the Trollhunter managed it."</p><p>Bagdwella felt  rage boil in her belly, both  for her husband an her friend,  "I'm sorry. I've been very busy. And I still am, so I can't have any visitors today. Please leave."</p><p>"Not without the -"</p><p>"I brought pie!"  Barbara sang as she and Lenora ambled in.</p><p>"And I brought snacks for-Oh..."</p><p>Bagdwella shot here friends a pleading, desperate look. Barbara recovered first.</p><p>"Just some  snacks for while we set up for the sale."</p><p>"You  must be Sagdwella," Lenora set her pie  on the desk aand offered a hand to the trollsess, "I'm Lenora  Scaarbach. Bagdwella's told us a  lot about you."</p><p>Sagdwella looked affronted and backed away, "Fleshbags! What are fleshbags doing in Trollmarket?!"</p><p>"Well, I've been coming to Trollmarket for almost seventeen years, and Lenora has for twelve years. But, these days, all of  Arcadia knows about Trolls and Trollmarket."</p><p>"And, we aren't exactly 'fleshbags'," Lenora fluttered her wings.</p><p>"They're the Trollhunter's family and part  of his team," Bagdwella grinned smugly, "Now, as Barbara said, we need to get to work  setting up."</p><p>"Not without knowing more about this. I thought the Trollhunter was  that  handsome flying troll with the lovely  serpentine skin. How are these two his family?"</p><p>"Hey," Barbara raised an eyebrow and  crossed here arms,  "That's my  handsome, serpintine skinned husband. And  Lenora is married to his brother."</p><p>"And we both have three kids with our  husbands."  Lenora crossed her  arms.</p><p>"His brother? The Trollhunter is married to a fleshbag? What would that  make your whelps?"</p><p>Bagdwella was getting angrier and angrier with the way her sister kept saying 'fleshbag' like it was a bad thing. Before she could say anything, however, Jim flew in and tumbled to a halt at his  mother's feet.</p><p>"Oof...I need to work on my landings. Oh!  Mum, Da says he and Uncle Arrrgh are almost done with...Uncle..." he looked between  the twin trollesess and detransformed, "Aunt Dwella...Why are there two  of you?"</p><p>"Little Trollhunter, this is-"</p><p>"AH! Changling!  Impure!"</p><p>"My sister. Sagdwella. Sag' this is my godson. James Atlas Strickler. Jim for  short."</p><p>"Polymorph  actually,"  Jim crossed his arms.</p><p>Bagdwella's vision began to swim as a wave of nausea  overtook her. She slammed a hand over her mouth and clutched her belly. Barbara was by her side  in a heartbeat.</p><p>"What do you need, Dwella?"</p><p>"T-Toilet," Bagdwella groaned, "Fast!"</p><p>"Jim," Barbara  turned, "Why don't you take Ms. Sagdwella to meet your father?"</p><p>Jim took his  que and adopted his English accent to try and sway Sagdwella, "Would you like to meet the Trollunter? Da's just in the Hero's Forge  right now."</p><p>Sagdwella leaned back, "...Fine..."</p><p>Jim grabbed her hand and led her out. As soon as they were gone, Bagdwella leapt out of her seat and dashed to the toilet. She emptied out her breakfast.</p><p>"Dwelly?" Bular entered and knelt by her side.</p><p>"It's just third trimester morning sickness,"  Barbara assured them, standing by Bagdwella's other side "She'll be fine in a bit."</p><p>Bular rubbed Bagdwella's back until she finished. Then he scooped her up and carried her back into the  shop.</p><p>"My sister's  here," Bagdwella  warned, resting her head against his shoulder, "Think you're ready for that?"</p><p>"It can't be any worse than when you met my sister, "Bular nuzzled her hair.</p><p>"Don't be to sure of that," Lenora sat on the  table, "I was about ready to deck her myself. At least with Gunra we knew what to expect."</p><p>Barbara nodded, "Oh, if Jim hadn't come in when he did, I would have. You said she was opinionated, Dwella.  That doesn't begin to cover it."</p><p>An earsplitting  screatch rang threw the shop as Sagdwella ran  in.</p><p>Bular cringed, "Ah. So it's a family trait."</p><p>"Don't worry, Sweet Bun. I think 'baby baglar' is gong to love you."</p><p>"Put  my little sister down, you brute!"</p><p>"You're only six minutes older them me," Bagdwella grumbled.</p><p>"Where's Jim?" Barbara asked.</p><p>"Baggie...you....you're pregnant!?"</p><p>Bagdwella rolled her eyes, "Yes. And married, too. Between all of that and  the Eternal Night, I haven't had the time to write any  letters. Maybe, try getting a cellphone."</p><p>"Where's Jim?!" Barbara  asked again.</p><p>"Married? To whom!?" Sagdwella looked like she was having a heart attack.</p><p>The rest of the group  blinked at her for a  moment. Then Bagdwella hooked one claw around Bular's horns and pulled him down into a  kiss.</p><p>"That's revolting."</p><p>Barbara growled and her eyes  glowed blue with her magic, "Where.  Is. JIM?"</p><p>The teenage Polymorph dashed  in on all fours and slid  to a halt in front of  Bular  and  Bagdwella. His fur stood on end and his lips were all pulled back  in a snarl. Walt and  Otto ran in behind him.</p><p>"Jim! What happened!?"</p><p>"She did!" Jim snarled, "She  pushed me down the stares! She said she had to  know what Aunt Dwella was hiding."</p><p>"And now she knows,"  Bagdwella put a hand on Jim's head, "Stand down, Little Trollhunter."</p><p>Jim's hair lie flat and he  stopped snarling butt he  continued to glare at Sagdwella.</p><p>Sagdwella  glared right back, "Bagdwella, just give me the Esrituv and you'll never have to see me  again."</p><p>"I can't. I gave it to Vendal, our Market Leader."</p><p>"What?! You gave our family heirloom away!?"  Sagdwella was livid.</p><p>"Yes," Bagdwella stroked one of Bular's horns and nuzzled closer, "After we used it to prove Sweet Bun was innocent, Vendal and I talked at length before we  decided it would  be  better  put to use in future trials."</p><p>"Good thing, too," Walt smiled at them,  "I would have been sent to the Deep if it weren't for that."</p><p>"If you want it back, Vendal's keep is  at the  base of the Heartstone.  Go talk to him."</p><p>Sagdwella snarled and stormed out. Barbara looked Jim over to make sure  he hadn't been to battered around by the  steps. Bagdwella  gasped and rubbed her belly. Bular  putt one hand over hers and felt their whelp kick.</p><p>"That could have gone worse," He kissed his  wife's rounded belly, "A lot worse."</p><p>"True," Bagdwella stroked his thick  black hair, "She could have kidnaped you  and held you and your nephew for ransom."</p><p>"Exactly!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Baby Day (Alternate Version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: I figured I should put a warning on this just in case but this chapter deals with someone nearly dying during child birth so if that triggers you, probably don't read this chapter.</p><p>AN2: Warning being said, I got most of my info for this chapter from my Nana's medical dramas and a handful of baby development books from my local library. So it's probably not super accurate or realistic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bular couldn't help the feeling of  pride that built in his  chest as the shop goers milled  about. They no longer ran from him in fear. Most  had stopped glaring at him or shying away, too. Once the shop emptied, he headed back into the keep to  check on Bagdwella. She had still been asleep when he had opened the  shop.</p><p>He put one hand on her shoulder gently, "Hey, Dwelly. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Hurts..." She whimpered.</p><p>Bular let out  a huff of amusement. That had been her reply for the past few  weeks. At first they had called Barbara in a panic, thinking something was  wrong with the whelp. The doctor had come in and checked Bagdwella and the whelp over before assuring them that the soreness she was feeling  was normal. She had also used that time to tell them that he and  Morgana had almost perfected the 'ultrasound spell' so they would be able to check on the  whelp more closely by the end of  the week.</p><p>Bagdwella whimpered  again and gripped  the  blanket.</p><p>"Dwelly?" The faint metallic  sent of blood assaulted his nose.</p><p>He saw  a thick pink  stain spreading  over their nest. His heart stopped.</p><p>"I'm callling Barbara," he grabbed Bagdwella's phone and turned on the  speaker, "Call 'Lady Trollhunter'."</p><p>"Calling 'Little Trollhunter."</p><p>Bular panicked, "No! That's not what I said."</p><p>"Hey, Uncle Bular-"</p><p>"Get your mother!" Bular cut him off, "Something's  gone wrong. You need  to get your mother now!"</p><p>"Shit! Alright. I'm getting Mum," Jim hung up.</p><p>Bular set the phone back on the table  and rubbed Bagdwella's back, "Help is on the way, Dwelly. Jim's getting Barbara.</p><p>Bagdwella whimpered again. Bular kissed her  temple lightly. Then,  he got  to hiss feet and  rushed to get everything ready  for when Barabra arrived. Then, he closed up the shop. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that's their whelp was coming early and there would be no stopping it.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Seamus  sprinted threw Trollmarket, lungs burning. He saw a gold blur above him.</p><p>'Erik must have already  reached Ms. Morgana,' he thought, pushing himself to go a little faster. The werewolf crashed into the library.</p><p>"Mr *Wheeze* Blinky...Mr *Pant* Arrrgh...Ms. Bagdwella's-" The words died in his throat.</p><p>Blinky held a little blue and  green whelp as Arrrgh carefully pealed  away the last of the shell from it's- her- hair  and arms. Seamus felt his heart stop. Her eyes met his as Blinky wrapped her in  a warm blanket.(1)</p><p>"Seamus?" Blinky looked up at the sudden intrusion, then he smiled, "This  is Cordelia."</p><p>Seamus couldn't  look away, "She...she's amazing..."</p><p>Cordelia shoved her fist into her mouth. Blinky smiled  up  at his husband before he stood up and approached  Seamus.</p><p>"Would you like to hold her while we get her clothes and something to eat?" He offered.</p><p>Seamus nodded mutely and held out his hands for the whelp. Cordelia's six eyes peered up at him. They didn't see her fathers watching from the door.</p><p>"Chu!" Little rounded horns sprouted  from her  soft green hair as she  sneezed.</p><p>Seamus  chuckled and  booped her nose. Cordelia squealed  and grabbed his hand. He  couldn't find it in him to be repulsed by the drool.(2)</p><p>Blinky and Arrrgh  returned with a dark green onsie and some crushed minerals. Seamus watched as Blinky dressed Cordelia and handed her to Arrrgh to be fed.</p><p>"So, Seamus," Blinky tore three of his eyes away from his mate and child, "What brings you to our library?"</p><p>Seamus felt like he was  slapped.</p><p>"Oh my god! Ms. Bagdwella! I came to tell you that she's gone into labor! I guess Cordie distracted  me...."</p><p>Blinky and Arrrgh exchanged a wide eyed look. Arrrgh  handed Cordelia back and reached for the diaper bag  hanging on the chair. Seamus  transformed and began to lead  the way. Blinky chuckled  and set Cordelia on the werewolf's back, one hand on her back. Seamus wagged his tail with glee, even as the whelp  pulled on his thick grey and white fur.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Bagdwella screamed. She gripped Bular's hand tighter and tears rolled down her temples. Bular stroked her hair gently.</p><p>"You're doing great, Dwella,"  Barbara said  from her feet, "Just a little longer and then you can start pushing.  Alright. Keep breathing."</p><p>Bagdwella groaned and screamed again. Walter walked back in no  whispered with Barbara and Morgana for a moment. He  nodded before going off and returning with a cup of water.  He offered it to Bagdwella. She drank it without hesitation. When she was done, Walt set the cup on a nearby table.</p><p>"Alright, Dwella. Get ready," Barbara  looked  over her classes, "And...push!"</p><p>Bagdwella  grit  her teeth and grunted. Bular swiped his thumbs over her fingers as she squeezed his hands. She  screamed again.</p><p>"That's great, Dwella," Barbara encouraged, "Keep it up. Push."</p><p>Bagdwella screamed again. Barbara's eyes went wide.</p><p>"Shit!  Ok,  I know  what's wrong now. Morgana! I need  assistance here!""</p><p>Morgana was at her side, "What do you need?"</p><p>"Baby's in a breech. And not one it can be delivered in. I need you to help me get them turned right. And don't let Bagdwella kick me because this is  not going to feel good."</p><p>Fear held Bular's heart still. He was snapped out of his stupor as Bagdwella screamed once more. He stroked her hair even as she seemed intent on crushing his fingers to rubble. Bagdwella groaned and braced to push again.</p><p>"No!" Barbara ordered, "You can not push  right now, Dwella. It will hurt the baby no it will hurt you. No pushing."</p><p>Bagdwella cryed. She screamed again and looked up at Bular.</p><p>"Make it stop, Bular," she whimpered, "Please."</p><p>Bular's forced  a shaky smile, "I can't do that, Dwelly. It'll be over soon. Just hang on."</p><p>She screamed again and his heart shattered. Barbara sat up a moment later and Morgana backed off.</p><p>"That's it! Push, Bagdwella!"</p><p>Bagdwella pushed. She screamed again.</p><p>"You're almost there.  Just a few more good pushes and it will all be over," Barbara assured her.</p><p>Bagdwella nodded weakly before  gritting her teeth and grunting. Bular wished there was more he could do to help her. As it was, he let her squeeze his fingers  and helped her as she doubled forward.</p><p>Aa small wet cry filled  the air a few moments later.</p><p>"There she is,"  Barbara  cut the umbilical cord and  lay the crying whelp on Bagdwella's chest.</p><p>Bagdwella sighed as she stroked the whelp's sticky wet face. She groaned and let out another cry as she was struck with another wave of pain. Barbara furrowed her brows and looked  back.</p><p>"Well, Damn..." Her eyes went wide, "Walt, take the whelp and get her cleaned up. Bagdwella, get ready to push. You're not quite done yet."</p><p>Bular's eyes went wide as Bagdwella screamed again.</p><p>"I know it hurts, Dwella.  Now,  push."</p><p>Bagdwella grunted and struggled.</p><p>"Shit," Barbara muttered, "Morgana, I need another towel. Bagdwella, keep pushing."</p><p> The two enchantresses whispered for a moment before Morgana too the now pink towel and bustled off.</p><p>Bagdwella screamed again. She let go of Bular's fingers and forced herself into a more upright position. Bular supported her with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. </p><p>'No troll's stone should be this hot,'  he thought worriedly.</p><p>Bagdwella grunted with effort as she pushed again before she screamed. Another wet cry filled the air. Barbara handed the second whelp to Morgana and took what the older enchantress handed her.</p><p>"Bular, old her," she ordered, "I need to stop this bleeding."</p><p>Bular tried not to think about why Baarbara was telling him to hold Bagdwella. He just did. Bagdwella screamed again.</p><p>"Almost done, Dwella," Barbara promised, "It's almost over. And this time it will be over."</p><p>Bagdwella slumped against Bular's chest,  panting. There was a snap as Barbara removed her gloves. She pulled out her stethoscope and checked Bagdwella  over.</p><p>"She's going to be alright," she sighed, "She's just exhausted. And I don't blame her. Morgana, can you clean  up here while I make  sure the twins are alright?"</p><p>In a few spells, Morgana had everything, including Bagdwella and Barabra, clean.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Badgwella groaned as she woke up.  She was sore all over.  One glance around told her she was in her  keep. Another glance and she found the tiny whelp beside her. The whelp's red hair and green-grey skin  were slightly darker then her own.  Her triangular nose was the same color as Bular's. She carefully rolled over and pulled over to pull her daughter close, needing them to be closer to her. Thee whelp cooed quietly as she slept.</p><p>"Hey, Dwelly," Bular said quietly, holding thier second whelp.</p><p>She was so tiny, she fit in the palm of his hand. He lay the whelp next to Bagdwella. The whelps twitched for a moment before grabbing each other's hands. Bagdwella smiled, tears rolling down her  cheeks.</p><p>"They still need names," Bular whispered,  crying himself.</p><p>"B-Barla for the older one," Bagdwella whispered, "She wouldn't be here if it weren't for Barbara. I want to name her  after her."</p><p>Bular nodded and  lay down with his wife and daughters, "How about Marla for the younger.  Because Morgana helped save them just as much."</p><p>Bagdwella wrapped one arm protectively around the twins.  She leaned in and  kissed her husband. He wrapped them in a warm embrace and curled his tail around them. He didn't try to hide his tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Tada! If there is anything you would like to see that hasn't been seen yet or would like to see more of, just let me  know.</p><p>1)  I call it a platonic zing. Like the zing from Hotel Transylvania but for platonic relationships.</p><p>2) I might have to draw this at some point...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Seamus Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Seamus uses some words that might be potentially triggering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten teenagers ambled threw the streets of Arcadia.  For once, they could just relax. There was  no baby siblings to babysit; no training to be at; no groundings to fulfill; and no threats to their isolated little town. They could just be teenagers..</p><p>They  were on their way to lunch before they would explore the forest lake. The Young Trollhunters had discovered it by accident while checking on some river trolls in the mountains around Arcadia.</p><p>Jim had one arm around Claire's shoulders; Darcy had one around Toby's. Eli and Krel were walking with their fingers laced together, as did Aja and Steve. Seamus crept up behind Mary andd tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes for a moment before setting her back down. They linked arms.</p><p>More often then not, these antics earned them good natured eye rolls  and headshakes. Sometimes they were asked to make room for other walkers or to quiet down. But there was one person who truly despised the teens. </p><p>He glared from his table across the street. A snarl crept from his throat as Seamus picked up Mary. Hatred burned in his heart. As he watched the kids play together, Richard  Johnson knew, he would have to have a talk with his son.</p><p>LLB</p><p>"Hey,  TB," Mary looked down the table, "Did you bring the sun block?"</p><p>"No, I thought you  had it!"</p><p>"I have it, guys," Eli rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Why  do you want to block the sun?" Asked Krel, utterly  confused.</p><p>"Because pale skin burn," Jim explained, "Not as bad as trolls do but it still hurts if we're not careful."</p><p>"Scalps too," Claire tapped her sunhat, "Especially yours, Aja."</p><p>"You should put a bit on too, Krel," Darcy turned, "Darker skin does burn. Just not as easily."</p><p>The intergalactic twins exchanged a look and  shrugged. They  silently agreed that it was better to trust thier Earth friends' judgment. There was a *ping* as Seamus' phone went off. He pulled it out and furrowed his brows.</p><p>"Who is it?" Mary asked.</p><p>"Him...My f-father..."</p><p>The group went quiet.</p><p>"He...wants to get coffee some time..." Seamus wrinkled his nose.</p><p>"I don't think that's a great idea, mate," Jim winced.</p><p>"I know," Seamus agreed, "He says he wants to know how I'm doing... To mend fences."</p><p>"Yeah," Steve stared at the table, "My father used to do the same thing. I used to go, too. Before Mom married Coach when we were ten...Trust me, Seamus, don't go. It wont end well."</p><p>Seamus nodded and put his phone away. His stomach churned and his hone sat like a weight in his pocket.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Anxiety knawed at his stomach as he headed for the door.</p><p>"Where are you heading, Seamus?" Blinky asked from the table. He was feeding Cordelia with two arms and reading a book with the other two. </p><p>"J-Just out to get some coffee at the diner," Seamus felt queezy.</p><p>"Alright," Blinky looked up, "Arrrghh and I are going to take Cordi for a walk this evening. Would  you like us to pass by there so you can join us?"</p><p>The thought calmed some of Seamus' nerves, "Yeah. I'd like that."</p><p>Blinky smiled, "Alright.  We'll see you in a few hours."</p><p>Seamus smiled and nodded, "Alright. See you then."</p><p>He left feeling  a little better about where he was going. When he got to the diner, Mr. Johnson was waiting  for him at a table.</p><p>"Thank you for meeting me, Seamus," Richard said,  "Sit! How have you  been?"</p><p>"Good. I've been good," Seamus began to feel unease again, "G-Great, actually. How have you been?"</p><p>"I've been good," Richard shrugged,  "Could be better. Where have you been living?"</p><p>"The Giladrigals took me in,"  Seamus admitted, "They  live in Trollmarket. It's nice there.  We live in a library and I get to call their daughter, Cordelia, my baby sister. She's the best baby sister a guy could ask for."</p><p>Richard nodded, "You always  did like to read. It sounds like a good fit for you," a teasing smirk spread over his face and he winked, "and why about your relationship with Ms. Scaarbach? Hm?"</p><p>Seamus didn't know why the question made him blush, "New. It's new. We only started dating a few weeks ago. She's amazing."</p><p>"Arn't you worried?"</p><p>Seamus' smile slid off his face, "Worried? About what?"</p><p>"Her cheating on you. You were always talking  about how much  of a 'player' she is."</p><p>"That was before I knew her," he was becoming angry, "She's had  lot of boyfriends, a few girlfriends, too. But she's never  cheated on anyone."</p><p>"Are you sure of that?"</p><p>"You  didn't ask me here to reconnect, did you?" Seamus bristled, "What do you want me to say? I live with a couple of fags and their abomination of a daughter? I'm dating the biggest whore in the school and spend  my days surrounded by Eldridge horrors?"</p><p>A violent  smile painted over Richard's face. Fear gripped Seamus' heart.</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"No, Seamus. What did you do?"</p><p>Seamus whipped around. Running  from the diner entryway was Mary,  her brothers and cousin right behind her. Blinky and Arrrgh stood wide eyed in the doorway.</p><p>"You...I...I can explain..."  Seamus stumbled  over his  words.</p><p>He saw Mary sobbing as she ran past the window. Blinky hoisted Cordelia up  to his shoulder and led Arrrgh away. Seamus scrambled from his  seat and ran to follow them.</p><p>"I'm sorry! Please! I didn't-"</p><p>The three trolls vanished into the  sewers. Seamus dropped to his knees,  tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"You see, Seamus. They didn't really  care for you did  they? If they would abandon you over something so small as name calling," Richard put a hand on his  head.</p><p>"They loved me!" Seamus leapt to his feet and snarled, "It wasn't just name calling!  Those are awful things to call anyone!  I promised myself I  would never use those words  again! They left because of what I did! They loved me and...and...now they're all gone...and  it's all  my fault..."</p><p>"Seamus, listen to yourself! They can't have  loved  you. Not like I  can. You're not like them.  Let's go home."</p><p>Seamus' eyes glowed a brilliant amber, "But I am like  them. If they're 'Eldridge horrors', then so am  I!"</p><p>Suddenly, where Seamus  had been only moments before, stood a massive grey wolf. It howled once and dashed off into the woods  and the setting sun.</p><p>He ran as far as  he could, as hard as he could. Until night had  fallen and the mountain woods were pitch black. He  crashed into a large clearing. The animals that littered  it scattered and dived into their dens. Seamus backed up to a large boulder, tail tucked between  his legs  and ears folded  back. Then  he lay down and tucked his muzzle between his paws.</p><p>"Seamus?" Angor knelt in front of him, "What are you doing in my grotto? It's late. Your family is probably worried."</p><p>Seamus whined and shook his head. Angor sighed. He stood up  and finished taking care of his animals, feeding them and coaxing  the hidden ones  back out. Only once they  were taken care of  did he scoop the werewolf  pup into his arms and  head home. He took a special entrance into Trollmarket.</p><p>"Morgana, Tronos,  somebody get Blinkus. I found his pup in  my grotto. He scared the  crap out of  my animals."</p><p>"Seamus?" Morgana entered  from the lab, "How'd  he get out there? It's twelve  miles into the mountains. Not even hikers  go there."</p><p>"I don't know. He isn't talking."</p><p>"Not talking? What happened, Kiddo?" She glanced  down at her watch, "It's 11:30 at night! Tronos,  go get Blinky! He must be worried sick!"</p><p>Seamus  shook his head and leapt from Angor's arms. His tail drooped low and his paws dragged.</p><p>Morgana sat beside him and put a hand on his head, rubbing his ears, "What happened, Sweetie?"</p><p>"I  did. I messed up. Steve tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I went to see him and now I've messed up so  bad."</p><p>"See who?"</p><p>"My...My...I don't  even know what to call him..."</p><p>"Your sire?" Angor suggested, "Is that what started all  of this?"</p><p>Seamus nodded, "He tricked  me...I-I said- I called everyone such horrible things. I didn't mean any of it! I didn't! I just...just...I don't know...it made more sense in  my head."</p><p>Morgana and   Angor sat in silence waiting  for him  to continue. It quickly became  clear that he wouldn't without prompting.</p><p>"Well, if he tricked you  then it's not really your fault," Morgana assured him.</p><p>"But it is! He didn't force me to say those things. He just made me so angry. I tried to throw his words back at him and...and that  was all they heard me say..."Seamus transformed and hung his head, "Now they wont even let the explain...and they're right. Even with the  explanation, it's no excuse for calling everyone what I did..."</p><p>"Can you tell me what it was?" Morgana wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, covering his torn clothes.</p><p>Seamus trembled for a moment  before turning and  whispering  into her ear.  The words left a bad taste in his mouth.  </p><p>The enchantress winced, "Ok. That's pretty bad...But I'm sure they'll forgive you.  Bular, Angor, Arrrgh, and I all used to be super  villains. We've killed people and they forgave all of us."</p><p>"Mr. Blinky and Mr. Arrrgh wouldn't even look at me," Seamus said, "It's probably best if I get out of town. I...I doubt anyone here ever wants to see me again. I've heard  that there's a werewolf pack up state. I'm going to see if they'll  accept me."</p><p>Morgana and Angor exchanged a look. Morgana tilted  her head.  Angor nodded.</p><p>"How about this," Morgana spoke, "You stay here for the night and, if you still feel like that in  the morning, we'll help you find the werewolf pack. For tonight, just think about it."</p><p>"Sleep on  it," Angor insisted,  "Trust me, you'll feel  better if you sleep."</p><p>Seamus  nodded, "O-Ok... Are...Are  you sure?"</p><p>"Positive," Morgana smiled down at him, "There  are some clothes in  my top drawer that might fit you. Angor uses them when he wears the glamour mask. You can  sleep  in my room for tonight."</p><p>"But...where will you sleep? I can just-"</p><p>"Sleep in my room," Morgana insisted,  "It's the only one  with a real bed. I'll probably be in the lab  all night and, if I do get tired, I'll just sleep in Angor's nest."</p><p>Seamus looked at his knees  and  nodded. Morgana helped him  to his  feet and pointed him in the right direction.</p><p>"It's the door on the  left," She  explained, "We'll come and check on you in a little bit.  Ok?"</p><p>"Ok...th-thank you, Ms.  Morgana."</p><p>As soon as the door shut, Angor turned to Morgana.</p><p>"Now what? We can't let him skip town. He's a pup. It would  create a missing persons case."</p><p>"I know. But at least it bought us some time. Tronos is bringing Blinky. So, hopefully, he can help us clear this all up. I highly doubt they never want to see him again."</p><p>"I agree. But  how are we going to convince the boy that?"</p><p>"My hope is that Blinky or Otto or someone will be able to talk some sense into him."</p><p>"Well, I doubt Otto will be willing to do it. Not after what he called Mary. That son of yours is so protective of his whelps it's not even funny!"</p><p>"Oh, please. Otto will bend like melted rubber if Mary forgives Seamus. He's a  pushover. It's Lenora he has to look out for."</p><p>Angor rolled his eyes, "Probably her  brothers that will be the worst of it, thought."</p><p>Morgana sighed and nodded, "True. But I'm still convinced that Blinky and  Arrrgh are worried sick about him. If he never came home after an incident like that..."</p><p>She crept down the hall and knocked quietly on the door, "Seamus?"</p><p>There was no reply. She eased the door open and found the now human boy asleep in her bed. With a quiet  sigh, she closed the door and went back into the main room of the keep. Before she could get a word out, Blinky flew threw the door.</p><p>"Tronos  said Seamus is here!"    </p><p>One look at his terrified  face told Morgana she had been right, "Yes. He's asleep right now."</p><p>"I found  him in my grotto."</p><p>"What was he doing out there? Why didn't he come home? Arrrgh and I were about ready to tear the town apart when no one had seen him!"</p><p>"He was running away,"  Morgana  wasn't going to sugar coat it,  "He's convinced that none of you want to see him again."</p><p>"What!? But-but why would he think that? Didn't he understand that we all just needed to calm down and talk about it? We thought he was going to follow us home so we could talk. But when we got there, he was gone. And then... ugh!" The four armed troll sat heavily on a stool and rubbed his eyes, "I've completely botched this up..."</p><p>"You're a first time parent of a teenage boy and an infant in one month," Morgana chuckled and sat  beside Angor on the sofa, "Hell, Mordred was six when I  found Walt and I  bet you've heard the stories about how  well that all turned out."</p><p>"Merlin interfered with  all of  you," Blinky  countered, "And you had fewer resources to help you."</p><p>"True,"  Angor nodded, "But someone was interfering with you  all today. The pup's  sire."</p><p>"I'm  willing to bet that he planed all of this to  try and get Seamus back under his thumb," Morgana nodded.</p><p>Blinky's eyes went wide, "You see, this is what I meant by  talking to Seamus."</p><p>"You can  talk  to him  first thing tomorrow," Morgana said, "Maybe you can convince him not to go join  the California pack upstate."</p><p>Blinky nodded  and rubbed his eyes once more, "Yes. Yes. Oh...Thank you for finding him.  And for looking after him tonight..."</p><p>"He was no trouble.  We'll see you in  the morning." </p><p>Blinky waved one  more time and walked off. Morgana rubbed her eyes and headed for the other bedroom.</p><p>"Going to bed?" Angor asked.</p><p>Morgana  nodded and yawned, "Tired. You coming?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Tronos tilted his head and shrugged. Ambled over to his nest in the corner. It would only be there until they finished carving the new room into the keep.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Seamus didn't say a word as he stepped out of the bedroom. Morgana, Angor, and Tronos were in the main room eating breakfast.</p><p>"Did you sleep well?" Morgana handed him a egg and potato burrito.</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks."</p><p>"Have you decided what you're going to do?"</p><p>Seamus swallowed his bite of burrito, "I-I'm going to try apologizing again and...if they don't throw things at me or try to shoot me or something, I'll stay. Maybe I can  get  an apartment somewhere in town."</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea," Morgana smiled, "Where are you going to start."</p><p>Seamus hung his head, "I'm already in Trollmarket  so  I'll probably start with Mr. Blinky and Mr. Arrrgh. Then I'll  go apologize to Mary and the guys."</p><p>He finished  eating and made his way to the door. The Giladrigals were standing on the other side, Blinky had one hand raised to knock  on the door. Seamus' heart stopped. They  stared at each other for a moment.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Blinky's shoulders  shook for a moment before he chuckled. Seamus' heart pounded and his eyes burned. He felt like he couldn't breath. He  tried to  force back the tears.</p><p>'I want them to forgive  me because they know I mean it, not because I started crying.'</p><p>"I-I really am sorry," his voice cracked, "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it!"</p><p>Hot tears poured down his cheeks. Blinky handed Cordelia to Arrrgh and pulled Seamus to his chest. The pup sobbed, feeling like his chest would explode with each breath.</p><p>"I didn't mean it.  I-I-I-I was just t-trying to-to-to throws his words b-back at h-h-him. I swear."</p><p>"Sh...It's ok, Seamus. It's ok," Blinky stroked his hair, "We were mad and none of  us were thinking clearly," His  hold tightened, "We were so worried when you didn't come home. We thought you were right behind  us  and you weren't and we tried calling everyone and no one had seen you and we could barely get a word out  of Otto when we called them and...and...Seamus, we weren't so mad that we didn't want you to  come home!"</p><p>Arrrgh moved over and gathered  them both into a tight hug of his own, Cordelia clinging to Seamus' arm.</p><p>"You-you didn't say anything and Mary was crying and he was still talking and-and-and...I didn't know what to do," Seamus pressed his cheek against Blinky's  chest, "I panicked."</p><p>"'Angry' don't mean 'hate'," Arrrgh whispered, "Seamus our son. We love Seamus."</p><p>Seamus started crying again.</p><p>"We messed up yesterday, too," Blinky continued, "If  we had made sure you were with us on the way home with us  we could have talked then and we wouldn't be here right now. Though, you  may have gotten your mouth washed out with  soap."</p><p>Seamus chuckled  threw his tears, "I would deserve it. I love you, too."</p><p>They stayed there for a moment longer before Blinky looked around, "We should get out of Lady Morgana and  Angor's doorway."</p><p>Seamus nodded and backed away, "Yeah. And I should  get changed into some proper clothes before I go apologize to everyone else. Thank you, Ms. Morgana, Mr. Angor, and Mr. Tronos for letting me stay  here last night."</p><p>"You're welcome, Seamus. Good luck with rest of today's endeavors."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Seamus swallowed thickly as he looked at the last two houses in the cul-de-sac. He just couldn't seem to make  his feet  move. He finally made his way to the door of the Scaarbach house and knocked. Otto answered and glared down at him.</p><p>"Hallo, Herr Scaarbach. Is Mary home?"</p><p>Otto glared for a  moment longer before he sighed and stepped  to the  side.  He didn't say anything but Seamus counted himself lucky that he  was being let in the house at all. Lenora looked up from her book.</p><p>"Seamus."</p><p>"Hallo, Fau Scaarbach. I've come to apologize. I know that why I said  what I did yesterday is no excuse for what I said. I just want you to know that I didn't mean it and I am  sorry."</p><p>"It's not us you should be apologizing to," Otto hissed.</p><p>Seamus  winced, "I know. I  just didn't think she'd want to talk to me right now. I-I was just trying to throw his words  back  at him. I would rather die then hurt Mary. But I did hurt her yesterday. I just want to try and make it right."</p><p>Otto and Lenora exchanged a look.</p><p>"She's in  her room. I don't know if she'll  open the door or say anything but...you can try," Lenora said.</p><p>"Danke," Seamus bowed his head and made his way up the steps.</p><p>There was a thunk as a door shut. Seamus stopped outside Mary's door and knocked quietly.</p><p>"Mary? You  don't have open up. I just wanted to tell you  I'm sorry. I  really didn't mean what  said. Except...I did. Your are amazing. You're so smart you  know five languages. (1)You're  so  talented you can sing and you dance four different dance styles. You're beautiful, too. I never should have called you what I did, no matter why I  did. You didn't deserve that.  I'll see you at training...I  love you..."</p><p>He stood back up and made his way back to the stairs. Suddenly, something, or rather someone, slammed into his back.</p><p>"You're an idiot," Mary whispered.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"You're my idiot."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Mary pulled him to the floor and they sat on the top step.</p><p>"So, how much  trouble are you in with everyone  else?" She leaned against the wall away from Seamus.</p><p>Seamus leaned against his wall, "I'm grounded for two weeks. Which involves me not being allowed to leave Trollmarket except for work, babysitting Cordi without complaint, no outings with the friends I still have a the end of today, and having minimal phone and TV usage. As for everyone else...I should probably not spar with your brothers. And I think your dad want's me dead."</p><p>"Probably," Mary chuckled, "And, you're on 'romantic probation', Buster."</p><p>"'Romantic probation'? What  does that mean?"</p><p>"No kissing, no cuddling, no brushing hair over my ear," Mary waved her hand nonchalantly, "Hand holding only."</p><p>Seamus  rolled his eyes, "I deserve that. How long does this last?"</p><p>"Until the end of your grounding at least," a teasing smile was painted over her face.</p><p>Seamus chuckled. He carefully reached forward and took her hand. They stayed there for a while longer before Seamus realized he had to get going so he could  finish apologizing to everyone. Otto stopped  him at the door, one hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Hurt my  Princessin again und I vvill make training hell for you," He whispered, "Auf Wiedersehen!"</p><p>Seamus stumbled forward as Otto pushed him out the door. He took a deep  breath and continued to the next house to talk to Jim, Toby, and Eli.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Bonus Unnecessary Scaarbach Scene:</p><p>Otto dusted off his hands as he closed the door. He rejoined his wife on the sofa and pulled her close.</p><p>"Is your 'Dad Ego' restored?" Lenora didn't look up from her book.</p><p>"Ja."</p><p>"Please tell me you didn't just threaten to kill my boyfriend," Mary rolled her eyes and plopped down next to he father.</p><p>Otto pulled her close and laughed, "No, I didn't zreaten to kill him. Just make training hell. Und only if he hurts you again."</p><p>Mary chuckled and curled into his side, "You're ridiculous, Papa. You know that, right?"</p><p>"I know," he kissed the top of her head, "I know, Meine Princessin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Enemies to...Something More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT!?"</p><p>Walt sighed and crossed  his arms, "There is only one  keep with a lab, other than Vendal's. That means you two will have to share for now."</p><p>Seeing the looks  on Morgana and  Angor's faces, Barbara stepped up, "It's just temporary. Just until another keep and lab can be built."</p><p>Morgana glanced at Angor out the corner of one eye. It was no secret that he didn't like her.</p><p>'And with good reason,' She considered to herself, 'You did steel his  soul.'</p><p>Angor was side eyeing her as well. Morgana sighed. They would both need the lab to fix the Heartstone. She would also need  it to train  Barbara in the ways  of magic. But, Angor needed it to mix his healing potions  and work on his charms.</p><p>"The keep does have two bedrooms," she reasoned,  "We'll barely have to  see each other."</p><p>Angor continued  to glare but nodded his agreement. Walt and Barbara smiled. Morgana took a deep breath and made her way to the  crystal stares. Even if her and Angor could learn to get along, there was no  grantee that this was going to work.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Angor growled as he  looked around the keep. It was fairly standard  for a small keep. A room to congregate  in was just inside the Lab.  Two bedrooms  and a toilet were down another offshoot tunnel.  It was a good keep. But, to Angor, it was to confined, to far from the surface, and much to close to the 'Eldridge Queen'.</p><p>He would admit that she had respected his wish to keep his distance. She had even let him chose which room he wanted before she left to collect her things for the keep. And she did seam remorseful for what she had done to him. That was the only reason he had agreed to help restore the Heartstone in the first place.</p><p>"Angor?" Morgana called from the lab, poking her head in, "We've finished moving my things into the second room. We'll be in the lab for a while, ok?"</p><p>Angor grunted and shrugged. Morgana said nothing more and went back into the lab. Angor grabbed one of his journals and began researching Heartstones. He sat back on the carved stone sofa that had already been in the keep. Never more had he wished he had the Skathe-Hrün. Without it, teleportation in and out of Trollmarket was impossible.</p><p>"AH!" A dark hole opened in the ceiling and a young girl dropped threw, "Oof!"</p><p>She lay in the middle of the floor for a moment before she sat up. The staff was clasped tightly in her hand.</p><p>"I'm ok!"</p><p>Angor stared at her. She stared at him.</p><p>"Hi," She smiled a small smile and spoke in the trollish vernacular, "I'm Claire Nuñes. We never officially met after the Eternal Night. Did we?"</p><p>Angor shook his head. They had only ever met on the battlefield and at the Strickler house to plan for the battle against Gumar. Claire tilted her head.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Angor rolled his eye, "I am perfectly fine, Youngling. You, however, are likely injured after a fall like that."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes right back, "Nah. I'm fine. Maybe a bit bruised but definitely not broken."</p><p>"Is no one teaching you how to properly use that?" Angor asked.</p><p>"Dr. Strickler is working with Lady Morgana," Claire shrugged and sat beside him, "I got bored and decided to practice a bit."</p><p>"You got bored...in a magic lab..." Angor deadpanned.  </p><p>"I'm not really allowed to help  yet and I didn't want to interrupt and ask them so...yeah."</p><p>Angor growled, "Up. Come on. You are plenty old enough to learn a few spells."</p><p>Claire's eyes lit up and she leapt to her feet.</p><p>LLB</p><p>"Angor?" Morgana hesitantly led Barbara into the keep, "Did Claire-Claire!"</p><p>"Easy...Easy...Hold your focus..." Angor guided Claire's fist as she levitated the ancient book, "And...throw!"</p><p>Claire splayed her fingers and the book flew across the room.</p><p>"I did it!" She bounced around to look at the troll.</p><p>Angor nodded in amusement.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Barbara quirked and eyebrow.</p><p>"Because neither of you are readily available to do so, I have taken Young Claire as my apprentice," Angor put a hand on the girl's head, causing her to drop the book, "I will begin training her immediately."</p><p>"Well, not immediately," Barbara chuckled, "We have to get to training in the Hero's Forge."</p><p>"Not for ten more minutes!" Claire begged, "Please!"</p><p>"No, Youngling. We shall resume your training tomorrow. Refrain from using the Skathe-Hrün until we have trained with it more. Understood?"</p><p>Claire pouted but nodded and followed Barbara out. Morgana shot Angor a small smile. He turned and walked into the lab.</p><p>LLB</p><p>"Your rune carving is impressive," Angor complimented as he inspected Claire's magic crossbow, "Have you been practicing, Youngling?"</p><p>Claire nodded and Heft the chisel in her hand. They were in a large clearing in the woods that surrounded Arcadia Oaks, far into the mountains. Angor set the crossbow to the side and guided her over to a boulder on the edge of the clearing.</p><p>"Alright. I already carved the runes for the other side of the portal. All you have to do is carve this side."</p><p>Claire nodded and started carving. Angor watched her, making minute corrections where needed. When the carvings were done, Claire stepped back and shook out her hands.</p><p>"All done."</p><p>"Very impressive, Youngling," Angor praised, inspecting her work, "Shall we test it out?"</p><p>Claire grinned and grabbed her bag. Angor traced the portal into the stone and watched the glowing door open. Directly on the other side was his room in the keep.</p><p>"We did it!" Claire cheered.</p><p>Angor nodded and followed her threw the teen wandered over to his nest, where her brother lay sleeping.</p><p>"I should get him home," Claire scooped the toddler up, "He'll want lunch and that kinda took longer then I expected."</p><p>Angor nodded, "Keep practicing your trollish and rune carving. And nothing more then levitation with the whelp around."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes and nodded, "I know, Angor. See you tomorrow."</p><p>Angor waited for a moment before going into the lab. Morgana sat at an old loom in the corner.</p><p>"I thought you were working on the potion for the Heartstone," Angor stepped up to his workbench and flipped open his books.</p><p>"After it blew up in my face I decided it was to dangerous to work on alone," the enchantress shrugged, "I'll wait until Barbara gets off work and we can each watch the potion while the other's back is turned. Besides, I need to finish this for Mary."</p><p>Angor looked up and noted the runes carved into the loom, "What is it?"</p><p>"A cloak when it's done. With the water charm spun into the threads and woven into the fabric, she'll never have to worry about being caught off guard."</p><p>"You do know that fleshbags don't wear cloaks anymore, right?" Angor turned back to his journals.</p><p>"Yes. But I don't know how to make modern clothes yet. And a cloak is more traditional."</p><p>Angor grunted and they worked in silence. It didn't escape their notice that they had just shared their first civil conversation. </p><p>Morgana groaned and flexed her stone hand, "Damn. Work with me here. I don't have time for this today."</p><p>"Time for what?" Angor didn't look up from the leaves he was grinding.</p><p>"My hand keeps freezing up. Makes it hard to work. I'll have to soak it in the potion tonight."</p><p>Angor froze, "Potion?"</p><p>Morgana nodded, "Yes. I have a potion that keeps it running smoothly."</p><p>Angor warred with himself for a moment, "Do you think it will work on my eye?"</p><p>Morgana stopped, "M-Maybe. It wouldn't hurt to try...I can give you the recipe if you would prefer to make it yourself."</p><p> Angor nodded, "I would...T-Thank you."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Morgana and Angor worked quietly in the lab together. They rarely spoke, only breaking the silence to ask for supplies to be passed. Morgana had spelled a shield over her eyes and Angor's eye whizzed around to watch with a vigor it hadn't had in centuries.</p><p>It all happened so fast. A gnome had gotten into the lab. Angor turned from the potion to grab it but missed by a mile. The Gnome grabbed a bowl and dumped it's contents into the cauldron.</p><p>"Angor!"</p><p>It was only because her shout caught him off guard that it worked. Morgana lunged at him and they tumbled to the ground. The cauldron exploded above them.</p><p>Morgana sighed and rolled off of him, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that."</p><p>"Push me to the floor?" Angor turned his head to look at her.</p><p>"No!" Morgana laughed, "Save someone. I've spent centuries trapped in a crystal, unable to do anything without outside help."</p><p>Angor's eye went wide, "What?"</p><p>Morgana folded her hands over her belly, "And, even then, I had to jump threw so many hoops it seamed to do more damage then good. It was like something was holding me back. I could do some things but...Eventually, I got so frustrated that I made that deal with Gunmar to help him claim the surface world if he helped me escape. But, after a few hundred years, even that didn't seam worth it. So...I looked for other ways out."</p><p>"Like...possessing the Lady Trollhunter?"</p><p>Morgana winced, "Yeah...Barbara kinda wasn't to pleased when Walt offered me the spare room..."</p><p>Angor thought for a moment.</p><p>"Um...Are we interrupting something?"</p><p>Claire and Barbara stood in the doorway. Morgana and Angor scrambled to their feet. Barbara chuckled and took Claire by the shoulders.</p><p>"We'll come back later," she said, looking around at the splattered potion and scorch marks on the walls, "Looks like you two have some things to take care of."</p><p>Morgana sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Right..."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Barbara, Morgana, Angor, and Claire worked in the lab. Enrique babbled and bounced in a playpen. Angor's eye whizzed over to watch the toddler.</p><p>"Why is the whelp in the lab again?"</p><p>"Mom and Papa had work," Claire repeated, carefully pouring her powdered Citrine into the cauldron, "That means I have to take care of him."</p><p>"Then who looks after him while you're at...'school'?" Morgana didn't look way from her potion.</p><p>"Bold of you to assume I never put him in my locker."</p><p>Barbara chuckled, "Claire, that's not funny."</p><p>Claire grinned, "Papa took time off from work to take care of him during the school year. He went back to work at the start of Summer break and Enrique will be starting at the daycare at the start of the new school year. Besides, I don't mind taking care of him."(1)</p><p>Angor shook his head, remembering how he had helped care for his siblings before Gunmar raided his village. Having the enchantresses and toddler around often reminded him of those times. That and-</p><p>"Reek!"</p><p>"Puppy!"</p><p>Angor barely turned to look. His fox, Rucus, had climbed into the playpen with Enrique again.</p><p>"You really need to find a better place to keep Rucus, Angor," Barbara lifted the fox up and away from the giggling toddler.</p><p>"He's only in the keep until his tail heals," Angor insisted, "Then I'll take him to the grotto with the others."</p><p>Barbara looked skeptical but deposited Rucus on the ground nonetheless. </p><p>"Speaking of Rucus, don't forget he ran out of food this morning," Morgana turned from her potion to write in her notes, "And so did Stardust, the albino bobc-ack!"</p><p>Angor had grabbed her by the back of her black Billy Joel T-shirt and pulled her against his chest. (2) No sooner had he pulled her back then her potion exploded. Not enough to go everywhere but enough that it would have hurt her. The lab went dead silent.</p><p>"A-Angor?" Morgana tilted her head back to look up at him.</p><p>His golden eye bore into hers before he released her and stepped back.</p><p>"You would have done the same for me. Don't make it weird."</p><p>Barbara put a hand on her mother-in-law's shoulder, "Mom? Are you alright?"</p><p>Morgana turned to the doctor, "I'm fine, Barbara. Let's just get this cleaned up so we can get back to work."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Morgana and Angor milled around the sitting room as they prepared to relax for the night. Morgana selected a book and put her hand in its potion. Angor took a bottle from his room and dropped his eye in the clear potion in its clear glass. He could still see around the room but in a more 'third person' kind of way.</p><p>They sat on their carved stone sofa, far enough apart that they weren't touching but close enough to know that the other was there. Stardust laept into Angor's lap and began pawing at her bottle. The albino Bobcat kitten had been rejected by her mother only for Angor to find her and bring her to the keep. Unlike his other rescues, however, she would not be able to survive in the grotto as her Snow White fur would attract unwanted attention to the magic place. That, and her lack of teeth meant she would be unable to hunt.</p><p>"Do you ever truly relax?" Morgana asked, chuckling at the kitten.</p><p>"Taking care of the animals helps me relax," Angor stroked Stardust's back with his thumb, "And Stardust is very well behaved."</p><p>Morgana sidled over and pet the kit between the ears, "Yeah, she is. Rucus on the other hand-"</p><p>"I swear that little devil was locked in my room," Angor waved a finger at her.</p><p>"I know. I know," Morgana held her hand up in surrender, "Be we really have to find a way to keep him out of the lab. He could cause an accident if someone tripped over him."</p><p>Angor nodded, "Yes. At least the human whelps can't crawl out of the playpen yet."</p><p>They sat silently for a bit. Morgana gingerly lay her head against Angor's bicep and read her book. Angor fed and played with Stardust, finding he didn't mind the enchantress' presence so much anymore.</p><p>"Walter says that the new keep is done," Morgana didn't look up, "They just have to add the lab now..."</p><p>Angor nodded without comment.</p><p>"Which one of us is going to move?"</p><p>Angor looked down at her, "I had assumed it would be you. The portal to my grotto is in this keep and Stardust is already used to it here."</p><p>Morgana sat up, "Well, why should I have to be the one who moves? Just because you decided last month that you would be staying here? We never did talk about that, by the way! </p><p>"I only put the portal in this keep so that Claire could practice her rune carving!" Angor leaned away.</p><p>"Do not bring them into this!" Morgana snarled, "This is between you and me! Not them!"</p><p>Stardust squeaked and dashed down the tunnel towords the bedrooms. Morgana watched her go, glare fading. Angor stood and marched towords his eye, intent on following his pet.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Morgana whispered, head bowed, "I shouldn't have shouted like that. Of course putting the portal here makes sense. And Stardust needs a constant home..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, too. I should not have shouted either," Angor sat beside her, unseeing face turned towords her, "And I should have talked to you about putting the portal in this keep, even  if it was just a part of Claire's training." </p><p>They sat in silence, faces turned down. After a few minutes, Stardust ambled back in. She wound her way between their legs before jumping up and settling back down on Angor's lap, pawing at her bottle.</p><p>"Why should either of us leave?" Angor broke the silence as he put the bottle in the kitten's mouth once more.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We've proven we can work well together, and we made it this long without fighting," he smiled a small smile, "The keep is plenty big enough for the two of us. It's not like anyone else will be moving in."</p><p>Morgana looked up at him, "You wouldn't mind?"</p><p>Angor shook his head, "I don't think so."</p><p>Stardust closed her eyes and kneeded her claws. Morgana lay her head back against Angor's bicep.</p><p>"I don't think I mind either..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) Yeah, Claire has older-sister-syndrome BAD.</p><p>2) I like to think Morgana wears a lot of band and musician T-shirts. This one was a gift from Walt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. All About Eli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have me back? What is she talking about?" Eli looked between Otto and Lenora.</p><p>Otto looked up at his wife and took her hand, "VVell...zere's no point in hiding it now, Zaubermaus."</p><p>Tears welled in Lenora's eyes as she nodded and looked down at Eli, "Eli...Maranda wasn't your mother...I-I am. She..."</p><p>"She kidnaped me," Eli said bluntly, "She kidnaped me and said she would take me away forever if you didn't do what she said."</p><p>Lenora shook her head, tears spilling over, "She didn't kidnap you. I-I gave you to her."</p><p>Otto furrowed his eyebrows and lowered his voice, "You did not. Lenora, VVe have talked about zis. You never gave Elijah to Maranda. You left him zere to keep him safe. She refused to give him back."</p><p>Eli dashed forward and clung to his mother, "I knew it! I knew you didn't just give me up! I knew it! Didn't I say so, Steve!"</p><p>Steve gave his best friend a thumbs up, "Yeah you did, Pepperbudy!"</p><p>"But, zere is somezing I vvant to know," Otto looked down at Eli, hand on his shoulder, "How did you know vvhat Maranda said? About making sure VVe never saw you again?"</p><p>"I heard her," Eli turned his head to face him but kept his cheek pressed against Lenora's chest, "You came to ask if I could stay over. She mocked the way you talk. Your accent."</p><p>Otto chuckled but Lenora frowned.</p><p>"You didn't tell me that part."</p><p>Otto kissed Eli's forehead, "It vvasn't important."</p><p>"Wait," Mary stepped forward, "Does this mean that Eli gets to come home?"</p><p>"And stay this time?" Toby added.</p><p>Lenora couldn't speak. She smiled and nodded. Toby and Mary cheered and tackled their brother.</p><p>Humans began to creep out of their hiding places. The Trollhunters looked around with growing anxiety.</p><p>"III think I have a few phone calls to make," Walt pulled Barbara and Jim closer.</p><p>Morgana bit her lip and waved her hand. A shattered window repaired itself. Karl and Lawrence exchanged a look before approaching Bular and Arrrgh. Students began pushing threw the growing crowd to their teachers and classmates.</p><p>"TB!" Darcy hugged her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.</p><p>Seamus Johnson broke away from his father and lifted Mary into a hug, "Holy shit! You're alive! I thought that wave killed you!"</p><p>Mary blinked.</p><p>Seamus dropped her and leapt back, "I mean...glad you're not dead..."</p><p>He scrambled away to the laughter of people gathered.</p><p>"Did I miss something?" Lenora asked her daughter.</p><p>"I don't think so..."Mary shrugged.</p><p>"You all should head home," Walt looked over his family, "I'm going to stay here and clear some things up."</p><p>Barbara shook her head, "I have to get back to the hospital. I just came here to make sure everything was alright. Jim, sweetie-"</p><p>"I'm going to take the cradelstone home and make the team something to eat. I can fly in the sunlight so I'll go around and drop it off."</p><p>"I'm going to see if zere are any recourses left at ze old Janis Order," Otto said, hands on his hips, "Lenora and I found ze computers still running yesterday."</p><p>"I'll stay here and help the Trollmarketeres get reoriented and decide what to do tonight," Lenora added.</p><p>"The Creepslayerz are at your service," Eli and Steve stepped forward, bowing together.</p><p>"You can come with us!" Claire offered, "The rest of us are going to make care packages while Jim makes food."</p><p>Walt smiled a fanged smile, "Alright, recap. Lenora and I will stay here and answer questions. Barbara is going back to the hospital, Otto to the Janis Order, and the kids to the house. Young Trollhunters and Creepslayerz, while Jim goes to deliver the meals I want you to go to 'Omnireach'. You can set up a distribution station there rather then at the house. And...Mum-"</p><p>"I'm going to go around the town and fix what I can right now," Morgana said, "There's a lot to get done and a little magic will go a long way."</p><p>Jim waved the rest of the kids along and they made their way back to the house.</p><p>Eli looked at his brother and sister, "I take it you two already know about me, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah," Toby shrugged.</p><p>"When did you find out?" Eli looked around, "Why did they tell you when they couldn't tell me?"</p><p>"It was kinda an accident," Mary explained, "We didn't really give them much of a choice. Remember how TB and I left your tenth birthday party early?"</p><p>*Flaaashbaaack!*</p><p>"I'm sure Mom has something for your 'stomach ache'," Eli pleaded, "You don't have to go. I'll play inside with you!"</p><p>"We really have to go," Toby played with his fingers as he spoke, "You know the rules."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Eli," Mary hung her head, "I'm not allowed to."</p><p>Eli nodded slightly, "I know..."</p><p>He looked back at the party while his mother set up the sprinklers in the yard. The cousins hugged each other tightly.</p><p>"I'll come over tomorrow," Eli promised, "Even if I have to sneak out."</p><p>Toby and Mary nodded and continued down the street.</p><p>"Why does she do that?" Mary whispered, "She knows I can't get wet."</p><p>"She's just a bitch, Mary," Toby crossed his arms.</p><p>"Toby! Mama and Papa don't want using words like that," Mary scolded.</p><p>"Well, it's true," he held the door for her.</p><p>"Yeah...yeah it is."</p><p>"Let's just go to my room and play a game," Toby insisted, "You can pi--"</p><p>"Sh!"</p><p>Mary slammed a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"He was just so tiny I thought he would break if I touched him."</p><p>Their mother's voice drifted down the hall. Together the children crept down to the bedroom door.</p><p>"I can't believe you did all zat alone," Otto whispered.</p><p>Toby and Mary turned to each other and shrugged.</p><p>"I was to scarred to call Maranda. I couldn't risk him finding out. And then when Eli came so early...I couldn't stop crying," It sounded like she had started crying again.</p><p>Mary and Toby barely managed to stifle their gasps.</p><p>"I started taking the pictures when he was a day old just out of fear that, one day, I would get there to see him and...and he would be...."</p><p>Toby and Mary considered walking in at that moment.</p><p>"Hey, zere's no need to cry, Zaubermaus," Otto whispered before they could move, "Eli is strong und healzy now. He's so strong zat he is helping Jim viz his flying und he can keep up vviz Steve."</p><p>They could hear pages turning. Them, silence.</p><p>"Bärchen? Princessin? How long have you two been standing zere?"</p><p>The children winced and walked in. For a moment nobody knew what to say.</p><p>"Is...IsEliooubrrother?" Toby blurted out.</p><p>Lenora and Otto turned to each other.</p><p>"Zey're old enough to know," Otto reasoned.</p><p>Lenora nodded sadly, "They deserve to know."</p><p>"Know what?" Mary insisted, "Why do we deserve to know but Eli doesn't?!"</p><p>"He deserves to know just as much as you two do," Lenora scooted closer to her husband, "Come here and I'll explain."</p><p>Toby and Mary crawled into thee bed and looked down at the Photo album.</p><p>Lenora took a deep breath and started her story over again, "First things first, you two can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Not even Eli."</p><p>They nodded.</p><p>"Alright. Yes, Eli is my son. That does make him your brother. But his father was a very, very bad man. I had only just found out I was pregnant when I found out what he was doing. I left that day and started making my way back to Arcadia Oaks," she sighed and tapped the hospital bracelet in the book before continuing, "I only made it to New Jersey before Eli was born early. I brought him to Arcadia as soon as he could leave the hospital but the damage had been done.</p><p>"So, I gave him to Tanta Maranda to look after while I went back to Jersey City to get rid of anything saying a baby had been born to a 'Lorraine Pepperjack' or that we had ever been there at all. I even changed my name to keep him from finding us. When I finally got back home, my sister had foraged the paperwork to say my baby was her baby. He would never suspect a baby born to my sister as his, she had reasoned."</p><p>"But why wont she let us spend more time with him?" Mary interrupted, "She put out sprinklers at the party even thought she knows I can't get wet."</p><p>Lenora sighed, "Because, if Eli found out, he might accidentally tell someone. The fewer people who, know the better."</p><p>"Zat and, if vve tell him, Tanta Maranda vvill take him avay," Otto explained.</p><p>"Can she do that?!" Toby sat up, terrified.</p><p>"The only people in the world who know the truth are all in this room," Lenora reminded, putting a hand on her younger son's head.</p><p>"So...if she took him...we wouldn't be able to do anything about it..." Toby hung his head, "But that's not fair!"</p><p>"You gave up everything to protect him!" Mary agreed, "And she barely lets you see him!"</p><p>Otto put an arm around his daughter, "Zat's right. It is unfair. Zat's vvhy Mama und I are doing everyzing vve can to try and make it so Eli can come home. Until zat day, I vvant you two to help him und be ze best cousins you can be for him."</p><p>"We're trying," Mary insisted, "But...he's started asking about his dad. What do we tell him?"</p><p>"Let Tanta Maranda deal with it for now. I'll tell him the truth when I can."</p><p>The children nodded and turned their attention back to their mother's book.</p><p>"He's so tiny" Mary squealed, pointing at the picture of Lenora with tiny baby Eli on her chest, "I bet the  baby doll Papa brought me from Germany is bigger!"</p><p>"Haha!" Lenora laughed and rest her head on top of Toby's, "I think it is."</p><p>*PRESENT!*</p><p>"I guess that makes sense," Eli accepted, "I guess this means she's going to want to talk to me about it all soon, huh."</p><p>"Most likely," Mary agreed.</p><p>"As soon as this all blows over," Toby nodded.</p><p>Eli rolled his eyes and put an arm around each of his siblings, "Thanks, guys. I don't know how I would have stayed sane without you two. And the not so subtle hints you've been giving me the past few years."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. An Easter Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim and Walt had  stayed up late to make the Easter eggs  Barbara had  hidden around the yard. Now, the five year old boy scampered around in search  of the delicious chocolate treats. His cousin's could be heard giggling in the next yard over, no  doubt looking for eggs of their own. A bright blue egg caught his eye from the bushes.(1)</p><p>Jim dived after it and gasped. He was nose to nose with a giant, blue bunny. It's green eyes  were wide as they looked into Jim's blue ones.</p><p>"Easter Bunny?" Jim breathed.</p><p>The bunny grinned and nodded, "Yeah. It's me, ya lil' ankle bitter."</p><p>Jim giggled, "You sound like Dada!"</p><p>Bunny chuckled.</p><p>"Young Atlas?" Walt poked his head into the bush, "Who are you talking to in here?"</p><p>"The Easter Bunny, Dada!" Jim turned, "He's  still here!"</p><p>"'E can't  see me, Atlas," Bunny shook his head, "Only-"</p><p>"Ah. Hello, Aster," Walt scooped his son out of the bushes and stood up, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"</p><p>"Stricklander?" Bunny rose to his full 6'1" height, "Is tha' really you? Holy egg! Ye've settled down!"</p><p>Walt chuckled and nuzzled Jim,  "I have. Barbara and Jim are the best thing to happen to me since I met Nono. How are you? How are the girls doing?"</p><p>"The Easter Bunny  has a family?!" Jim looked up at his father.</p><p>"They're good. Hope's been staying with her mother this past week so I can focus on Easter. Oh! She's climbing and flying now! She's been driving Toothy and Me up the walls!"</p><p>"The  Easter Bunny's married to the Tooth Fairy!?"  Jim nearly screeched.</p><p>"What gave you that idea, Sweetie?" Barbara put one hand on her son's back, "Did you find all  the eggs?"</p><p>"It is  the Easter Bunny, Mummy!" Jim declared, "He's  here! He's huge and  he knows Dada!"</p><p>Barbara smiled, "Is that so?"</p><p>Walt  chuckled and winked at Bunny,  "Actually, it is, Love. I meet him in Australia a few...oh, decades ago."</p><p>"Really?" Barbara looked at him over her  glasses.</p><p>"Met who a few decades ago in Aus-Oh!" Otto popped over the fence, Toby on is shoulders, "Hallo, Aster! I didn't know you vvere still here!"</p><p>"Yeah, Arcadia is usually my last stop before goin' home," Bunny nodded, "Wait! Scaarbach? When did you move to the  states?"</p><p>"Zree  years ago," Otto shrugged.</p><p>Barbara buried her face in her hands, "Why are you two like this? Lenora! Please come and tell me our husbands are being goofs  before I loose my mind!"</p><p>"What were we talking about?"  Lenora walked threw the gate, Mary on  her hip, "Oh! Elpidius! It's been, yikes, a hundred years at least!  I think it was when Toothiana brought you to that wedding in Rome."(2)</p><p>"OH! You were one of the fairy twins Tooth introduced  me to!" Bunny pointed, "You've changed your name. And married- wait! You married Scaarbach?!"</p><p>"Not helping, Jay..." Barbara hung her head.</p><p>Walt set Jim on the ground, "Alright, that's enough fun on Barbara's behalf. Time to explain. Barbara, Love. Yes, the Easter Bunny is real. But, it's not how you think. First of all, you have to believe in him to be able to see him."</p><p>Barbara groaned,  "Really? Is he some kind of fay creature like all of you?"</p><p>Walt shrugged  and turned to Bunny, "Sort of? He's...a  bit like Toby and a bit like me...He was an alien called a Pooka when he crashed on Earth. Then he was imbued with the magic that hides him  and allows his to travel so fast."(3)</p><p>Barbara sighed and nodded, "Alright...This shouldn't surprise me in the slightest...I married two changlings and am  surrounded by magic every day..."</p><p>She looked up and screamed. She leapt back and tripped over a rock in the yard.</p><p>"HOLY MOTHER OF-"</p><p>Everybody burst into laughter.</p><p>"It's been good  to meet you Mrs. Strickler," Bunny helped her to her feet, "M' sorry about the miscommunication about my bein'  here. An' it's been good to see everyone again.  But I have to get back to the Warren before Tooth and Hope get there. I have to put everything away and Hope likes to eat paintbrushes."</p><p>Walt put one arm around Barbara and the other on Jim's shoulder, "Alright, Aster. Don't be a stranger. Tell the girls 'hi' from us."</p><p>"Bye  bye, Bunny!" The kids chorused, waving wildly.</p><p>Bunny crossed his arms and, with the tap of his foot, vanished down a tunnel.</p><p>"So...Easter Bunny is married to the Tooth Fairy..." Barbara began,  "You all already knew about this...AND NOBODY THOUGHT TO TELL ME!? How does that even work?! Is the Tooth Fairy like Lenora and Eli? Or what?"</p><p>"Great time for Easter Brunch," Lenora led the way into the house.</p><p>"We'll answer all of your question then, Barbara," Walt steered  her around, "You write them down while Otto and I get the food ready. OK?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN:  Ya know, we always see 10,000 Christmas fics in December but I can only name like...two Easter fics (both Harry Potter fics I might add)... Which is strange because Easter is, arguably, more important than Christmas. Arguably... So, I thought, Hey! How about write that fic you want to see! So here it is.</p><p>1) Ok, I established in Lucky Christmas that Toby is Jewish. BUT, in the show, Toby says he got a lot of chocolate from Easter. I am  not Jewish but, since Easter egg hunting isn't actually a religious part of Easter and is just a game for children and families to play at Easter parties (Like Find the Pickle at Christmas) I figured it would be OK. Especially since the kids are all so young.</p><p>2) So, in the Rise of the Guardians books, it is explained that Bunny's name is E. Aster Bunnymund. Hence, Easter Bunny. Most headcanons say the 'E' stands for Edmund. But Elpidius is  Latin for hope. Bunny is the guardian of hope so I thought it fit better.</p><p>3) Partialy from the books (the Pooka part, alien and all) and Part Headcanon (the magic part) because I'm not entirely sure how it all worked  in the books...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Family Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, class," Ms. Hoffman told her first grade class as she finished writing on the board, "Today we are going to start working on family trees. You all will make a family tree and prepare a little speech about what you learned that way, on family day this Saturday, we can display them in our classroom."</p><p>She was completely unsurprised to see three little hands shoot up, "Yes. You three may work together. But, you will have to do the parts of your family that you don't share separately. Ok?" </p><p>Toby, Mary, and Jim cheered and scrambled closer together to get started.</p><p>"Who all should we put on it?" Mary began, "How would we even display it?"</p><p>"I don't know," Jim admitted, listing out their parents and Aunt Nono, "I would love to put our 'extended' family but..."</p><p>"It's not like we can use pictures of them all," Toby nodded.</p><p>Mary leaned over to look at Jim's list, "Maybe...We could draw them? Or...humanish thems?"</p><p>Toby wrinkled his nose, "Nome of us are really good at that, Mary."</p><p>"Do you got a better idea?"</p><p>LLB</p><p>Lenora looked up from the papers she was grading. Her daughter had been quiet for a while. She crept up the stares and peaked into her bedroom.</p><p>"Mary? Is everything alright?"</p><p>The little girl sat, cross legged on the floor, a piece of paper and a photo album in front of her.</p><p>"Mary?"</p><p>"Do you remember your parents?" She didn't look up.</p><p>Lenora sidled over and sat alongside her daughter. She looked down at the photo album and paper.</p><p>"Not much," she admitted, "It was a very long time ago. I was only a few decades old."</p><p>Mary traced a picture of herself and her first parents before looking up at her mother, "Do you remember their names?"</p><p>"Yes. Antonia and Elijah. It's where Eli got his name."</p><p>"I never knew their names," Mary looked back at the book, "I remember that Daddy liked to laugh really loud and was tall. Mommy would sing...Almost as often as you do. But in Japanese. I can't remember the words..."</p><p>Lenora silently lifted the six-year-old into her lap.</p><p>"I wish I had someone like Nana. Someone who actually knew them. Didn't they have friends?"</p><p>Lenora sighed, "They did. They were at the funeral. They asked how you were doing."</p><p>"I don't remember much. I remember Toby staying with me but nobody talked to me. Why?" She glared down into the photo album.</p><p>"I don't know why, Baby girl," Lenora stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "But I can tell you what I know."</p><p>"You knew then?" Mary lit up.</p><p>"I didn't know them," Lenora admitted, "But I do know some things about them. Your mummy's name was Lydia and your Daddy's name was Kano. They met at summer camp when they were in high school." (1)</p><p>Mary nuzzled closer, "I don't want to forget them."</p><p>"You won't," Lenora insisted, "Not entirely. Your Papa and I still remember our parents. And that was hundreds of years ago."</p><p>Mary nodded and closed her photo album. She then grabbed her paper and wrote 'Kano and Lydia Wang' on her list of family members.</p><p>"Mama? Will you help me draw some of the pictures? Toby and Jim got the rest."</p><p>Lenora looked at the list and the trolls it included, "Oh boy...Well, let's see what we can do."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Jim watched up at the ancient painting in the museum. It was as if he was waiting for it to move.</p><p>"What are you looking at, Young Atlas?" Walt sat beside his son.</p><p>Jim pointed up at the woman, "Her. She was your mummy. Right?"</p><p>Walt looked up and sighed, "Yes...In a way."</p><p>"Do you remember her?"</p><p>"No. I...I was still a whelp when she disappeared. And the stories I have heard are not flattering."</p><p>He leaned over to look at his son's paper. He chuckled.</p><p>"You have Poppa Vendal on your list?"</p><p>"Yeah," Jim instantly perked, "Uncle Kanjigar and Draal, too! Mary's doing Uncle Blinky and Uncle Arrrgh, and Toby gets Aunt Dwella and Aunt Nono. We're going to say they're your brothers and sister. Esept Uncle Kanjigar and Draal. They're related to Mummy and Uncle Lucky."</p><p>Walt laughed outright, "And how will you depict them all? Hm?"</p><p>"We're drawing them," Jim herald his head high, "That's why we split them all up. So no one person would have to figure it all out."</p><p>"That's quite clever of you, Young Atlas."</p><p>"It was Mary's idea."</p><p>Walt smiled softly and took his son's hand, "Well, we best get you home so you can get to work on it. And I assume you have to know the family's story as well?"</p><p>"Part of it," Jim looked over his shoulder at the painting once more, "Da? What was her name?"</p><p>Walt stopped and turned. The painting seamed to look strait into his soul. The gentle smile and calm hold on his infant self a stark contrast to what he knew and had heard from Gunmar and Bular.</p><p>With a heavy heart, he turned back to his son, "Jim. Remember this and remember it well. Morgana was not good. She was an evil enchantress."</p><p>"But...in the painting-"</p><p>"I don't know who painted it. Perhaps it was once true. But it is not now," he knelt in front of Jim, "She is dangerous. If you ever meet someone claiming to be her, no mater who they are or what they look like, I want you to run. Run away from them and find your mother and I or one of your aunts and uncles. Understood?"(2)</p><p>Jim looked from his father to the painting. He nodded slowly. Walt sighed and they set off. Jim cast one last look over his shoulder. Wondering.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Toby bounced on his toes as he  stood by the large family tree he and his cousins had made. They were taking turns explaining and showing off to the other families. They had even convinced Draal to come in a glamour mask!</p><p>"That's quite the family tree you have there," Shauna Johnson laughed, one arm around her son's shoulders.</p><p>"That's cause it's not just my family tree," Toby explained, "It's also my sister's and my Cousin, Jim's. Only this part is mine."</p><p>"Toby and Mary are adopted, Mama," Seamus tilted his head back to look at her, "That means they have two families."</p><p>"Ah! Like how Steve has two dad's now that his mom married coach?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Me and Mary aren't the only ones who are adopted," Toby pointed to the family tree, "Our Papa, Onkel Walt, and Tanta Nono Are all adopted, too."</p><p>"Well, it sounds like it runs in the family," Darcy's father joked as he and his wife approached.</p><p>"Yep!" Toby puffed out his chest, "Someday, I'm gonna adopt, too! It's a lot faster then waiting for a baby to grow in a Mama's tummy." (3)</p><p>"Toby! Toby!" Mary sprinted in, dragging Eli behind her, "Mama said Tanta Maranda said Eli gets to come over!"</p><p>Toby cheered and ran to meet them. Jim shook his head and took his cousin's place. It was his turn anyway."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) Since 'Mary' is and English name I wanted her parents to have one English name and one Japanese name. Originally it was going to be her dad who had an English name but then I discovered Kano, meaning 'water god' or 'of the sea' and knew that that was the perfect name for the father of a mermaid. Perhaps he was a merman. </p><p>2) While writing this I realized everyone is still evil. Bular, Morgana, Dic. Hell, Angor is still DEAD! It was really weird to think that Bular and Bagdwella haven't even started writing to each other yet! I started laughing.</p><p>3) *Ugly laughing* I wish! I want to adopt some day but it is a long, slow, expensive proses...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mothers Day in Trollmarket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bular nodded with satisfaction as he finished setting up the display. Then, he turned and kissed his wife.</p><p>"I'm heading to my meeting now, Dwelly," he rubbed her belly gently, "I'll be back in an hour or so."</p><p>"Only if you don't try to avoid talking today," she teased, pulling him back down for another kiss, "I'll see you when you get back, Sweetbun."</p><p>He grinned and set off.  The walk threw Heartstone Trollmarket was no longer as  hostile as it had once been. A few trolls still sent glares his way but nobody ran from him in terror anymore.</p><p>'Perhaps, someday, I  will be known as 'Bular, the shop keeper's husband' more than 'Bular the Black',' He thought hopefully.</p><p>"There you are, Bular," Blinky looked up from his books, birthstone in his lap, "Arrrgh is in the keep but Walter and the others are running a bit late today."(1)</p><p>"Alright. Thank  you, Blinkus."</p><p>Blinky nodded and went back to his research, throwing one book over his shoulder and grabbing another to replace it. Bular chuckled and ambled  back into the keep where his half brother was waiting.</p><p>"Good evening, Arrrgh."</p><p>"Evening," Arrrgh grinned, "Have good day? How Dwella?"</p><p>"Good and good. Dwelly's-"</p><p>"We could just do what normal adult children do and get her flowers," Walt's voice drifted in.</p><p>"Ha! Since vvhen have vve ever been normal?" Otto quipped.</p><p>"Good point. But we don't really know a whole lot about her," And Nomura made three, "I mean, you two raised me in any case.</p><p>"Don't you have a son to celebrate vviz zis year?"</p><p>"Yeah...no. Erik doesn't really see me that way. I...I only  adopted him to get him off the streets,  really."</p><p>"...Nope. Not going zrew zat again."</p><p>"Yeah.  That's bull, Nono."</p><p>"What are you three  arguing about now?" Bular rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Mother's Day," Arrrggh chuckled, "Surface holiday."</p><p>"Yes," Walt confirmed, "It's tomorrow and, well, it's really our first time getting  to celebrate as the 'children'."</p><p>"What is 'Mother's  Day'?" Bular sat, eager  to put off talking about himself.</p><p>"A day to celebrate and honor our mothers," Walt explained.</p><p>"And to thank them for putting up with all the bullshit," Nomura added.</p><p>"Ozer family members often help younger children und infants," Otto chimed in, "Und school age children usually make gifts at school."</p><p>Bular nodded, encouraging them to continue.(2)</p><p>"And many  families have traditions of their own," Wally  pressed  on, "Jim and I  make Barbara breakfast in bed, then the two of them go on  a walk together. It's what we've done since that first Mother's Day, back before Jim  was born."</p><p>"Und I take Toby to Nana's und Mary to see her first parents in ze morning. Zen Lenora picks zem up und ze zree of zem go do somezing togezer," Otto got starry eyed as he spoke.</p><p>"Hm...Perhaps I could give this holiday a try. Would that be alright?" Bular queried.</p><p>"That would be fine, Bular," Walt assured him.</p><p>"Our mother bad," Arrrgh lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes," Bular agreed, "But I meant with Dwelly. She's been more tired and stressed lately. I want to do something nice for her. This seams like the perfect opportunity."</p><p>"And  the perfect topic for this week's discussion," Walt steepled his fingers, "At the risk of sounding cliché: Bular, tell us about your childhood."</p><p>"Blitsnack..."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Angor was more surprised then he should have been to find Claire and her brother in his keep. The girl sat cross legged on the floor, surrounded by gems and wire and a small jar of a clear liquid. Enrique crawled around the keep, pulling itself up to stand at the sofa.</p><p>"Youngling? What are you and the whelp doing?" He picked up Enrique, delighting the toddler.</p><p>"Making a bracelet for Mom," Claire didn't look up, "Tomorrows Mother's Day."</p><p>"But...your mother is not good at...well, mothering."</p><p>"I know. But she's still my mom. She does encourage me to get good grades and she comes to my plays," Claire put down her crimpers and wire, "And she works hard so we can live the life we do."(3)</p><p>Angor sat in front of her, Enrique settled neatly in his lap, "Where did you get the stones?"</p><p>"Traded about three months worth of recycling from both my house and Darcy's for them. Oh! Give  me Enrique for a second."</p><p>She dipped one stone in the clear potion before taking her brother, "Besides, it's his first Mother's Day. Mom was still pregnant with him last year."</p><p>With a small struggle, she  pressed the toddler's thumb to the stone. A clear imprint was left behind. Claire released Enrique and repeated the process with her own thumbprint. She strung  the last two stones into place and crimped the clasps.</p><p>"Tada!" She held up the bracelet  of two alternating gemstones, "What do you think? The stones are Enrique and mine birthstones. For humans, that means the stones that represent the months we were born."</p><p>Angor pulled Enrique back into his lap, "It's lovely, Youngling. I'm sure your mother will love it. In fact, would you like me to put a charm on it so it wont break?"</p><p>"Really?!" Claire lit up, "Can I learn it and do it myself?"</p><p>Angor chuckled, "Alright. If we start now, you should be able to do it in time to give it to your mother."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Morgana sighed as she played with the flowers her oldest son had given her for Mother's Day. The holiday was one of the ones she had missed learning about while in the Heartstone. Light music wafted threw the keep. A gift from her second child. The boys had come in early in the morning after celebrating with their children and wives.</p><p>"M-Mom?"</p><p>Morgana turned at the sound of her daughter's voice. The pink Changling had her whelp on her shoulder, her hands behind her back, and a nervous look on her face.</p><p>"Nono? What can I do for you?"</p><p>Nomura grumbled something, not meaning her eyes. Erik rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Come on, Ma. Go on."</p><p> Nomura shot her son a dark look. Morgana struggled not to laugh at the duo.</p><p>"If you don't hurry up I'll be up past my bedtime," Erik sang, "And then I'll be grumpy and hard to wake up tomorrow."</p><p>Morgana chuckled, "Are you trying to ask me to watch Erik for the night or just advice for how to keep little whelps under control?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Yer gettin close, Gram," Erik rolled over and watched her upside down.</p><p>Morgana covered her eyes and sighed, "Oh! I don't know if I'm ready for that one yet...I know it's been about a thousand years but I don't feel old enough to be a gr-mpf!"</p><p>Nomura had thrust a small package in her face, "Happy Mother's Day!"</p><p>Morgana took a step back before taking the package. It was crudely wrapped but inside was a matching set of ring and bracelet. There were three stones to each; Serpentine, Dumortierite, and Ruby Quartz.</p><p>"A piece from each of us. Walt, Otto, and...me...And-and there's a charm on them to keep anyone from stealing your hand," Nomura lowered Erik to her hip, "It's not much but...yeah..."</p><p>Morgana smiled and pulled her daughter into a light hug, "Thank you, Nomura. And Happy Mother's Day to you, too."</p><p>Nomura leaned into the warm embrace for a moment before stepping back, "Thank you...Mom. Have a good night."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>Nomura smiled and lay Erik against her shoulder, "Come on, Imp. Bedtime."</p><p>"M not tired," Erik yawned, laying his head down.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Erik looked up slightly and waved before laying his head Baker on his mother's shoulder. Morgana waved back before sitting back in the keep.  She flopped onto the sofa and snatched up a book. Angor moved her gently and sat with her.</p><p>"Have a good Mother's Day?"</p><p>"I di- wait. How do you know what Mother's Day is?" Morgana looked up at him.</p><p>"My apprentice explained it to me," Angor shrugged.</p><p>"Well, I did. Thank you for asking."</p><p>As if waiting for her que, Stardust strutted into the room. Having graduated from fluffy kitten stage of development, her lanky adolescent legs made her look truly ridiculous. Something dangled from her jaws.</p><p>"Stardust? What have you got there, Princess?" Morgana sat up.</p><p>The baby bobcat held her chin high, displaying her 'catch'. It was a little black bag. Morgana picked her up and  wiggled the bag from her jaws. </p><p>"Angor? Have any idea where she got this?"</p><p>"Hm?" He looked away at his book.</p><p>Morgana pursed her lips and opened the bag. Inside was a chain with a single charm of Citrine.(4)</p><p>"Angor?"</p><p>"What? Oh. That's very nice."</p><p>Morgana fixed him with a look.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that? It was Stardust who gave it to you."</p><p>She couldn't hold a strait face. She burst into laughter and turned.</p><p>"Oh! Alright then!" She laughed and turned, "Will you help me put it on?"</p><p>Angor silently complied and watched and Morgana played with Stardust for a moment. She kissed the kit's soft little forehead and snuggled her close.</p><p>"Thank you, Stardust."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Bagdwella stretched as she woke up and forced herself to sit up.</p><p>"Nope. You stay in bed today," Bular put one hand on her shoulder, "I can handle the shop today."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Positive, Dwelly," he kissed her cheek, "And, tonight, I'm going to take you out to our theater for dinner and a show. I know we haven't been able to get out as often lately."</p><p>"Ok," Bagdwella crossed her arms, "What's the occasion?"</p><p>Bular grinned, "Mostly I wanted to spoil you a bit. But, I chose today because it is Mother's Day. So, I figured you could take today off and, after the Little Trollhunter and his cousins leave, we can go on a little date."</p><p>Bagdwella chuckled, "That does sound nice, Sweet Bun. But do you know what I really want for Mother's Day?"</p><p>She grabbed his horns and pulled him back into their nest, "Extra snuggle time!"</p><p>Bular laughed as she nuzzled into his chest, curling into him as best she could, "Hey! I thought I was supposed to watch  the shop today."</p><p>"You said you wanted to spoil me today," Bagdwella insisted, "I decided that means extra snuggles!"</p><p>Bular smiled down at her for a moment before curling around her and wrapping his tail securely around her back, "I love you, Dwelly."</p><p>"I love you too, Sweetbun."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) It's my intention that this is just something Blinky does while he reads.  He'll take the birthstone, and  later Cordi, sit and hold them in his lap.</p><p>2) TBH, me when I was in therapy. Much easer to keep my parents talking than to talk about myself.</p><p>3) Ophelia may be a good person and a good politician, but she's not the greatest mom...</p><p>4) I looked up Cambodian gemstones and Citrine was the very first thing that came up. It also happens to be my birthstone so there was no way I was passing up making it Angor's stoneskin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Father's Day In Trollmarket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seamus bounced his baby sister on his bed, "Ok, Cordi. Remember the plan. As soon as-"</p><p>"Seamus, Cordelia," Blinky leaned into the room, "Arrrgh and I are going to the Hero's Forge. We have a meeting with Bular then training with Walter, Barbara, and Otto. Seamus, are you alright with watching-"</p><p>"Nope. I've told you before, I don't mind watching Cordi whenever you need me to," Seamus hoisted the baby troll on his hip, "Even if I have plans with my friends, I can usually take her with me."</p><p>Blinky smiled, "I know, but I still prefer to ask. What if you had a date? You wouldn't want to take your baby sister then, would you?"</p><p>"Alright! Alright!" Seamus laughed, "You win! But, really, it's fine. It's just going to be the two of us today."</p><p>"Alright. See you two in a few hours." </p><p>"See you in a few hours."</p><p>Cordelia waved her Da bye-bye. Seamus peeked out of the room to watch Blinky and Arrrgh leave. Then he sat Cordelia on his bed and reached under it.</p><p>"Ready?" he grinned up at her.</p><p>Cordelia squealed and clapped her hands. Seamus pulled out the covered backpack carrier. He fit her in; taking special care not to pinch her tail; grabbed her a spare diaper, and hoisted the carrier onto his back. Then, double checking that their fathers had left, slipped down the hall. </p><p>"Where are you two going?"</p><p>Seamus stopped dead in his tracks, "Just up top, Uncle Dick. We're going to do some shopping."</p><p>Dicktacious crossed his arms, "The sun's still up."</p><p>"I got a special carrier so I can taker her up during the daytime."</p><p>"Mhm..." Dick squinted threw his glasses, "And...why are you sneaking out?"</p><p>"Because, if I said that we're going shopping, they'd want to know what for. And I can't tell them because it's a surprise."</p><p>"So this is for that ridiculous fleshbag holiday?"</p><p>"Yep! Bye, Uncle Dick!" Seamus ran out the door.</p><p>"If they get back before you I'm not covering for you!"</p><p>Seamus and Cordelia laughed as they ran up the crystal staircase. Once in the canal, it was time to decide where to start. With a firm nod, he made his way up the side of the canal and to the resale shop.</p><p>"Seamus! Welcome back!" greeted Mrs. McGurf, the old lady behind the counter, "Oh! Who's your little friend?"</p><p>"Remember how I kept telling you about my baby sister? This is her! Her name is Cordelia. Cordi, for short."</p><p>"Well...that wasn't what I expected," Mrs. McGurf smiled and shook Cordelia's hand, "But she's very sweet. It's nice to meet you, Cordi." </p><p>Cordelia giggled and played with patty cake with the old woman's hand.</p><p>Mrs. McGurf chuckled, "So, what are you two in for today?"</p><p>"Father's day presents," Seamus adjusted Cordelia's carrier, "It's Cordi's first  and it's my first in this family so I want it to be special."</p><p>The old woman nodded, "Alright, it all depends on what you're looking for. Men's shirts are down that way, or ties are over there. What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"I was thinking a book and some VHS tapes," Seamus took his  baby sister out of her carrier and held her on his hip, "What have you got?"</p><p>"That depends, what books or movies are you interested in?"</p><p>"The VHS tapes don't mater as long as they aren't something that would be hard to find. But the books would be better off rare or old."</p><p>"Well, VHS tapes are next to the DVDs. You know where those are. And somebody dropped off six coppies of Rocky Horror Picture Show and three copies of the first two Harry Potters so I don't think you'll have to much trouble there," Mrs. McGurf reached under the counter, "As for the book, I've been saving this one for a while."</p><p>She set a thin book on the counter. The pages were yellowed and an old woman smiled up from the dust cover, 'Maria' was scrawled across the top, over the picture.</p><p>"It's Maria von Trapp's autobiography. It's from the seventies so it's not one of the oldest books we've had in here but this is the only copy of it I've ever seen."(1)</p><p>Seamus nodded, "Alright. I'll take it. Just wait a second while I go back and get the VHS tapes."</p><p>"I take it your father's not a picky viewer then?"</p><p>"Oh, he wont be watching them," Seamus buckled Cordelia back into her carrier, "He eats them. That's why I wanted ones that there was a lot of."</p><p>"...Ah...Ok...$7.50..."</p><p>Seamus handed her the cash and left the store, "I love seeing the looks on people's faces when I bring up that one!"</p><p>Cordelia giggled in his ear.</p><p>"Come on, Cordi. Let's get a snack before we go to pick out a card and wrapping paper."</p><p>They sat outside the café under and umbrella and waited for the waiter.</p><p>"Seamus! The usual I presume?" Duxie inquired. </p><p>"Not today, Dux. Just some fries and some aluminum foil today."</p><p>Duxie nodded, "Coming right up for you and your little lady."</p><p>Seamus watched him go before turning to the baby trolless on his lap, "You're just everyone's favorite today, aren't you?"</p><p>"Sea!" Cordelia put her cold hands on his face. </p><p>Seamus couldn't help but laugh, "Alright! You deserve it!"</p><p>He kissed her stone cheek. After they finished eating and payed the tab, Seamus packed his sister up once more and they made their way to the dollar store to buy a card. Seamus looked up and down the racks of cards before looking over his shoulder at Cordelia.</p><p>"How about we just make a card? Oh! I have the perfect idea!" </p><p>He went down the crafting isle and grabbed a thing of card paper and two jars of paint.</p><p>"Blue for Cordelia and grey for Seamus," he showed Cordelia the jars of paint before going to the checkout, "Ok. Let's get home and get this done."</p><p>He hurried home, hoping they would have enough time for the projects to dry. In his room, he set Cordelia up on the floor with a bit of bright finger paint he already had and some paper while he wrapped the rest of the gifts. Then, he washed her hands and painted her palm with the new blue paint. He pressed it to the painting and then gave her a fresh piece of paper to play with. He didn't care if she got a bit of paint on the stone floor. While she played, Seamus painted his own hand and pressed it to the paper. Watching his sister play for a moment, another idea came to him. Seamus painted Cordelia's hand green and pressed it to the new painting. All that was left to do was wait until the paint dried and to write on them. He was just finishing up when he heard them entering the keep.</p><p>"Seamus? Cordelia?" Arrrgh's voice drifted into the room.</p><p>Seamus's head snapped up and he hurriedly finished writing and blew on the ink to dry it, "Coming!"</p><p>He scooped Cordelia into one arm and the presents into the other before making his way into the library.</p><p>"Have good day?" Arrrgh asked, taking his daughter into his arms.</p><p>"We did. And... we have something for both of you. And one for Uncle Dick as well."</p><p>The green troll looked up from his work, "What?"</p><p>Seamus handed one package to Arrrgh, one and the first painting to Blinky, and the other painting to Dick, "Happy Father's Day. From Cordi and I."</p><p>Blinky and Arrrgh looked down at their gifts. Blinky handed his husband their daughter's painting.</p><p>"Didn't have to," Arrrgh didn't look up from the painting.</p><p>"But I wanted to," Seamus insisted.</p><p>Blinky pulled him into a gentle hug, "Thank you, Seamus. And Happy Father's Day."</p><p>Seamus smiled, "Love you, Da. Love you, Pa."</p><p>"Love, Seamus," Arrrgh hugged him from the other side.</p><p>"Why am I being given this?" Dick looked up, "I am not anyone's father."</p><p>"Uncles get to participate, too," Seamus explained, "Like how I also gave Frau Scaarbach a card on Mother's Day before I went to see Mom."</p><p>Dick pursed his lips and folded the painting up. </p><p>"You don't have to keep it if you don't want to, brother," Blinky said.</p><p>"Shut up. I'm keeping it forever."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Erik glared down at the paper in front of him. Mrs. Hoffman knelt down next to him.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Erik?"</p><p>"I can't decide what t' make Pa fer Father's Day," he grumbled, "I don' wanna give him the same stuff I gave Ma fer Mother's Day!"</p><p>Mrs. Hoffman bit her lip. She was a new hire and hadn't been working with the little troll for very long. Her coworkers weren't much help, admitting that they had thought the boy was human until the eclipse. </p><p>"Well...What's your Pa like?" She eventually decided.</p><p>Erik puffed out his cheeks in thought, "He's a fighter. A Warrior. He's one of the Trollhunters just like his father was."</p><p>"Ah, the family business," Mrs. Hoffman nodded, "What do the two of you like to do together?"</p><p>"We go out to eat, we spend time with mah Aunties, Uncles, and cousins, Oh! And sometimes, when it's just us, he'll let me train with him!"</p><p>The teacher smiled and tapped her chin, "I think I have an idea. How do you feel about Macaroni art?"</p><p>Erik nodded and they got to work. Two hours later, Nomura arrived to pick up her son and head down to Trollmarket.</p><p>"Ma!" Erik scampered up and jumped up to her shoulder, "Time to go! father son time's a waitin'! Let's go, go, go!"</p><p>Nomura raised her eyebrow, "You weren't this excited for Mother's Day."</p><p>"Hard to be excited when yer terrified of rejection," Erik pat her shoulder energetically, "After meeting Grandpa Kanjigar last week, I'm pretty sure I'm safe this time."   </p><p>"...I'm going to take that as a compliment..." Nomura buckled Erik into his carseat, "So, what did you make Pa?"</p><p>Erik pulled his backpack snug to his chest, "You'll see when I show him."</p><p>"Imp."</p><p>Erik bounced in his seat all the way home. Nomura even had to hold him on the way back to the keep. He leapt out of her arms and scurried over to Draal.</p><p>"Da! Da!" he scrambled into his father's arms and handed him what he had made, "Happy Father's Day!"</p><p>Draal blinked, "What?"</p><p>"Father's Day? A day to honor dads..." Erik deflated slightly.</p><p>"Is it a Fleshbag holiday?" Draal lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>"Um...Yeah..."</p><p>Before Draal could say another word, Nomura grabbed her partner by the horns and dragged him into the other room, "We'll be right back, Imp. Draal, Erik has been really excited about today. You have to remember that he's ne..."</p><p>Erik bowed his head and twiddled his thumbs after his parents' voices faded out. This wasn't what he had had in mind for Father's Day. He had expected it to at least go as well as Mother's Day had. Erik dug into his backpack for a moment before finding his stuffed goblin.</p><p>"At least I have you, GooGoo," He hopped up into Draal's chair and curled up, snuggling his toy.</p><p>"Hey, Runt," Draal and Nomura had returned. </p><p>Nomura nodded firmly and ruffled Erik's hair, "I'm going to Walt's for  a bit. See you two after dinner."</p><p>Draal scooped his son into his lap and sat, " Your Ma explained what's going on. I'm still not entirely sure why humans celebrate this the way they do but I think I understand why you want to."</p><p>Erik lifted his head to look up at his father.</p><p>"Heh, if I had payed more attention when the Trollhunter and his family no doubt explained it to me while I lived whit them I might have celebrated it with my father. Maybe I'd understand it better. Even your mother celebrates this 'Father's Day'! And she doesn't even have a father!" </p><p>"Were you going somewhere with this?" Erik rolled over, Googoo still clutched to his chest.</p><p>Draal cleared his throat, "Right. Um, what I mean is, happy father's day, Runt. I'm glad you're mine."</p><p>"Happy Father's Day, Pa. It's kinda my fault as well. It didn't occur to me that you might not know what a father's day is. I just remembered how happy you were to see Grandpa Kanjigar again that I jus' assumed."</p><p>Draal nodded slowly before he suddenly growled and rolled Erik over, tickling his sides and rubbing his nose into his fur. Erik let out an unflattering shreak of laughter and attempted to wriggle away.</p><p>"Ah! Pa! No! Gahaha! Stop! Haha!"</p><p> Draal eventually relented and held his son up by his ankle. The whelp continued to giggle for a moment, goblin dangling from his hands.</p><p>"Love ya, Pop."</p><p>"I love you too, Runt. C'mon. Your Ma's going to be at her Brother's until after dinner. Let's go to Glug's for our dinner."</p><p>"And to the forge after that?"</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>LLB</p><p>Bagdwella carefully wiped the wet clay off her daughters' feet, "All done! Now we just have to wait for it to dry and for your daddy to get back from his meeting."</p><p>Barla and Marla smiled up a her. Weather it was gas or real smiles, she didn't actually know. She moved the project to the side and curled each of her baby girls into her arms. They both yawned and nuzzled closer to her.</p><p>Bagdwella kissed their foreheads and hummed as she tucked them into their nest for a nap. She watched them both for a moment longer before returning to her shop. There were only a few costumers milling about. Nothing she couldn't handle while watching the twins.</p><p>"WaAH!" </p><p>Correction. Nothing she couldn't handle as long as the twins stayed asleep for longer than a couple seconds.</p><p>"I'll get them, Dwelly," Bular said as he walked threw the door.</p><p>"You're a life saver, Sweetbun! Oh! But stay out of the kitchen! Their bottles are in the bedroom."</p><p>Bular kissed her cheek and continued back to retrieve their daughters.</p><p>"I know it's not my place but is that really something to do in public?" one of the patrons asked, eyebrow raised, "It's a bit...barbaric. Don't you think?"</p><p>Bagdwella shrugged nonchalantly, "We picked it up from the Trollhunter and his family. It's just lips touching in any case." </p><p>In back, Bular cuddled Barla and Marla for a second before feeding them both at once.</p><p>"There's my little warrior princesses. Yes, I hear how strong your lungs are and how hungry you both must be to make so much noise."</p><p>He sat back in the nest he shared with his wife and held his daughter's against his chest, humming quietly. Marla sighed and drifted back to sleep. Barla nuzzled closer to his chest, rubbing one tiny fist against her face.</p><p>"You like that, don't you? You like it when your Mama and I sing to you."</p><p>Barla only yawned and joined her sister in slumber.</p><p>"Bular?" Bagdwella tiptoed in.</p><p>"I just got them both back to sleep," he whispered, "Diapers changed and fed."</p><p>Bagdwella hummed and curled into his side, resting one hand on Marla's back, "The shop's empty so I closed up early. It is a holiday after all."</p><p>"It is?"</p><p>"Mhm. Happy Father's Day, Sweetbun."</p><p>She handed him the clay tablet. Imprinted in the clay was Barla and Marla's little footprints, their names written on the respective footprint and little sapphires sprinkled over it. Bular traced both the footprints for a moment.</p><p>"Thank you, Dewlly. For everything. For letting me into your life. For believing that I had changed. For our daughters. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."</p><p>"Shut up, you cheese ball," Bagdwella chuckled and kissed her husband gently.</p><p>She rest her head on his shoulder and watched their daughters sleep. Bular traced the footprints one more time before putting the tablet beside the nest and wrapping his arm around his wife.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Aja hung over Tronos' head, watching a show on the iPad in his paws.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Krel asked, sitting on Tronos' arm.</p><p>"SSStudying."</p><p>"Studying what?"</p><p>"An Earth holiday called 'Father's Day'," Aja didn't look up from her show, "I was thinking we could try introducing it back home."</p><p>Krel looked down at the show, "So it is a holiday for Fathers?"</p><p>"Yesss. And there isss a corisssponding day for Mothersss."</p><p>All three watched in silence for a moment.</p><p>"Perhaps it would be best for us to try this holiday before we try having it on Akoridion 5," Aja looked down at her brother.</p><p>"How are we going to do that? Papa is on Akoridian 5."</p><p>"The girl in the show doesn't have a Father so she celebrates with her mentor," Aja pointed out, "We could do that."</p><p>"Vervatos is on Akoridian 5 as well."</p><p>Aja scratched her nose and wracked her brain.</p><p>"What about Angor?"</p><p>The teens looked at their friend.</p><p>"Tronos? You want to participate in Father's Day?" Krel asked.</p><p>"No. We do not have Mothersss and Fathersss on my planet. We have nessst caretakersss. But I am willing to help you two."</p><p>Aja and Krel exchanged a look and shrugged.</p><p>"Ok. So we celebrate with Angor. How do we celebrate?" Krel asked.</p><p>"According to the show, we give him gifts and try to spend time with him. Traditional gifts include food, small trinkets, and these things called a 'tie'. Sr. Uhl wears one."</p><p>Krel nodded and began shuffling threw his phone, "Got it. We'll meet back here an hour before dinner to talk about how well this went over."</p><p>"Wouldn't it be better to do it after dinner?" Tronos sat up, Aja sliding down to his shoulders. </p><p>Krel had already made his way back to his room. Aja and Tronos shrugged.</p><p>"I guess I should go get a tie..." Aja crawled off Tronos' back and slipped her high tops back on. </p><p>Tronos nodded and followed her out of  the keep and up the crystal staircase.</p><p>"You don't have to come," Aja insisted.</p><p>"I sssaid I wasss going to help you. I might asss well accompany you on thisss."</p><p>Aja smiled at him and skipped the next few stairs. Seamus trotted down the stairs  with Cordelia and a couple of bags.</p><p>"Oh. Hey, Seamus and Cordelia. Do you know where we could buy a tie?"</p><p>Seamus looked over his shoulder at his little sister then at the two extraterrestrials, "Um, you could try the resale shop. they usually have some pretty fun ones and, if you're lucky, a few plain ones."</p><p>"To the shop of resale!" Aja cheered and darted up the rest of the way to the portal.</p><p>Tronos shook his head and followed her, "Calm down. Do you have a sss-certain tie in mind?"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>They wandered into the resale shop, paying no mind to the startled look on the elderly cashier's face. Tronos waved shyly and followed Aja back to where the ties hung on the wall.</p><p>"These ties hurt my eyes," Tronos wiped one paw over his face, "Just pick one so we can go back."</p><p>"No! I have to be sure it's one he'll like. If I just give him any tie then it doesn't mean anything," Aja poured over the selection.</p><p>"Oh! This  one's perfect!" She held up the tie.</p><p>"I'm not covinsssed that Lady Morgana will let that one into the keep," Angor looked at the tie skeptically.</p><p> "But it's perfect! It's the same color as his clothes and it's shaped like an animal. Angor loves animals!" Aja insisted, "It's eyes are even the same color as his."</p><p>Tronos sighed, "Alright. Let'sss jussst get back to the keep."</p><p>Aja payed for the tie and Tronos put her on his shoulders on their way back to Trollmarket. </p><p>LLB</p><p>"Stardust? Where are you?" Angor called as he wandered through the keep, "It's time to go to the grotto to take care of your friends."</p><p>"Stay out of the kitchen!" Morgana shouted from the room, "And Stardust's staying with me for now!"</p><p>Angor rolled his eyes and set off to take care of his animals. Morgana watched him go before she turned back to her work.</p><p>"Ok. He's gone. Just need a little more fluff and this part will be done," she clipped a little fur off the tops of Stardust's ears, "This isn't nearly as great as what you gave me for Mother's Day but hopefully Angor will like it."</p><p>"You are giving Angor a Father's Day gift?"  Krel wandered into the room, "Why? He's not your father...Is he?"</p><p>Morgana chuckled and shook her head, "No. No he's not. But it's just something strange we do. I'm not giving him something, Stardust is."</p><p>Krel sat by the counter, "There are different traditions?"</p><p>Morgana twisted the fur and cast the spell, "Kind of. Different families usually make their own traditions. My sons have plenty of things they do with their kids every year. Otto even found a way for Toby and Mary to celebrate with their first parents."</p><p>Krel looked down at the device in his hands, "So...do you think Aja and I could still do something with Papa?"</p><p>"I don't see why not," Morgana attached her creation around Stardust's neck, "What have you got there, anyway?"</p><p>"Something..."</p><p>"Can I come in now?" Angor's voice drifted in.</p><p>"Sure! Stardust, go show him what you have."</p><p>Angor took one look at his Bobcat and knew what was different, "Morgana. What's our-"</p><p>"We're back!" Aja cheered as she and Tronos bound back in, "Oh. And...so are you..."</p><p>Everyone stared at her for a moment. Aja blushed slightly and hid her tie behind her back.</p><p>"Aja? What have you got?" Morgana turned to the girl.</p><p>Aja froze up. Tronos nudged her forward.</p><p>"Um...This is for you!" She thrust the tie into Angor's hands, "Happy Father's Day."</p><p>Angor stared down at the fish shaped tie.</p><p>"And, um, I made you this mix track," Krel handed him the old iPod he was holding, "It is mostly quite instrumental music. So you can listen to it with your animals."</p><p>Angor looked down at the iPod. He was quiet for long enough that the teens began to get worried.</p><p>"Angor? Hun?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"The young onesss wanted to try Father'sss Day. I sssugesssted you becaussse you are their fossster father," Tronos put a claw on each teen's shoulder.</p><p>Angor was quiet for a moment again and then he smiled. He tied the tie  onto his belt and tucked the iPod into his inner pocket. </p><p>"Father's Day may not be  a trollish holiday but I can still appreciate this. Thank you both. Happy Father's Day."</p><p>Aja and Krel smiled and hugged their guardian. Angor hugged them both stiffly for moment.</p><p>"Alright, you two. Give him some room," Morgana chuckled, ushering the twins away.</p><p>Aja and Krel stepped back and made their way back to their room.</p><p>"We are definatly bringing this to Akoridian 5!"Aja professed.</p><p>"Absolutely," Krel agreed, "Let's go call Papa and tell him all about it."</p><p>Tronos followed them with a shake of his head. Morgana rest one of her hands against the small of Angor's back.</p><p>"That was nice of you."</p><p>Angor nodded slowly and wrapped  his arm around her shoulders, "Now, as I was saying. What's on Sta-"</p><p>"I have to make this fast!" Claire ran in and hugged Angor, "Papa and Enrique are waiting for me. Happy Father's Day. Love you, Angor!"</p><p>She thrust the card into his hands and sprinted back to her father and brother. Angor smiled and tucked the card into the pocket with the iPod. </p><p>"And that's what you were waiting for, wasn't it?" Morgana smirked up at him.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>The duo went into their living room and sat on their stone sofa. Stardust jumped up into Angor's lap and lifted her chin.</p><p>"Reow?"</p><p>"Alright. Let's see what you have here."</p><p>He took the leather strap from around her neck. It had a bit of snow white fur and a lock of auburn hair woven into it. He could feel the magic coming off of it.</p><p>"An anti-theft charm and a location spell?" He lifted an eyebrow at Morgana.</p><p>"Stardust didn't want you to lose it and she didn't want to lose you if there was another massive battle," Morgana insisted, "I just couldn't tell her no."</p><p>Angor strapped the bracelet on and pulled Morgana to his side, "We are ridiculous."</p><p>Morgana curled into his side and wrapped her arm over him. Stardust kneeded her paws into Angor's stomach.(2)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) My Great-Papa owned both of Maria von Trapp's books but I never even knew they existed until I was cleaning my Nana's (his daughter) basement after it flooded. It's not actually all that rare with many being sold online but it is special to me and it is an amazing read for anyone who loves The Sound of Music. </p><p>2) Morgangor is my trash ship. I don't know why but sometimes I just need to write trash and fluff to go with it...Also, I love writing abut Stardust.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hug Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: We haven't heard from the Scaarbachs in a while. :) How about a short, sweet, Scaarbach fluff chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lenora hummed as she worked, crocheting a sweater for her new baby. She had done the same before Eli was born, though it was to big at the time. Otto sat between her feet, toying with the matching booties. The gramophone filled the room with quiet music.</p><p>"Du bist mein Engel, Du bist mein hertz, Du bist mein ein und alles..."</p><p>She felt a light tapping on her belly as he sang. Looking down, she saw that her husband had fit the booties on the first two fingers of each hand an was 'walking' them across her belly.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Ja," Otto grinned up at her, "I vvill sing to her in German, then in Greek, und then in English so zat she vvill know all of our languages. She vvill understand vvhen I call her 'mein Engel'," he kissed her belly, "und vvhen I call Mary, 'Princessin'," he kissed her forehead, "und vvhen I call Toby 'Barchen'," he kissed her right cheek, "und vvhen I call Eli 'mein giest'," he kissed her left cheek, "und vvhen I call her Mama Mein ein und alles," he kissed her lips. </p><p>Lenora hummed against his lips and wound her arms around his neck, "Mmm, say that again."</p><p>Otto grinned and murmured in her ear, "I vvouldn't vvant to rile you up,"</p><p>"We can hear you!"</p><p>They sat upright and turned. Toby and Seamus were still sitting at the table, doing their German lesson.</p><p>"Zen go outside," Otto deadpanned and kissed his wife again.</p><p>"You two disgust me," Toby wrinkled his nose, smiling none the less.</p><p>"I don't know," Seamus packed up his notebooks, "I think it's sweet. My father never did stuff like that. Even when Mom was still alive."</p><p>"Well, duh! But, as their son, I am morraly required to complain," Toby stated mater of factly, "Besides, don't Onkel Blinky and Onkel Arrrgh talk mushy to each other too, don't they?" </p><p>"Yeah. I guess it's just going to be a while before I get used to it."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>Lenora chuckled and rubbed her forehead against Otto's. He shook his head and rubbed her belly gently. </p><p>"I love you all so much, Zaubermaus."*</p><p>"I love you too, Bussibar."*</p><p>They were able to sit uninterrupted  for a while after that, exchanging kisses and whispering on and off. Just as Lenora reached for her yarn once more she felt it. Grinning she grabbed Otto's hand and placed it against her belly.</p><p>"Lenor-" his eyes went wide.</p><p>Lenora laughed.</p><p>"I-ist das? Ist das sie?"*</p><p>She nodded and wiped his eyes, "Yes. That was her. Are you crying?"</p><p>Otto nodded and wiped his eyes, "Mein Gott."*</p><p>He hugged her tightly, burring his face in her neck. His shoulder's shook slightly.(1) Lenora nuzzled his temple and toyed with his hair.</p><p>"Ich leibe dich, Lenora," Otto finally choked out when he leaned back, kissing her gently, "So veile."*</p><p>Lenora kissed him back and lay her head against his shoulder, "I Love you, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LLB</p><p>German Translations:</p><p>Zaubermaus- Magic mouse (Because her hair looks like mouse ears!)</p><p>Bussibar- Kissy bear </p><p>I-ist das? Ist das Sie?- I-Is that? Is that her?</p><p>Ich leibe dich- I love you (This is the form of 'I love you' reserved solely for spouses. Like you save this one for your soulmate kinda shit.)</p><p>So veile- So much.</p><p>Song translation: <br/>You are my angel, You are my heart, You are my one and all.</p><p>1) I'm not saying Otto's a crier but he did cry each time he adopted a child, when he married Lenora, when each of their children were born, and when each of their children got married. Yeah. He's a crier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Stardust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angor carefully stroked the hare's ears as he tucked it back amongst the rest. He smiled as they welcomed her back into the burrow.</p><p>"Come on, Ruckus," he scooped the half shaved fox into his arms, "Time for us to head back."</p><p>Ruckus had gotten his tail and back leg stuck in a poacher's trap when Angor had found him. With injuries as severe as his had been, Ruckus would be living in the keep for a while yet.(1)</p><p>As soon as Angor stepped out of his enchanted grotto he heard it. The familiar chirping cry of a kitten. Setting Ruckus back on the ground, he began searching for the source of the sound. Whatever it was clearly hadn't eaten in a while. These were hungry cries.</p><p>Finally, Angor found the kitten. Or, rather, the Cub. It's eyes and ears where still folded shut and it's fur was snow white. It was an albino bobcat. Angor nodded slowly and carefully slid his hands around the kit. It mewled again and latched onto his thumb.</p><p>"No teeth," he whispered, "You really do need help, don't you."</p><p>If he was expecting a reply, he was disappointed. Cradling the the kit to his chest in one hand, he stooped to pick the fox back up.</p><p>"Let's go, Ruckus."</p><p>He opened the portal to the keep. He could only imagine what his roommate would say when she saw that he had brought another animal into their keep.</p><p>LLB</p><p>"She's so tiny!"</p><p>Angor had expected many reactions in this situation. A centuries old enchantress squealing over a kitten, had not been high on the list. Morgana cooed and stroked the kit's forehead.</p><p>"You must remember," Angor scolded, "She's still a wild animal. Just like Ruckus. Some day she'll be a large and fierce bobcat.  Not just a tiny, delicate kitten."</p><p>Morgana rolled her eyes, "I know, Angor. Or do you forget I am also known as the Mother of Monsters?"</p><p>Angor growled and summoned the kit's bottle.</p><p>"Does she have a name?"</p><p>"No. And she doesn't need one. I let you and the apprentices name Ruckus. You are not naming this one."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Angor yawned as he shook the bottle for the kit, "Come on, Little One. Breakfast time."</p><p>The tiny white bobcat chirped up at him and latched onto her bottle. Her eyes and ears were wide open now and she had as much energy as any one of the toddlers that were brought into the keep. Claire skipped in, large backpack over her shoulders.</p><p>"Morning, Angor. Morning, Stardust."</p><p>Angor froze and turned to his apprentice, "What was that?" </p><p>"I called her 'Stardust'," Claire shed her backpack and watched Angor feed the kit, "The yellow and grey flecks on her look kinda like stars so I thought it was fitting. Don't you?"</p><p>Angor looked down at the kit. He couldn't deny that she was right. And the way she looked down at the bobcat warmed his stone heart.</p><p>"It does, Youngling," He agreed, "It's very fitting. What do you have in your bag today?"</p><p>"Oh!" Claire unzipped her bag and pulled out several books, " You said you didn't know much about bobcats in this region so I went to the library yesterday to do some research."</p><p>Angor smiled, "Thank you, Youngling. I'll look at the books as soon as we finish your lessons for the day and get them back to you as soon as possible."</p><p>Claire nodded, "That's fine. You know, researching animals would be a lot easier for you if you would get a smart phone."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "So you've mentioned. However, I do prefer the communication charms and my slide phone is much sturdier than your 'smart phone'. If what I hear about young Tobias is anything to judge by."</p><p>"We have protection charms though."</p><p>"I guess today's lesson will have to be on the side affects of magic on modern technology."</p><p>"Like how when Merlin tried to make a potion in Jim's blender or when you made the cradle stone and blew up the microwave?"</p><p>Angor put the kit back in her box and rubbed his eyes, "Yes. As well as many other things."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Morgana peaked her head into the sitting room of the keep. Angor and Claire sat side by side. The troll had a book open in his lap and a watch in his had, explaining and demonstrating the magic's affect on the electric battery inside. The girl had the bobcat kitten in her lap and was hanging on his every word.</p><p>"Different types of electricity are affected differently. Soler power and water power are usually safe. But another source, like the battery in this watch, will short out and stop working. That is another reason I don't want you practicing magic in your house to much."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Yeah, the last thing I need is to short out the TV or the baby monitor and make my parents mad.  They might make me quit magic!"</p><p>"Speaking of your parents, you should head home soon. It's almost four and you do need to practice for the battle of the bands yet."</p><p>"Alright," She hung her head and handed him the kit, "Bye, Angor. Bye-bye, Stardust."</p><p> Then she pulled out the shadow staff and ported home. Morgana waited until Angor put away the book and settled onto the sofa with this pet. Then she stepped forward.</p><p>"Stardust?"</p><p>"Claire thought it suited her," Angor pulled up one of the books his apprentice had left for him.</p><p>"What happened to not naming this one?" Morgana grinned and as beside him.</p><p>Angor grunted and looked away. Stardust chirped and scrambled over his arm and into Morgana's lap.</p><p>"You never could tell her 'No'," She played with the kit's ears and paws, "Even when you have to you find a better compromise or trick her into thinking it was her idea in the first place."</p><p>Angor grunted again and tried to focus more on his book.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Hours after Barbara had gone home for the night, Morgana finally stumbled back into the keep. Angor was still on the sofa. Stardust was curled up in his lap and he was surrounded by open books.</p><p>"I thought you went to bed hours ago?"</p><p>Angor shook his head and pulled another book closer, "That's not right. It can't be right..."</p><p>"What can't be?"</p><p>Angor tore his eyes away from the books, "Bobcat cubs are born with milk teeth. They lose them at around six weeks when their mother starts weening them. That's when they get their adult teeth."(2)</p><p>Morgana furrowed her brow, "But Stardust doesn't have teeth at all?"</p><p>"Exactly. That implies that she wont ever have teeth."</p><p>"You could do a examination charm on her. An x-ray spell would let you know if she'll develop teeth in the future."</p><p>"I  don't want to expose her to any more magic than necessary."</p><p>Morgana nodded. Stardust mewed and yawned, nuzzling closer and falling asleep. She sighed and lay her head back against the back of the sofa. Angor summoned a blanket from down the hall and lowered it over the two beside him.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Claire growled and glared down at the book and charts in front of her, "I just don't get it. Why do I need to know healing magic? I'm not going to be a doctor or go into any medical profession." </p><p>"Because it's important to know how to heal your friends should anything go wrong on a mission," Angor reasoned, "You and Barbara have opposite problems.  Barbara excels at healing magics and her potions are perfect. While her portals exceed yours do to more practice and she is perfect in old Latin, she has yet to master most levitations and she hasn't learned Trollish in nearly seventeen years. You are amazing at levitations, your portals phenomenal, your runes are perfect and you mastered Trollish in ten months. But, you struggle with most potions and your healing magics leave much to be desired. And the best way to learn these things is by practicing them. You never know, maybe some day having the ability to mend broken bones will save one of your friends."</p><p>Claire sighed and returned to her book. Enrique squealed as he toddled around the room. Stardust scampered ahead of him, stubby tail bouncing back and forth. Aja lay upside down on the sofa in her Akoridian form watching the two. Morgana and Barbara were working in the lab and Tronos had taken Krel and Luug to the Hero's Forge to test some on the boy's new inventions.</p><p>"Are you going to try to use one of the spells on Stardust's mouth? Or to see of there is anything else wrong with her?" She asked.</p><p>"I already did. As much as I didn't want to expose her to the magic, our theory was correct," Angor sighed and shook his head, "Stardust will never have teeth. She will have to stay here, even once she's grown. But, her claws will still pose quite the threat."</p><p>"To our flesh and the furniture," Morgana scooped the toddler and the kit up as she and Barbara entered.</p><p>"So...now that she's been exposed to magic like that...she could, hypothetically, be someone's familiar. Right?" Claire turned back to her mentor.</p><p>"In theory. I've never had a familiar before. Mostly because I was a little...preoccupied, for a while. Being dead or being an assassin..." Angor rubbed his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>Morgana cringed and buried her face in Stardust's fur.</p><p>"Claire, Mary and Darcy are waiting for you to join them for girls' night," Barbara took Enrique from her mother-in-law, "I'll take your brother home. Aja, your parents and brother are waiting to talk with you in the mother ship."</p><p>"Thanks, Dr. S." Claire gathered her books and kissed her brother goodbye.</p><p>"Thank you, Dr. Strickler," Aja rolled over and changed forms and followed the other girl out the door.</p><p>Barbara bounced Enrique for a moment, "And I gotta get going. I have to drop Enrique off and head to work. Same time tomorrow, Mom?"</p><p>"Of course, Barbara," Morgana set Stardust on the ground, "As long as the hospital doesn't call you in. Just call if they do."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>Morgana sighed and turned to the kitchenet. Her shoulders shook as she made her dinner.</p><p>"Do-do you want anything specific for dinner, Angor?"</p><p>Angor narrowed his eyes, "Not particularly...Morgana? Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes. It's just...I'm fine."</p><p>He wasn't convinced. Rolling his eye, the tall troll made his way over and hugged her from behind, towering over the tall enchantress.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Morgana was silent for a moment, "Just a bad day, I guess. I'm sorry."</p><p>Angor nodded slowly, "I see...Well, maybe Stardust can cheer you up."</p><p>Sure enough, the kit was twining and chirping around their legs. She wouldn't be much of a kit for much longer as her thick adult fur was beginning to grow in. but she was still their Stardust. Morgana smiled down at her and laughed as Angor seized the opportunity to burry his nose in her hair.(3)</p><p>"You're messing my hair!" </p><p>Angor grinned and squeezed her once more, "Next time, don't hesitate to talk to someone about what's bothering you. Maybe not me. But someone."</p><p>Morgana nodded slowly and leaned into his touch.</p><p>"You two are ridiculousss."</p><p>LLB</p><p>Angor moaned as he sat up in his nest. He didn't know hat exactly had awakened him but something was definitely wrong.</p><p>"Morgana? Can you check your phone to see if something is going on on the-"</p><p>The bed on the other side of the room was empty. Angor scooped Stardust up and walked down the hall into the lab.</p><p>"Morgana? What are you doing up so early?"</p><p>"Something woke me up but it wasn't something on the surface and I had to know what it was so I cam in here to run a few quick spells and the more I look at the results the more I don-"</p><p>"Morgana. Breath. Slow down. Now, what is going on?"</p><p>Morgana took a deep, shaking breath, "Someone's using time magic."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I'm going to be completely honest, I intended to have this chapter finished a lot sooner. However, at the beginning of July my sister's dog attacked our mother's cat and it was all down hill from there. She attacked my therapy cat, Leo, a week later and just last Tuesday I had to put him down due to the severity of his injuries. Losing Leo made writing a lot harder, especially this chapter. Then, on Saturday, we went to the shelter to get me a new kitty. His name is Kiki and while he certainly isn't Leo, he really has helped me. He is the cover I used for this chapter. Thank you all for your patience and my nest chapter will be the first chapter of Changling Families Adventures. See you all after Wizards! TTFN Ta Ta For Now!</p><p>1) I don't know about California, but where I live, hunting Foxes is illegal under most circumstances. </p><p>2) Not gonna lie. I mostly bull shitted this. Bobcat kits do have milk teeth but I don't know if not having them would mean that they'll never have teeth. I just know that albino animals tend to have more issues as well.</p><p>3) Listen. After the month I've had, I really needed something fluffy. Even if it was my trash ship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I Can't See Me Lovin' Nobody But You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I Can’t See Me Lovin’ Nobody But You!</p><p>“Tanta Dwella, Why do you want these old tapes? You can’t eat them!”</p><p>“Yeah! We need them back before Mama and Papa ask where they went!”</p><p>“No offence guys, but I don’t think Tanta Jay and Onkel O are going to go into the attic any time soon.”</p><p>Bagdwella laughed at her niece and nephews’ antics. She riffled through the old tape reals they had snuck out of the house for her to look through.</p><p>“I’m not going to eat them,” She promised, “Now. What would you three suggest?”</p><p>“That depends on the occasion,” Mary insisted mater of factly, “Some movies are good for watching alone but not good if you’re going to be watching with someone.”</p><p>“It also depends on how much time you have,” Jim agreed, “Lord of the Rings is really long and there’s three of them so you need a lot of time to watch them all.”</p><p>“What about for a little movie date with a special somebody?”</p><p>“Is it that somebody you still wont tell Mama and Tanta Barbara the name of?” Toby teased.</p><p>“That is none of your concern, Toby Bear.”</p><p>“If that’s the case, it depends on what he likes, Adventure or Slice of Life? Romance or Drama?”</p><p>“Well, we’ve only ever seen Grease together and he really seamed to like that.”</p><p>“I know just the movie,” Jim insisted.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Bagdwella slipped into the projector room quietly and began setting up. Bular wouldn’t be there for a little bit since Strickler had said he had a meeting tonight.</p><p>“Dwelly?”</p><p>“Gah! You’re early! I thought you’d be in your meeting for a little longer yet.”</p><p>Bular chuckled, “Advantages of being in charge, I can cancel the meeting if I want. Especially if it’s to get to you on our anniversary.”</p><p>Bagdwella felt her hearts warm at that, “You remembered?”</p><p>“Of course! How could I forget?” Bular grinned and held out their basket for snacks, “Though I do tend to get it mixed up with the night I first saw you.”</p><p>She smirked and pulled him down for a kiss.</p><p>“Well, if you brought the food then it’s a good thing I brought you the surprise I did.”</p><p>“Oh really?” He growled in her ear.</p><p>She giggled, “Yes. I convinced my niece and nephews to bring me some new movies for us to watch. Those whelps certainly know more about fleshbag movies than I ever will.”</p><p>She slipped out of his arms and over to turn on the movie. Bular took the snacks and settled in to wait for Bagdwella. As soon as she hit play, the trolless ran over to the pickup truck they always lay in to watch their movies. Bular swept her up and they turned to the screen for the opening narrations. At first, Bagdwella wondered why her godson had recommended a children’s movie. Then, a large green hand reached out and tore the page out of the story book. The narrator laughed. As the main character kicked open the door of his outhouse, they heard the opening chords of the opening song.</p><p>“Hey now, you’re an all star...”</p><p>Bular laughed. Bagdwella grinned and turned to grab a snack from the basket. Neither of them said much as they watched. The main character met his plucky sidekick, had his home invaded, and went on his daring quest, finding love he had never known along the way. There were plenty of times Bagdwella wondered how in earth her friends let their whelps watch such a movie.</p><p>As the movie drew to a close and the credits began to roll she rolled over to look up at her boyfriend, “Did you like it, Sweet Bun?”</p><p>“Much more than I thought I would,” Bular admitted, “I was a bit hesitant at the beginning. But it was actually very enjoyable.”</p><p>Bagdwella leaned up to kiss him.</p><p>“Hi, everybody and welcome to the...”</p><p>She turned back to the screen. The movie wasn’t over? Were other movies like this? What was going on?</p><p>Bular looked up, “I know this song. One of the changlings loves the singer. I’ve heard him singing it.”</p><p>The song changed, then again, and again! Bular’s tail hit against the bed of the truck in time with each song. Bagdwella bopped her head along. Then, the screen went dark and the credits continued to roll. The two trolls sat and stared.</p><p>“Well. That was something...”</p><p>“Yes it was. And you know what?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She grinned and grabbed his hand dragging him along on her way back to the projector room, “I can’t see me lovin’ nobody but you, for all my life...”</p><p>Bular laughed and swept her into his arms, twirling her around on their way into the projector room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Soulmate AU Minific</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: One of those things where I was up late, saw a post about soulmate AUs and thought to myself, "What if?" So here it is, born of insomnia and several sleepless nights. Happy Valentine's Day.</p><p>LLB</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: One of those things where I was up late, saw a post about soulmate AUs and thought to myself, "What if?" So here it is, born of insomnia and several sleepless nights. Happy Valentine's Day.</p><p>LLB</p><p>It was common knowledge among most of the supernatural community in Arcadia Oaks that different species had different soulmate indicators. And some even had multiple. Changlings and Troll Polymorphs had both the carvings of the trolls and the body swap of humans. Some were simple, like the fairies’s timers, and some were more complex, like the previously mentioned carvings. And, if your soulmate was a different species, you usually get their indicator as well. But that wasn’t always the case.</p><p>LLB</p><p>The thirteen-year-old polymorph sat cross legged on the chair, staring at his parents and grandmother.</p><p>“A core? Like...an Akoridian Core?”</p><p>“That’s what it looks like,” Nana nodded, “And it IS in the same place as a core window would be.”</p><p>Jim looked down at the silver markings on his chest, “So, your saying my soulmate is on another PLANET?!”</p><p>“It looks to be that way, Young Atlas,” His father moved to sit closer, “But you don’t know that for certain. Nana was able to meet Vervatos here on Earth.”</p><p>Jim groaned and buried his face in his hands, “There’s still only a, like, 2% chance that I’ll actually meet them. Maybe I should just join the space program. I don’t want to wait until I’m forty-somthing before meeting them.”</p><p>Barbara stood and wrapped an arm around her son, “At least you know you won’t miss them. Or get them mixed up with someone else.”</p><p>“Pft. I still don’t know how you mixed them up,” Jim looked up, shoulders relaxing, “Especially after seeing Da’s trollform.”</p><p>“I had fifteen minutes and there were no mirrors in the flat! It was 2am and James wasn’t home. All I had to go on were two envelopes with different names and the same address. Forgive me for not knowing which one I was looking for.”</p><p>“If anything,” Walt crossed his arms, “Blame James. He knew that Barbara wasn’t his soulmate but he wooed her anyway.”</p><p>“I know the story, Da. But you thought Mum looked so happy with him you held your tongue. And you ended up regretting it when he hurt her.”</p><p>His parents chuckled. Jim smiled wanly and leaned into his mother’s embrace.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Toby looked around the dance, keeping an eye out for Angor Rot. Mary waved from the other side of the gym and their mother stood by the door with the same objective. Their parents had told them they could enjoy the dance but it almost felt like they had to help in some way.Jim and Claire, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten all about the Assassin Troll hunting the Trollhunter and his team. The young Akoridian smiled and shook his head. Jim was trying to pull Claire onto the dance floor, dragging her over towards Steve.(1)</p><p>He felt his heartbeat speed up. Stopping mid-step, he turned around. It was her. The mascot. She offered her hand and he couldn’t help accept it. Even as they danced, Toby could feel his heart beat faster and faster.</p><p>‘It’s fine,’ he told himself, ‘It’s fine. I’m just nervous about my first dance. That’s all. Right.’</p><p>When the slow dance ended Sr. Uhl took the stage to announce the Spring Fling King and Queen. Toby turned and looked for his cousins and sister. All three of them were in the running as well as Eli’s best friend, Steve, and Mary’s best friend, Darcy. The taller girl had yet to arrive at the party.(2) Steve was called up as the King, giving Eli a jovial fistbump on his way past. All that was left was the Queen.</p><p>“And your Spring Fling Queen is...Darcy Scott!”</p><p>Everyone looked around. The mascot lifted off her mask and Toby could have sworn his heart stopped.</p><p>“D-Darcy?”</p><p>“Hey, TB,” She ducked her head and brushed back one stray curl, “I-What the?!”</p><p>A dim blue glow radiated up out of her costume and along the veins in her neck and arms. Toby shook as he looked down. He was glowing, too. He stared back up at Darcy and he ran.</p><p>“Toby!”</p><p>He didn’t turn around. Why? Why did it have to happen now? Why didn’t it happen before? Why did the Akoridian Core Bond have to be so big and flashy? He ran down the hall and straight for his father’s classroom. Just as he used to do when he and the others were little, he hid between the piano and the wall. It was a bit of a tighter squeeze than he remembered it being but, right now, he didn’t care.</p><p>“Toby?” Mary called as she entered, “TB? You in here?”</p><p>Toby curled in on himself, trying to block out the blue glow still emanating from his chest.</p><p>“Tobes?”</p><p>He looked up at his sister, “Mary?”</p><p>She looked around before sighing and sitting next to him, “Budge over.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment as the glow began to dim.</p><p>“Mama and Jim are taking care of everything at the dance. Darcy was pretty wigged out.”</p><p>He groaned and buried his face in his knees, “Akoridian Soul Mates suck.”</p><p>“What’s an Akoridian?”</p><p>“Darcy!” The siblings jumped, hitting their heads on the underside of the piano, “Ow…”</p><p>“Guys! Are you ok? What happened?”</p><p>Toby sat heavily on the piano bench and looked up at his soulmate, “It’s kinda a long story, Darcy.”</p><p>“Well, by the looks of things, I got a lifetime to listen to it.” She sat next to him.</p><p>“Where do you want us to begin?” Mary sat on the piano. Something she was expressly forbidden to do.</p><p>“Um...What’s an Akoridian? Does it have anything to do with that glowing thing?”</p><p>“Yeah...Um...For starts, no one in our family is human. ‘Sept for Tanta Barbara. I am an extraterrestrial species known as an Akoridian. My paternal grandfather came from a planet called Akoridian5.”</p><p>Darcy stared at him, “What?”</p><p>“I’m an alien, Darcy! My grandfather is from Space!” He snapped and sighed, “Sorry. It’s just...ugh. That’s just the tip of the iceberg. I’ve kinda been dreading this since Nana told me what was going to happen. Hoping that it would happen somewhere a little less...public.”</p><p>“I can see why,” Darcy chuckled, “It’s kinda a lot to take in...Do you mind if I don’t tell Dad right away? The Akoridian part, I mean.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine. Your soulmate is from a different planet. A different species. If I’m not in my human form, I literally have a window to my heart.”</p><p>She stared, “Really? Can...Can I see it? Is it ok for you to change at the school? Who all knows? Is it just your family? Does Claire? Wait. If your aunt is human and your uncle is not, what does that make Jim? What is everyone?”</p><p>The siblings both laughed.</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t think we can cram the entire family history in one night,” Mary pointed out.</p><p>“But I think we can tell you what everyone is. And...I can show you tonight if you want. I’m an Akoridian which comes from space. Mary’s a mermaid, who find their soulmates infinitely easier.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself. I have to live every day knowing how my soulmate feels and not being able to do anything about it because I still don’t know who they are.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah. Anyway, Onkel Walt and Tanta Nono are called Changlings. They can shapeshift between troll and human at will. Papa and Jim are Polymorph changlings. They can shapeshift into anything they want.”</p><p>“Before you ask what a troll is,” Mary interrupted, “We’ll talk to Onkel Walt and Papa Vendal about you getting to come to Trollmarket with us. It’s where the trolls live. Oh! Toby! We can take her to my lake! And we can bring Onkel Bular like we did last time!”</p><p>“One adventure at a time, Mary,” Darcy insisted, “Can we just start with meeting each other's families and me learning who and what everyone in yours is?”</p><p>“Yes. That’s a great-”</p><p>“AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!”</p><p>A hole opened up in the ceiling and Barbara and Angor dropped through. Another hole opened in the floor and they just kept on falling.</p><p>“...Mary...Toby...Did your aunt just drop from the ceiling and through a hole in the floor with a giant rock monster?”</p><p>“Yeah...We should probably tell you about the family business, too…”</p><p>LLB</p><p>Mary sighed as she looked at her ring. It had gone black once more. She didn’t know how it was possible but according to her ring, her soulmate died every month. She had written to her cousin, Nomi, on the coast to ask her about it but the older mermaid was just as confused. She rolled over and looked out the window at the bright full moon. It would turn grey in the morning and be back to normal by the time she finished breakfast.</p><p>The ring was her soulmate indicator and showed not her emotions but her soulmate’s. And, they would have one that showed her mood. Nomi and her father were her father’s cousins and had explained as much as possible during her only visit to the pod. Nomi had made it very clear what each color meant, even black. Blue was sadness, red was anger, orange was fear, green for jealousy, pink for contentment, grey for pain, yellow for joy, and purple for love. It would glow a bright hot pink when she found her soulmate. And, Nomi had told her very solemnly, it would turn black when her soulmate died.</p><p>She remembered the first time that it had happened as if it had happened only last night. She had started screaming so loud that even her Tanta Barbara and Onkel Walt had come running. In her defence, she was only ten when it happened. It had stayed black for three days before turning a sickly brown-green like a normal mood ring when it wears out. She had been inconsolable the whole time. Her Mama and Papa had written to Nomi and Genki in a panic, asking what the best course of action would be and, of course, what the brown-green meant. Onkel Walt had gone to Onkel Blinky to see if there was anything in his library that could help. In the end, it faded into grey before returning to normal. It had been the worst week of her life.</p><p>Mary sighed again before groaning and covering her face with her pillow.</p><p>“Princessin?” Her Papa knocked gently before entering, “Everyzing alright?”</p><p>“Ja, Papa. Just the usual.”</p><p>Otto sat on the edge of her bed and lifted the pillow with a small smile, “Ok. My fault. Everyzing alright vviz YOU?”</p><p>Mary sat up, pillow in her lap, and looked up at him, “I...I’m worried about them, Papa. I think something is really wrong. They’re so sad all the time. Sad, and angry. And, every month, I’m terrified that it’s not going to turn back. I want to find them and find out what’s wrong. I want to help them but I don’t even know where to start looking! I don’t even know what I’m looking FOR! Human, Merfolk, vampire. Could they be a vampire? I don’t know!”</p><p>Otto pulled her close and stroked her long black hair, “I know. I know. But, I promise, it’s going to be ok. Mama und I vvill help you look tomorrow. VVe’ll find zem und make sure everyzing is ok.”</p><p>“But we don’t even know if they’re in Arcadia,” She leaned against his chest and traced the theater masks on his wrist, “You and Mama had it easy finding each other. You had the timers, and the markings, AND the body swap. Sure you had to wait a few hundred years but you at least knew when.”</p><p>“True. But vve vvere still nervous about it. A soulmate is no small matter. Und, look at it zis way, at least it’s not Toby’s.”</p><p>Mary laughed, “And at Spring Fling, too! Oh God! I don’t have a clue how Mama and Jim covered that up.”</p><p>“Neizer do I,” Otto laughed before laying his head on hers and whispering, “It VVILL be ok, meine Princessin. Vvell vvork zis out und it vvill all be ok.”</p><p>Mary nodded and looked back down at her dark ring, “Papa? Can we watch Ponyo?”</p><p>“Of course. Mama is still up, too. Do you want her to join us?”</p><p>“Mhm. Yeah. I’d like that.”</p><p>LLB</p><p>Seamus groaned and rubbed his eyes as he, Eli, and Steve made their way through town.”</p><p>“Another rough night shift, Sea?” The shorter boy asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Something like that. Ugh. I hate these mornings.”</p><p>“Hey. At least it’s Summer. You don’t have to worry about sleeping through Strickler’s history lesson again.”</p><p>“Yeah…” He yawned and glanced at the ring on his finger. It had been shifting between orange and pink all morning, “So. Where are we going today? Dad works late tonight so I got all day.”</p><p>“There’s a market in the canal,” Eli offered, “Some of the trolls are going to have stalls today and they can sell some really cool stuff. And, my aunt and uncle are going to have their booth so it would be nice to stop and say ‘hello’.”</p><p>“The canal? Yeah. That sounds fun. We can do that and maybe go back to someone’s house and watch a movie after that.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good plan,” Steve clapped his hands together, “Let’s go.”</p><p>Seamus smiled and made to follow his friends but, suddenly, his vision began to swim. He swayed dangerously.</p><p>“Seamus? Seamus!”</p><p>His knees buckled and he dropped to the ground. He was awake. He could hear everything. But he couldn’t move. He could barely open his eyes.</p><p>“Papa!” Eli shouted.</p><p>There was more footsteps. His whole body just felt numb.</p><p>“Scheisse. He’s burning up. VVhat happened?”</p><p>Seamus felt warm hands on his forehead and knew it was Herr Scaarbach. Another, smaller, pair of hands grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse. The skin on his wrist burned where he was touched.</p><p>“I don’t know. He just dropped,” Eli sounded way more worried than the situation truly warranted.</p><p>“He said he was tired. He just worked a rough night shift at work last night but he’s never passed out before,” Steve was a bit more calm.</p><p>“P-Papa…”That was Mary Scaarbach, Eli’s younger sister. Her voice was little more than a whisper “Look.”</p><p>“Mein Gott!” Mary handed Seamus’s hand to her father and he felt him rub one thumb over the ring on his finger, “VVe’re taking him to your Tanta. She’s ze most qualified if he is vvhat vve zink he is.”</p><p>“His ring? You got all that from a ring?” That was Steve again.</p><p>“I can’t believe I didn’t realize! The ring is like my timer, Steve. It means that Seamus isn’t human and, if he is, his soulmate sure isn’t.”</p><p>“Not-Seriously? Are Mom, Coach, and I the only humans in this town?”</p><p>“I told you. I told you something was wrong.”</p><p>“Yes you did, Princessin. Und vve are going to take him to Tanta Barbara und she’s going to make sure he’s all right.”</p><p>Seamus finally managed to force out a grone as his music teacher picked him up, “H-Herr Scaarbach. Wh-What’s going on? What does this ring mean? What’s Mary talking about?”</p><p>“You passed out, Seamus,” The man’s voice came from right over his head, “VVere going to take you to ze hospital and make sure you’re ok. Zen vve vvill talk. Can you feel anyzing? Does anyzing hurt?”</p><p>“No. I’m just numb...and hot. Like I get at school sometime’s. But worse.”</p><p>“Ok. Mary, call Mama und tell her vve’re taking ze car. Steve, you call Seamus’s fazer und tell him his son is in ze hospital.”</p><p>“No. Don’t tell him.” Seamus begged.</p><p>“Was?”</p><p>“We can’t tell Mr. Johnson we’re taking Seamus to the hospital. It’ll just make things worse.”</p><p>Herr Scaarbach sighed, “Ok. But vve’ll be talking about zis later.”</p><p>With that, Seamus was placed in the backseat of a car with his friends and they were on their way. He could hear the AC on full blast but he was still burning. The numbness, however, was starting to melt away.</p><p>“I really don’t think I need to go to the hospital, Herr Scaarbach,” He forced himself more upright and managed to open his eyes, “Really. I think I just need to sleep. I didn’t sleep after work last night and I think I just passed out from exhaustion. I bet that’s why I’m so hot, too.”</p><p>He could see Mary shaking in the passenger seat. Herr Scaarbach reached over and squeezed his daughter’s hands.</p><p>“VVe’re still taking you to ze hospital. You may have hurt yourself in zat fall und, if you’re wrong, you could get seriously hurt if I just let you go home. Better to pay a doctor zen a coroner.”</p><p>Mary whimpered. Seamus ducked his head and twisted his ring. It was a bright orange now. If the ring was attached to his soulmate then it looked like she was having just as rough a time as he was. Was the ring the soulmate indicator for him? Did that mean the Scaarbachs knew about even more than just the trolls? What was Eli if he had a timer?</p><p>“Steve? You asked if anyone else in this town was human. Who isn’t?” He turned to his best friend.</p><p>“We’ll explain better after we make sure you’re ok,” Eli assured him, “But, um, no one in our family is. Just for starters.”</p><p>Seamus nodded, “Right. For starters.”</p><p>He stayed quiet the rest of the way to the hospital. Dr. Strickler pointed them into a separate room from the main ER examining rooms.</p><p>“Ok. Frau Scaarbach let me know what’s going on. Can you fill in the blanks?”</p><p>Seamus blinked up at her for a moment, “Eli said you’re not human?”</p><p>She smiled slightly, “Well, I was born human but no. I’m not anymore. Not really. I’m an enchantress. A form of wizard. What about you?”</p><p>“I-I’m a werewolf. I was bit when I was about nine or ten. Since last night was the full moon, I was out all night and didn’t get any sleep. I think that’s why I passed out.”</p><p>“A werewolf…” Mary whispered, “That would explain a lot...Once a month. I didn’t notice it was the full moon…”</p><p>“Did anything happen last night,” Dr. Strickler shone a light in his eyes and began checking him over for a concussion, “Anything out of the ordinary?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I-I kinda black out when it happens. If someone calls my name I can stay sane but, since Mom died, no one else knows so…”</p><p>“Hmm...And these hot flashes? How often do they happen?”</p><p>“Usually only when I’m at school. Sometimes at the theater or in the store or something. Never at home. When I'm at home, I feel like I’m freezing. This is the longest one has lasted, though.”</p><p>She nodded and took his hand, “Oh? What’s this?”</p><p>Seamus looked down at the ring, “It’s a soulmate indicator of some kind. I was born with it and it doesn’t come off. Herr Scaarbach and the other’s seemed to know what it was but I don’t really know anything.”</p><p>“It’s for merfolk.”</p><p>Mary was sitting on the other side of the room, twirling a small orange ring on her finger.</p><p>“Well. I’m going to run these by Blinky and Mom real quick. Maybe you just got into something last night and it’s not agreeing with you now that you’re human again.”</p><p>Herr Scaarbach whispered something to Mary for a moment and, after she nodded, he took Eli and Steve and followed Dr. Strickler out of the room. He and Mary were left alone.</p><p>“So...You know what the ring means? Are-are you a mermaid?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah. I’m the only mermaid in Arcadia. My father was a merman and moved here after he married my mother. I write to my cousins who live in the Atlantic whenever I can. Heh. They haven’t been able to make a cell phone work down there yet.”</p><p>Seamus twiddled his ring, “So, you must know what all the colors mean. Right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What’s orange?”</p><p>“Fear. Unease. Nervousness. All of that kind of thing.”</p><p>“And...Purple?”</p><p>“Comfort. Safety. My cousin said that it usually can be equated to platonic love but not always. You know what I mean?”</p><p>“Yeah,” He smiled slightly, “She’s safe a lot. I think she has a good family. Um...What does grey mean?”</p><p>Her lips shook, “Pain. Emotional and physical.”</p><p>Seamus nodded and looked down at his ring. It had turned blue.</p><p>“Blue is sad right?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“I take it yours is blue a lot? Blue and Grey?”</p><p>Mary choked and nodded. She was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Are you ok?” She whispered, “Why is it always blue and grey?”</p><p>“Why are you asking m…” Seamus’s eyes went wide and he looked down at his ring.</p><p>“It turns black every month. Black is death. I get so scared every month that it’s not going to turn back.”</p><p>He looked back at her. It was like a switch flipped. Both rings turned bright, hot pink. In the same instant it was as if every cell in his body had been lit on fire. He screamed and curled in on himself as his chest burned. Mary screamed too and backed against the wall. Dr. Strickler and Herr Scaarbach ran back in. But, just as quickly as it began, it was over. The heat faded away and for the first time since he was bitten, he felt comfortably warm. He was left panting on the floor by the bed. He looked back up at his soulmate.</p><p>“I don’t think I like the werewolf way of doing this.”</p><p>She chuckled, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Her ring faded from grey, to pink, to purple. He laughed and looked down at his own hand. His ring was purple.</p><p>LLB</p><p>Eli rubbed his wrist absentmindedly as he searched the house for his mother. He eventually found her in the nursery, reorganizing the onesie drawer. Again.</p><p>“Mama? C-Can talk to you about something?”</p><p>Lenora looked up and frowned, “Of course, Eli. What’s wrong?”</p><p>He looked down, “It’s almost all the way down…”</p><p>She chuckled quietly and wrapped an arm around him, “How about we make some hot chocolate while we talk?”</p><p>He nodded and let her lead him into the kitchen. He grabbed the hot chocolate packets and the chocolate to melt in while Lenora filled the kettle and grabbed the milk.</p><p>“Now. What did you want to talk about? Are you nervous about meeting him?”</p><p>Ei nodded and looked down at his timer.</p><p>“I was nervous about meeting your Papa, too. I had been waiting for over five hundred years and I was terrified about what he would say and what he would be like. And, after Roland, I was nervous about letting myself open back up.”</p><p>Eli nodded again, “What if...What if he doesn’t like me?”</p><p>She stopped and turned, “Of course he’ll love you, Sweetheart. He’s your soulmate.”</p><p>“Yeah but what if I’m not his? It’s happened to people before. What if he...what if he doesn’t like boys?”</p><p>Lenora pulled him close. She was quiet for a moment before she stroked his head.</p><p>“If that happens...then maybe it’s not that kind of soul mate. A soulmate isn’t always a love interest, you know. Like...Boromir and Faramir or Haru and Yuki.”</p><p>“Like...Frodo and Sam?”(3)</p><p>“Exactly. Maybe you’ll be the one to give him away. Maybe he’ll be your number one wing man.”</p><p>Eli smiled slightly and nuzzled closer to his mother.</p><p>“But I don’t think that’s going to happen.”</p><p>He looked up at her, startled.</p><p>“I bet he’s wondering the very same thing you are. Maybe he’s asking his mother or best friend the same questions,” She leaned back and cupped his face, “And, when you two finally meet? I bet he’ll love you just as much as you love him. Those worries will start to melt away as you get to know each other and you’ll find, way sooner than you’d think, just how much you compliment one another. You’ll fit together,” She poured the water into the mugs, “Like hot chocolate and whipped cream. Both amazing, but even better together.”</p><p>He grinned and took his mug, not caring that the drink was hot enough to burn his tongue and whipped cream was touching his nose.</p><p>“Thanks, Mama. I really needed that.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Baby. And, just remember, you can always talk to me, or Papa, about anything.”</p><p>“I know. I just...forget sometimes.”</p><p>LLB</p><p>Aja danced down the hall and into her brother’s room, “Good morning, Little Brother!”</p><p>Krel was still in bed, rubbing one thumb over the timer on his upper right wrist. Aja stopped and sat beside him.</p><p>“It’s today. Isn’t it.”</p><p>He nodded, “It is. Why couldn’t I have something less...ominous? Like yours.”</p><p>She turned and traced the navy blue circle on her shoulder, “It makes me just as nervous. I don’t know where it came from. What language the symbols are in. I just know that it had something to do with my core bonded.”</p><p>Krel nodded and went back to his timer.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s get breakfast burritos. You can get a chai tea latte or whatever it is you like so much. It’ll help you calm down before you meet him.”</p><p>He nodded and activated his human disguise, “I never really put much thought into my core bonded. And, now, I’ll be meeting him in just...forty-two minutes. What do I even say?”</p><p>“You are asking the wrong girl,” Aja activated her disguise, “I’m pretty sure the first words out of my mouth are going to be, ‘Can you translate this?’”</p><p>The twins laughed and made their way to the door.</p><p>“And where are you two going?” Vex didn’t look up from his seat in the Lay Z Boy.</p><p>“Krel’s going to meet his core bonded today,” Aja held up her brother’s wrist, “We’re going to get breakfast before to try and calm him down.”</p><p>“And you both are sure you’ll be alright out there on your own?” Zadra crossed her arms.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>They didn’t wait for a reply before they ran out the door. Aja tossed down her hover board and Krel crouched on the front, like always. Familiar faces smiled and waved as they passed. It wasn’t long before they found Stewart’s taco truck.</p><p>“Aja! Krel!”</p><p>“Oh! Hello, Mary! Toby!”</p><p>The other set of siblings waved as they ran up.</p><p>“You getting breakfast burritos, too?”</p><p>“Yep. What are you two doing today?”</p><p>“We’re going to the market in the canal. Jim, Eli, and Seamus are meeting us there.”</p><p>Mary lit up, “Hey! Why don’t you two come with us? It would be nice to have another girl since Claire has training and Darcy has work.”</p><p>Aja shot her brother a look. Krel fiddled with the bracelet over his timer and nodded.</p><p>“Ok! But we may not be able to stay long. Krel is meeting someone today and it’s kinda a timed event.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Eli has to leave, too. He has a date. With DESTINY!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Toby rolled his eyes and bit into his burrito, “She’s just really excited about Eli’s date today. It’s kind of a big deal so we’re all a little anxious to see how it goes.”</p><p>“Eli. He was in our math class, no?” Krel took the taco his sister offered him.</p><p>“Yeah. He’s more of a ‘science and theater’ nerd than a ‘math and music’ nerd, though.”</p><p>They talked as they walked and made their way to the canal. Numerous Tables and tented booths littered the bottom. Humans and trolls alike wandered around looking at what the various stands had to offer.</p><p>“There you guys are!” Seamus waved from by a troll couple’s tented stand.</p><p>“Sorry we took so long. We picked up a few strays on the way,” Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, rings shining purple.</p><p>“You two are mean. I have a half an hour before Darcy gets off work,” Toby bemoaned.</p><p>“Where are the others?”</p><p>“You just missed them,” The trolless in the tent pointed, “Little Trollhunter decided to challenge him to one more race. He thinks they’ll have time to finish before Eli’s time is up.”</p><p>“Seriously? Jim knows he’ll never beat Eli. He’s got nearly twelve years on him.” Toby shook his head sadly.</p><p>“I’m more worried about how close they’ll be cutting it,” Mary sighed, “At this rate, Eli’s going to smash head first into him.”</p><p>“Into who?” Aja shrugged off her flannel overshirt and tied it around her waist, “It is much hotter here in the canal than in town. How are all of you alive?”</p><p>“His soulmate!” Mary squealed, “Eli’s supposed to be meeting him today and...Hilge Scheisse. TB, does that look like…”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>Aja blushed and looked down at the mark on her shoulder, “It is just a birthmark. Mama and Papa say that it has something to do with my co-um soul mate. But I haven’t met them yet.”</p><p>The brother and sister stared, slack jawed. The trolless leaned forward and chuckled.</p><p>“Well. Stricklander isn’t going to believe this.”</p><p>“Those boys better hurry up or I’m going to have an aneurysm waiting,” Mary muttered.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Here they come now.”</p><p>The words were barely passed Seamus’s lips before a green and silver blur and a blue and brown blur whisked past. There was a terrible crash and the sound of stone on pavement as they both collapsed. When everyone caught up to them, the two boys were in a heap, laughing their heads off.</p><p>“Come on!” The blue one insisted, pinned under his cousin, “That one was at least a tie! Admit it!”</p><p>“No way! I won that fare and square!” The fairy proclaimed.</p><p>“Boys,” Mary crossed her arms, “There’s something a little important going on here. Jim. Turn back. Now.”</p><p>“Aw come on, Mary. It was working. He was finally calmed...down,” The blue teen sat up and stared at Aja, “Hi.”</p><p>“Your medallion!” Aja gasped, “You- that’s my core on your chest! I-”</p><p>A blue glow spread from both their chests. It started in the center of Jim’s core carving and spread over the groves in his stone skin. Aja could only stare.</p><p>“Eli!” Toby knelt by his brother, “How much time is left?”</p><p>The fairy had his eyes squeezed shut tight.</p><p>“You have to look up, Eli,” Mary insisted, “Closing your eyes won't stop the timer.”</p><p>“Timer?” Krel gawked at them and pulled off his bracelet.</p><p>Five, four, three, two, one.</p><p>“You?”</p><p>He looked up. Eli was staring at him. Both timers fell to the concrete with an audible clink.</p><p>“No way,” Mary gasped, “That is way to much of a- I mean, how even?”</p><p>Eli’s eyes went wide and he looked over his shoulder. His wings were glowing brilliant blue.</p><p>Toby grabbed his brother and cousin and began shoving them along, “Everyone into Tanta Dwella and Onkel Bular’s tent. Come on. Plenty of room.”</p><p>Seamus grabbed the twins and ushered them in. The trolls inside watched as the glowing faded and the four teens were left staring at each other.</p><p>“So…”Jim broke the silence, “You’re Akoridians…”</p><p>Aja nodded.</p><p>“What are you?” Krel managed to speak.</p><p>“A-A fairy…”Eli squeaked.”</p><p>“Um...Mary said you like science?”</p><p>“Yeah...And you like...math…” He dropped his head into his hands and shook with laughter, “Oh my god! That was the stupidest thing to say!”</p><p>“You?” Krel pulled his hands away, laughing just as hard, “The first thing I said to my soul mate is ‘What are you?”</p><p>Both boys laughed, a little slap happy after the shock they had just received. Suddenly, Aja let out a shriek. Jim had hugged her around her middle, picked her up, and was now spinning her around.</p><p>“Oh my god! It’s you! It’s you! It’s you! I never thought I would actually get to meet you! When I found out my soulmate was an Akoridian, I assumed I would have to come to you!” He set her down, still beaming, “But here you are.”</p><p>“You’re a troll. Why is my birthmark your medallion, though.”</p><p>Jim chuckled, “Actually, it’s my name. The runes on the medallion and your mark? It says my name. James Atlas Strickler. If you had had someone who could translate it for you, or if I had had someone who could recognise your core, we could have found each other so much sooner.”</p><p>“Why don’t all of you head down to the market,” Bagdwella insisted, “You can all calm down and get to know each other and your parents can get to meet these two.”</p><p>LLB</p><p>Bonus Unnecessary Janbach!</p><p>“All ready to go, Otto?” Walt stepped through the door of his brother’s house.</p><p>Otto yanked his sleeve back over his wrist and turned, “Ja. All set.”</p><p>Walt tilted his head, “It’s getting low isn’t it? How much time is left?”</p><p>“About twenty minutes…”</p><p>Walter’s eyes grew wide, “Oh! Are you sure you want to come to work today? You could start tomorrow if you would rather spend today with them.”</p><p>“Nein. I vvill go to vvork.” Otto insisted, “I...I get ze feeling zat is vvhere I need to go today.”</p><p>Walt nodded and led the way to the car, “Then that means it’s one of our coworkers. I couldn’t tell you who, though. Not Lawrence. He doesn’t have a timer…”</p><p>Otto nodded and sat silent. He traced both the timer and the black theater masks that were on his wrist.</p><p>“I just don’t vvant to disappoint zem.”</p><p>“You won't disappoint them, Bruderlein. You’re adorable! And after all, what goes together better than music and theater? Hey! The theater director! M-”</p><p>“Please don’t.”</p><p>“Sorry. Just excited for you. But in all honesty, I’m sure they’re going to love you. They’re your soulmate. You’ve been waiting for this day for over six hundred years!”</p><p>“Nono und Draal are soulmates und zey despise each ozer.”</p><p>“Not entirely sure I would call that true…Whatever. Tell me again about what you saw when you traded bodies.”</p><p>“It vvasn’t much. Zey didn’t have a mirror und it vvas rural Greece vvhatever ze year vvas so I couldn’t really get much info from zey’re clozing.”</p><p>“And my prudish baby brother didn’t even think to just LOOK DOWN THEIR SHIRT.”</p><p>“I panicked! Zere vvere no vvindows und it vvas completely dark for almost ze entire fifteen minutes! Blame ze vveird polymorph aging. My brain has never quite vvorked right und you know it.”</p><p>Walt laughed, “Still funny. Did you at least get a look at what species they were?”</p><p>“Zey had vvings. Maybe fairy? I’m not sure,” Otto shrugged, “But zis isn’t vvhat I meant by disappointing zem. VVhat if zey vvant...zat? I’ve never even zought about doing it. I never met anyone who made me vvant to...”</p><p>“Ah...you’ve got me there. But I’m sure it’ll work out. They may need time to come around but I’m sure they’ll understand. And, maybe eventually, you may decide to give it a try. Even if it’s only because you two want to try for a baby of your own.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t get your hopes up on the niece or nephew zing any time soon.”</p><p>Walt laughed again and looked down at his watch, “Well, we just wasted ten of our precious twenty minutes left. Ready to head in and meet them?”</p><p>Otto took a deep breath and pulled his sleeve back down, “Ok. Let’s go. But let it be known zat zis is ze stupidest vvay of doing zis. Zere is vvay to much anxiety involed vviz zis stupid timer.”</p><p>Walt shook his head and led his brother into the school. It was still ridiculously early so only the faculty was actually there. Otto didn’t need to look at his timer to know that he had precious few seconds left.</p><p>“Everyone, this is my little brother, Otto Scaarbach. He’s the new music teacher.”</p><p>“G-Guten Morgen.”</p><p>“Guten Morgen, Herr Scaarbach,” A tall blond man said from by the coffee maker.</p><p>“That’s Sr. Uhl. He’s the Spanish and Physics teacher. And next to him is Coach Lawrence, he’s the phys ed and health teacher.”</p><p>“I also do the driver’s ed.”</p><p>Otto nodded and looked around. There was only one teacher left in the teachers’s lounge. She was sitting at a table in the back, eyes down. He checked and his timer was still ticking. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over and sat at the other end of the table.</p><p>“Hallo.”</p><p>Click.</p><p>She looked up and for a moment all they could do was stare at each other. Otto slipped the timer out of his sleeve and held it in his fist.</p><p>“I’m Otto. Otto Scaarbach.”</p><p>“Lenora. Lenora Janeth.”</p><p>Walt grinned and grabbed the other two men by the shoulders, “Let’s give them a little privacy.”</p><p>Otto rolled up his sleeve and showed her the masks, “If you don’t mind me asking, are ze zeater director?”</p><p>“I am. Are you the music teacher?”</p><p>“Ja. How did you know?”</p><p>Lenora looked around and verified that they were alone, “You have to promise that this stays between us for now. OK?”</p><p>“...ok?”</p><p>She grabbed the hem of her purple turtleneck and started pulling it up, “Please don’t freak out. I promise I’m wearing a tank top underneath.”</p><p>Otto could do nothing but stare once she had the turtleneck off. Black music notes wound from her left elbow, around her neck, and down her right shoulder.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“Yeah. They wern’t exactly easy to hide, growing up,” She pulled her sweater back over her head.</p><p>As she pulled the sleeves back down, Otto caught a look at her wrist where the timer had been. It was scratched raw and there was dried blood on some of the scratches.</p><p>“VVhat are you doing after vvork tomorrow?” He asked, unable to look away.</p><p>“I’m actually picking up my nephew and taking him out for his birthday. He’s turning three,” She held her timer in her hand and slowly met his eyes, “Would you like to come? Eli’s always excited to meet new people. He doesn’t really get out much with my sister.”</p><p>Otto smiled and nodded, “I’d like zat. Maybe I could bring Jim und Toby. My Nephew und his best friend. Zey’re about ze same age. Jim vvill be zree next monz und Toby ze monz after.”</p><p>“Ok,” She smiled back, “And maybe next time we can do lunch or something. No toddlers along for the ride.”</p><p>Otto chuckled, “Zat sounds nice.”</p><p>On the other side of the door, their coworkers were gossiping like teenage girls.</p><p>“Did you see Janeth’s Ink. I don’t know anyone who would have been able to sit through that!” Lawrence hissed, “I never thought she was the kind of person to get tattoos.”</p><p>Walt was still giggling like a toddler, “Oh my god! She really is his soulmate. Hahaha!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LLB</p><p>1) I figured if I was going to do Ajim in this why not set up Steve and Claire?</p><p>2) Have you ever noticed that Darcy is legit the tallest kid in Arcadia? Like, Steve and Human Jim come close and I'm not counting Duxie but I just love that the shortest boy and the tallest girl ended up being a couple. OK?</p><p>3) Did I have to look this up? Yes. Am I really attached to the idea of platonic soulmates now? Yes. Are Eli and Krel platonic soulmates? Hell No!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>